Tori the Hedgecat
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Tori the Hedgecat's life with Sonic, Scourge, and the whole gang and friends, her adventures and life is crazy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story Ive been working on it and now decided to post up chp.1 tell me what you think (: Enjoy. (plus look me up on deviantart, xxDinoCupcakezxx)

**(Tori's POV)**

"How was school today sweetie?" My mother asked me. My mom was a blue cat and has gold eyes her name was Serena, she wore a green tanktop and black pants with green shoes and white and green gloves.

"It was fun, in P.E I beat the schools record for the mile." I replied to my mother.

"Good job T." My father said, I saw him smiling in the review mirror of our mustang." My dad was a red hedgehog and has brown eyes his name was David, he wore a black and green studded belt and black and green shoes and gloves.

"Thanks dad." I said.

We stopped at a red light, I was doodling in my notebook. We were on our to pick up my brothers Noah and Jessie from school. My oldest brother Dustin takes the bus.

"So David, what are we doing to tomorrow?" My mother asked my father.

"Well were all going to the park for a family picnic and some sports." My father replied.

"Yay." I said smiling. "I can't wait till tomorrow." My mom giggled at my comment.

We all started laughing until out of no where, a giant Semi hit the side of our mustang causing us to slide to the side.

I barely opened my eyes, my parents were horribley injured. "No... NO!" I yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled leaning up outta bed. I took deep breaths and looked around, I saw my clock it read '4:03 am'.

I was all sweaty and shaky, I heard foot steps, then my door was slammed open, Jessie had ran in holding his skateboard over his head. Jessie was my older brother hes 17 and hes a orange hedgehog with a green streak with yellow eyes, he has chest fur and wears white gloves with black and red shoes.

"What happened, whats going on?" My brother asked as he looked at me.

"It was just a nightmare." I said moving the covers and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"The same nightmare?" Jessie asked sitting next to me.

"Yes." I said as tears began rolling down my face.

"Im sorry sis." Jessie said drying my tears.

I put my head on his shoulder. "I miss them." I said drying another tear on my face.

"I know you do Tori, I miss them too." He said putting his arm around me.

"Ima go back to sleep." I said drying the last remaining tear.

"Ok, sleep tight sis." Jessie said getting off my bed.

He walked to the door and pulled it closed as he walked out. I looked out my window, it was a clear night with a shiny moon surrounded by bright stars.

I took a deep breath and layed down, and went back to sleep.

**(Jessie's** **POV)**

"She had the nightmare again." I said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Again?" Dustin asked as he was cooking breakfest.

"Yes." I said.

"I wonder why she keep's having these nightmare's." Dustin said. Dustin was the oldest of all of us hes 18, hes a red pointed haired with black tips hedgehog and purple eyes, he wears white and black fingerless gloves and black and white boots.

"Well, we probably shouldn't talk about it." Noah said.

"Your right Noah." Dustin said. "Breakfest is ready." Dustin said.

"Yes." I said grabbing plates down from the pantry.

Tori walked into the kitchen still in her pj's. "Good Morning" She said with a cheery voice.

"Someones in a good mood this morning." Noah joked. Noah was the same age as me 17, hes a light blue hedgehog with brown eyes, he wears lime green fingerless gloves and back and lime green boots.

"I feel alot better after I got some sleep." Tori said.

"That's good." I said as I handed her a plate.

"Thanks Jessie." She said as she took the plate.

"So what is everyones plans for the day?" Dustin asked as he sat down.

"Im going to the skate park with my friends." I said taking a bite of my eggs.

"Im going to the library." Noah said.

"Im going for a run around town then to A'isha's." Tori said.

"Well, I have work you all better be home before 10:00, got it?" Dustin said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes sir." We all said.

After breakfest we all got ready for the day.

"Later, call if yuh need." Tori yelled upstairs.

**(Tori's POV)**

I walked out the door.

"Huh, I have some time before I meet A'isha and Oscar, Ima go for a run around town." I said as I started running.

After a while of running, I had crashed into something.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head, I looked up.

"I'm sorry." Said a hedgehog as he helped me up. He was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He had white gloves and red and white shoes with a gold buckle on them. "Can't talk see ya around." He said running off.

"Huh, that was strange." I said. "Oh well, I better get to A'isha's house, I bet Oscar's already there." I said then I started running again. I saw A'isha's street, then her house and ran to the front door. I knocked. "Oh, hello ." A'isha's mother, Teena said as she opened the door. "Hey." I said. "Please come in." She said smiling. "Thanks" I said walking in. I saw Oscar and A'isha in the living room. "Hiya guys." I said. "Hey Tori." A'isha said smiling. "I have a question." Oscar said looking at me. "If you run at the speed of sound, then how are you late?" He said as he tilted his head. "Its a speed thing, you wouldnt understand." I said looking at him. "Uh..." He said.

"So..." I said. "Im hungry." I said.

"We got food in the kitchen." A'isha said.

"Got any chilidog's?" I said looking at her as I started walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, sorry." She replied.

"Aw man." I said with a sad face. "Hey, by the way can I have my video game back?" I asked looking at A'isha.

A'isha is my best friend shes 15 like me shes a brown wolf with brown eyes and black hair with a white streak. She wears a white tank top with a light green shirt over black jeans with white and lime green boots and white gloves.

"Yea, It's in my room." She said. "Sweet." I walked up the stairs to her room. When I got to her room and I opened the door and walked in. I looked around her room for my game and found it on her bed. "There it is." I said walking over to it and picked it up. I walked pass her full-size mirror in her room and I stopped and looked at myself.

Im a purple hedgecat with black streaks and frozen ice blue eyes, with 2 studs on my right ear and one on my left ear. I wear a lime green off shoulders shirt with black bell-bottom jeans with lime green supenders on the ends and purple and black shoes with white gloves with gold rings and the yin and yang necklace that my parents gave me when I was a kid.

I left her room and closed the door behind me. I walked back down stairs and saw A'isha and Oscar playing go fish. I laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Got any 2's?" Oscar asked holding one card in his hand. Oscar is a dark green hedgehog with chest fur and dark blue eyes, he wears white gloves and black and green shoes.

"Nope." A'isha said holding 3 cards in her hand. "Go fish." She said. I looked at the cards in A'isha's hand and they were all 2's, I giggled. Oscar looked and noticed there were no cards left. "Really." He said still holding his card.

"A'isha sweetie, its time for your friend's to go home you have chores." Teena said as she walked into the living room.

"Awww, okay." A'isha said with a sad face. "Later guys."

"Bye." Me and Oscar said as we headed for the door. "Catch yuh later Berry." I said as I started running.

I stoped running and noticed that it was kinda quiet...maybe a bit to quiet. "Mhm." I said, but then someones hand was on my mouth, my arms held behind me, and a sack was on my head.

I woke up and found myself tied to a chair and the sack still on my head.

"You brought the wrong girl idiot." I heard a deep voice say as they took the sack off my head. I blinked my eyes till they were use to the light.

"Hey, I was being rushed." Said another voice, I looked up.

I saw 2 hedgehog's standing infront of me. One was a green hedgehog with dreamy light blue eyes and 2 scars on his stomach and wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders and red sunglasses, with white gloves and black and green shoes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said.

"Hey babe." Said the green hedgehog as he put his hand on my chin and pulled my face close to his. "Im Scourge, and this is Shadow." He said pointing to the other hedgehog next to him. Shadow was a black hedgehog with red stripes and red eyes, with white gloves with black cuffs and gold rings like mine, and black,white, and red shoes with black cuffs and gold rings.

"This is all your fault!" Shadow yelled at Scourge. "You try capturing her while being yelled at by a loud mouth!" Scourge yelled back. Then they started argueing.

I rolled my eyes. "Ladies your both pretty, will you let me go now." I said. They both looked at me. "Why I outta." Shadow said clinching his fist.

"Shadow stop." Someone said walking into the room. "Hmphff." Shadow said crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes. "Hello, my dear." The person said.

"I am Doctor Eggman." The person said. He was a human he had a huge mustache with blue glasses and black and green goggles on his bald head. He wore a red coat with white stripes and buckles, with white gloves and black leather pants that connected with his shoes. "Untie her." He said.

Scourge untied me from the chair. "Come with me." Eggman said as he headed for the door. "See yuh around babe." I turned around and saw Scourge lift up his sunglasses and winked at me.

I tried not to blush and I followed Eggman. He led me into a room filled with all kind of boring junk. "Whos this?" Said a little blue robot as he hugged my waist. The robot was dark blue with yellow eyes with a green messenger bag that said **'EGG'** on the flap. He had red shoulder bands and red boots, with a silver belt with a large yellow **'M' **on it.

"Can we keep her?" The blue robot said smiling at Eggman. "Bokkun!" Yelled Eggman as he pulled the robot off of me. "You leave-" He stopped. "I never caught your name my dear." He said looking at me. "Tori." I said. "Well Tori step into this." He said pointing to a round ship it had caution tape around the top rim and enguines on the back of it. I got in and Eggman did as well. He took off and I looked out over the sides. I looked up and saw a flying island. "Bokkun." Eggman said snapping his fingers. "Drop Tori off at Angel Island." Bokkun grabbed my hands and flew me down to the island. "Wow your light as a feather." Bokkun said as he put me on the land of the island.

"You just can't leave me here!" I shouted. "Sure I can." He said as he left. I started walking around the island then I saw a huge stone temple with something glowing on top of it. I ran up the stairs and stopped and saw something breath taking.

Infront of me was something I thought Id never see again. Infront of me was a giant emerald. "Could it be?" I said about to place my hand on it. "Hey you!" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see who had spoke. I saw a red echidna with purple eyes and a white boomerang like shape on his chest, he had white gloves with spikes on the knuckles of them with red and yellow shoes with green cuffs looking at me with a angry tone on his face.

"What do you think your doing." He asked. "Some freak with a mustache brought me here." I explained. "Eggman." He mumbled. "Yea, Eggman brought me here, and when I saw the temple and saw something glowing on top of it. I came to investigate." I said.

"Is this the Master Emerald?" I asked looking at the red echidna. "That's none of your buisness." He said crossing his arms. "Mhm." I said putting my hand on my chin. "What." He asked. "If you say its none of my buisness if this is the Master Emerald or not, then it must be." I said as I smiled at him. "I-uh." He stampered out. "I knew it. I reconized it." I said putting my hand on the emerald. "Im Knuckles the Echidna." He said holding out his hand. "Who are you?" He said. "Im Tori the Hedgecat." I said putting my hand in his and shaked. "Hedgecat?" He said with a confused face. "Yes, my mother was a cat and my father was a hedgehog." I said smiling, but then I started remembering them and that horrible day. I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Whats the matter Tori?" Knuckles asked putting his hand on my back. I grabbed my yin-yang necklace. "Its just that my parents were killed right infront of me." I said drying my tears. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." He said. "It's okay, you didn't know." I said. "So how did you know this is the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, changing the subject.

"My great grandfather was guardian of the Master Emerald many years ago." I said. "Was your great grandfather Kris the Echidna?" Knuckles asked me. "Yes, he would always bring me to this island, he would tell me stories of Angel Island and the Master Emerald. He told me stories of people who would use the emerald's energy for good and for evil." I continued on. "He told me of the guardians before him and his ancestors." I said. "He was the greatest, when my parents died he was always there for me when I needed him." I put my hand on the emerald. "I remember he told me how to harniest the emeralds power for when I needed it." I said. "He told me of the people who would come and try to harniest its power, but none succeded." I said. "But, he told me that the people who could, it was rare but he said they would turn golden yellow with red eyes and all they could do was super." I said.

"Have you ever seen this happen?" Knuckles asked. I knew in his tone of voice he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Yes." I said. "If he told you how to harniest the Master Emerald's power, are you able to become super?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. "Can you tell when someone can?" He asked. "Yes and no." I said. "Have you ever gone super?" He asked. I looked at him. "No." I said shakeing me head. "My great grandfather said to only go super when it is completly necessery." I said. "Have you ever heard of someone going dark?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, everyone has a dark side."

I heard a plane nearby.

"Yo Knuckles!" Yelled a voice. Both me and Knuckles looked over the edge and looked. 3 figures on a plane landed on the island, it was hard to see them all the way up here. "Who's that?" I asked. "My friends, come on." He said as he walked down the steps, I followed. On ground I could see the 3 figures better. One was a pink hedgehog with short pink hair with a red headband and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lace and white and red shoes and white gloves with gold rings just like mine. She looked 15. Next to her was a orange fox with blue eyes and white fluffy cheeks, and white chest fur that covered his stomach and 2 tails. He had plain white gloves and red and white shoes, and he looked 12. Next to him looked like the hedgehog I met earlier today, the blue hedgehog with green eyes and white gloves and red and white shoes with gold buckles. He looked 15.

"Just the Echidna we were looking for." Said the blue hedgehog. "Who's that?" Asked the pink hedgehog looking at me. "This is Tori." Knuckles said. "Im Amy Rose, nice to meet you." Said the pink hedgehog with a cheery voice as she smiled. "Im Miles Prower." Said the 2 tailed fox. "But everyone calls me Tails." He said. "Im Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Said the blue hedgehog as he did a thumbs up and winked at me. "Hey, arent you that girl I ran into ealier today?" He asked.

"Yea." I said. "Sorry about that by the way." He said rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay, you run pretty fast, almost as fast as me." I said crossing my arm's and smiled. "Please, Im the fastest thing alive." He said smiling and looking at his finger tips. "It's true, that's one of the things I love about him." Amy said looking at sonic with a dreamy face. Sonic did a facepalm, I tried not to laugh. "So, is Sonic your boyfriend?" I asked looking at Amy. "Yes." She said. "No!" Sonic said. Tails moved away from them and over to me and Knuckles. "I'd rather not get involded." He said. "Are they always like this?" I asked. "Yes." Tails and Knuckles said at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me some new air plane part's." Tails said. "Im on a flying island, where do you expect me to get you air plane parts? The Angel Island auto store?" Knuckles asked. I laughed.

"So Tori how did you get here?" Tails asked me. "Well first I was kidnapped-" "By who?" He asked cutting me off. "Scourge and Shadow." I said. "You met Scourge and Shadow already?" They asked me. "Yes. Then Eggman showed up and left me here and that's when I met Knuckles." I said.

"Well, how long have you been here exactly?" Tails asked me. "A couple of hours." I answered. "And it looks like Knuckles kept you company." Tails said. "He did." I said looking at him. "Well, I dont know about you guys." Sonic said joining our conversation. "But I can sure go for some chilidogs right now." He finished. "I love chilidogs!" I said smiling. "Come on lets go." He said walking towards the plane they arrived on. Me,Tails, and Amy followed him. Amy got in the plane along with Tails, Sonic got on the left wing, and I got on the right one. "Bye Knuckles." I said waving at him. He waved back. "Bye."

Tails flew the plane down to the ground. We all got off the plane. "Beat yuh to the chilidog stand. Loser buys lunch." I said running right after I said that. "Cheater!" I heard Sonic yell. "Ha ha." I said as I continued to run. Soon he was right next to me. We made it to there in a tie. "My, you are fast." Sonic said. "Looks like Ive met my match." He said smiling at me. I felt my cheeks get warm, I giggled and turned my head.

Sonic and me walked to the stand. "2 chilidogs please." Sonic said. "2 chilidogs comming right up." The guy said making them. "2 chilidogs." The guy said 2 minutes later. "For the guy and his cute date." He said handing us our chilidogs. I felt my cheeks get warm again. "Uh...were not dating." Sonic said. I saw him blushing like me. "Opps, sorry dude I asumed." The guy said rubbing the back of his head.

Me and Sonic walked to a nearby bench and sat down and ate our chilidogs. After that, me and him started walking and talking. "What exactly is a 'Freedom Fighter'?" I heard him mention it in one of his stories. "So, you did hear that." Sonic said. "Yes." I replied. "A Freedom Fighter is someone who wants to help others and make the world a better and safer place." He said. "Can anyone become a Freedom Fighter?" I asked. "Not just anyone." He said. "How does someone become a Freedom Fighter." I asked. "I determine that. I am the leader, not to brag or anything but Im pretty good at my job." He said smiling looking at his finger tips. I laughed. "Do I have what it takes to be a Freedom Fighter." I asked looking at him. "Let me see your nice, honest, pretty, and a smart mouth." He went on and he pointed to his finger when he said them. I grabbed his middle finger. "What did you say for the third reason?" I asked him, I wanted to know if I heard right. "Uh..." He stampered. "I said your pretty brave." He said. "So do I?" I asked. "Yes, you have what it takes to be a Freedom Fighter." He said. "Welcome to the team. Tori." He said holding out his hand. "Thanks. Sonic." I said putting my hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Tori's POV)**

We and him started walking, soon we were on A'isha's street. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I grabbed it and saw I got a text from A'isha.

It read. "**Hey Tori, I finished my chores wanna hang out at my house? Txt me back" **I replied **'Sure be there soon." "**I gotta go." I said looking at Sonic. "Okay." He said kinda with a sad tone. He held out his hand. "See yuh around." I smiled. I put my hand in his and slipped a peice of paper in his glove. "See yuh around." "By the way, thanks for the chilidogs." I said hugging him. He seemed kinda startled. "Sorry, Im a hugger." I said kinda embrassed, I felt my cheeks get warm. I started walking away but Sonic grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and hugged me. "Your welcome." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "Bye." He said letting me go. "Bye." I said smiling. I started running to A'isha's house which wasn't far, I saw her standing on her front steps.

"Hey." I said walking up to her. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in her house and all the way to her room, and sat me on her bed and sat down next to me. "Okay, tell me everything!" She said all excited "What?" I asked confused. "Your boyfriend!" She yelled happily. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "That blue hedgehog, I saw you two hugging. Is he your boyfriend?" She asked smiling. "Uh..." I said, I felt my cheeks get warm again. "I knew it! Tell me all about him!" She yelled getting excited again. "He isn't my boyfriend!" I yelled embrassed. "Then tell me why he hugged you" She replied. I sighed and told her.

**(With Sonic)**

When Tori was gone Sonic felt something in his right glove. He pulled his glove back and saw a small peice of paper in it, he grabbed it and pulled it out. "What is this?" He asked himself as he unfolded the paper. When it was fully unfolded Sonic smiled. "It's Tori's number." Sonic said outloud. He refolded the paper and placed it back in his glove.

**(With Tori)**

"So let me get this staight. You met Smonic ealier today when he ran into you and to say he was sorry he bought you and him chilidogs then you hugged him to say thank you?" A'isha asked. "Yes, and its 'Sonic.'" I said. I didnt want to tell her the whole truth, cause I dont want her telling my brothers. "Okay but one more thing." She said. "He isnt your boyfriend?" She asked. "No, he isnt my boyfriend." I said feeling my cheeks get warm again. "But do you like him? Whenever I mention him you blush a bright red." She asked. "I dont not blush." I said. "Please." She said rolling her eyes and handed me a mirror. "See for yourself." I took the mirror and looked. As much as it killed me to say it she was right. My cheeks were a bright rosy red. My phone started ringing. "Is it your boyfriend Sonic?" A'isha joked as she stole my phone. "A'isha gimme my phone!" I yelled. "Hello." She said answering it. "Oh hi Dustin."

"Its Dustin?" I asked. "Yes sir, yes sir." She said nodding. "What is he saying?" I asked. She pointed her finger at me, telling me to be quiet. "Can she spend the night with me?" A'isha asked. "Thank you so much Dustin!" She said happily and smiling. "Yes sir, good bye." She said hanging up.

"What did Dustin want?" I asked. "He wanted to check up on you, and I asked him if you could spend the night with me." She replied. "And he said yes?" I asked. "Yes!" She said jumping.

"Tell me all about your boyfr- I mean your friend Sonic." A'isha said. "He's really cute you two should totally go out." She said again, my cheeks warmed up again. "A'isha!" I yelled embrassed. "Kidding." She said smilng. I knew she wasnt.

**(Later on)**

A'isha was on her laptop and I was doodling in my notebook. I drew a picture of Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, even Eggman and Bokkun. I started remembering Scourge and Shadow, they were a weird team but they were cute. I looked at the picture of Scourge I drew. "Who's that?" A'isha asked comming up behind me. I jumped. "You scared me." I said. "Whos that?" She asked again pointing to my picture of Scourge I drew. "Nobody just someone I saw today." I said closeing my notebook. "Right..." She said walking back to her laptop.

I reopened my notebook and started drawing again. This time I started drawing a picture of Sonic holding a chilidog. I sighed and closed my notebook, I couldn't stop thinking of Sonic and I had Scourge's voice stuck in my head. I got off A'isha's green beanbag chair and walked to the window. It was a clear night, I looked down at her street. All I saw was a couple of leaves rolling with the wind. "You alright? You seem distracted." A'isha asked walking up next to me. "Im alright just got alot on my mind." I replied to her. "Like a certain blue hedgehog." She said teaseing me. "Bleh!" I said sticking my tounge out at her. She laughed. "Lighten up Tori. Smile a bit." She said smiling. I smiled a lil smile. "That is not a smile." She said. I smiled bigger. "There's that famous Tori smile." She joked as she started giggling. I giggled along with her.

"Wow, its almost midnight." A'isha said looking at her phone. I grabbed mine as well. "Huh, I guess it is isnt it?" I said. We got in our pj's and got in our sleepin bags. Well more was like a chair with a blanket and comfy pillow. A'isha got in her bed. We went to sleep.

**(The next morning)**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked and saw A'isha was just getting up. "Morning bed head." I said. "Morning." She replied. "Beat yuh down staires!" She yelled running out her door. I smiled and ran down staries and was in the kitchen waitin for A'isha to run in.

**(A'isha's POV)**

I knew I was gonna beat Tori since I got a head start and plus I closed the door beind me when I ran out. I ran into the kitchen. "Ha ha! Beat yuh Tori!" I yelled jumping and clapping my hands. Someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw Tori sitting at the table and drinking orange juice. "What took yuh so long?" She said smiling, putting her orange juice down on the table. "What-How? Cheater!" I yelled. She smiled and laughed. "How do you do that?" I asked. "Secert, cant tell yuh." She said. I stuck my tounge out at her. "Well, Im hungry." Tori said getting up. "Me too." I said. We got our bacon and eggs, and started eating. I heard my phone ring from upstairs. "That's my phone be right back." Tori said getting up. "Tell Sonic I said hi." I said teasing her. "Bleh!" She said angry and left the kitchen.

**(Tori's POV)**

I walked upstairs to A'isha's room and grabbed my phone, It was a text from 555-7642. **(not a real number) **It read. **"Hey Tori, it's Sonic." **I smiled at his text, I saved his number in my phone. I replied back. **"Hey Sonic whats up :)?" **I sat down on A'isha's green bean bag chair. **"Oh nothing really kinda bored...and I was wondering would you like to hang out** **today? **

"Sure :)"

I relpied. **"Cool, see you soon :D" **He replied back. **"Okay :D" **I replied back. I quickly got dressed and put my phone in my pocket and ran down stairs. "Got a hot date or something?" A'isha said looking at me. "Yes- uh no uh..." I said looking at her. "Ohhhhh I get it now." She said winking at me. "Oh shut up." I said crossing my arms. "Have fun on your date with Sonic." She said. I turned to her. "Im not going on a date with him!" I said. "So you are going with him." She said smiling. "You twisted my words!" I said. "Yea I did!" She said laughing. "Whatever im going on a walk." I said walking towards the door. "Bye." She said smiling and waved. "Bye." I said smiling back her.

I walked out the door and started walking down the road. "Hey babe." I heard a familiar voice say, I turned and saw Scourge leaning against a tree. "Scourge, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at him. "I was in the neighborhood." Scourge said smiling.

"Right, well bye." I said turning my back to him and started walking again. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Let me go Scourge!" I yelled trying to get outta his grip. "Why?" He asked in a play-ful voice. "Cause I said to!" I yelled trying to get outta his grip again. He pushed me against a tree, and smiled at me with his dreamy smile and stared into my eyes.

"Stop staring at me! I yelled. "Why would I wanna do that?" He said staring at me still. I rolled my eyes. "You have the most beautifulest eyes." He said in a flirty voice. I felt my cheeks get warm. Scourge picked up my chin and pulled my face close to his till our noses touched. He smiled and closed his eyes and was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes. I felt his soft lips on mine, my cheeks grew hotter with each second. He stopped.

I heard a loud noise and I opened my eyes. I saw Amy holding her hammer in the air over her shoulder and Scourge on the ground. "Go away Scourge!" She yelled. Scourge got up, he was un-harmed he looked at me and winked at me then left. "Tori, are you okay?" Amy asked walking up to me. I nodded. "Im fine." I said. "What happened?" She asked looking at me with a concerned face. "I was going to meet Sonic then Scourge showed up and he tried to kiss me." I said. "Did he?" I nodded. "Well its over now." She said smilng."Yea, and where did you hammer go?" I asked noticing it was gone.

"I can summond my hammer whenever I need it." Amy said. "How do you do that?" I asked. "Want me to teach you?" She asked. "Sure, it could come in handy." Me and Amy were walking, and she was telling me how to summond her hammer. "Now you try, just remember what I told you." She said. "Okay." I said remembering what she told me. I closed my eyes and in a second or two, I felt something in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw I had Amy's hammer in my hands. "Sweet!" I said smiling. "Good job, now make it disappear." Amy said.

I closed my eyes and started remembering again. I opened my eyes and the hammer was gone. "Thanks Amy." I said smiling. "Your welcome." She said smiling. "Well, I'll see you later Amy bye." I said. "Bye." She said smiling. I started running until I ran into someone. "Ouch." I said rubbing my head. I looked up, it was...

"Sorry." Someone said. I looked up, it was Sonic. "Hey Tori, sorry for running into you...again." He said with a sheepish smile. I giggled. "Its okay." I said smiling. He helped me up. "So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked looking at Sonic. "I thought we could go on a walk." He said smiling. "You think you can handle walking?" I joked smiling back at him. "Only if you can." He replied smiling. "Alright, lets start walking." I said as I started walking. Sonic started walking next to me and he started telling me a story.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"And that's the time I was dared to eat 200 chilidogs." I said. Tori started laughing and I laughed along with her. I smiled, she has the sweetest smile everytime I see it I just smile with her. I always smile when Im with Tori, always happy. "I think Im in love." I said in a low voice. "What?" Tori asked. "Nothing just mumbling to myself." I said faking a smile. "Okay." She said looking at me. Me and Tori walked all the way to the Freedom Fighter headquaters. "Theres the Freedom Fighters headquaters." I said pointing it out. "Cool!" Tori said smiling. "Come on." I started walking towards HQ, Tori followed me.

"Yo Tails!" I yelled walking in waiting for an answer. "In here!" I heard Tails voice from inside the tool garage. "Hey Sonic." Tails said looking up from whatever he was working on. "Hey Tails." I said smiling. Tori walked in. "You remember Tori dont you?" I asked looking at Tails. "Of course." He replied. "Hiya Tails." Tori said with a big smile. "Hey Tori." Tails replied returning with a smile. "Whatcha workin on." Tori asked walking towards Tails. "You wont be interested." Tails relpied. "Maybe, maybe not but I still wanna know." Tori said. "Okay well..." I got lost in all of Tails fancy auto language. I dont know if Tori understood what he was saying cause I sure didnt.

"Sweet." Tori said smiling. "You understood all that fancy auto language?" I asked confused. "Yup." She replied smiling. "Finally someone who understands me." Tails said smiling. "Go fancy auto language!" Tori said holding her hand up. Tails gave her a high five. "Oh yeah!" He said smiling. We all laughed. "Hey Tori, why do your cheeks look pink?" Tails asked, then did I notice that her cheeks were pink, more like red to me.

**(Tori's POV)**

I didnt realize I was still blushing, I almost forgot about Scourge kissing me. "Uh..." I said thinking of an excuse. "No reason." I said covering my cheeks. I couldnt think of another excuse. "O-kayy..." Both Sonic and Tails said. I saw Sonic smiling which made me smile. I loved his smile it makes me smile when I see it. I think Im in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. I sat down on the couch that was near by, Sonic sat down next to me, while Tails went back to what he was working on. I got kinda sleepy and fell asleep.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"I think Tori fell asleep." I said to Tails as I looked at Tori. Tails looked up but his arm hit a crowbar which fell to the floor. "Opps." Tails said picking up the crowbar as quickly as he could. I looked at Tori, her ear twitched and she moved but she put her head on my shoulder and cuddled close to me. "Awwwww." Tails joked laughing. "Bleh." I stuck my tounge out at him. Tails went back to his project thingy. I looked at Tori, she seemed so peaceful. She even looked cute in her sleep. I smiled and gently set my head on hers. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep as well.

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Your an idiot." I said to Scourge after he told his pathetic story. "Your just jealous that I made out with Tori and you didn't." Scourge said smiling. I grunted and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I walked to the window and looked out it, I looked at the blue sky above.

"Well while you day dream over there, Ima go find my girl." Scourge said heading for the door.

**(Tori's POV)**

I yawned as I woke up, so was Sonic. "Morning love birds." Tails said in a low voice. "What you say Tails?" Sonic asked kinda irrated. "Oh nothing." Tails said with a innocent smile. "Oh I heard him." I said looking at Tails. He giggled and started working again. "Well Ima head home, bye Sonic bye Tails." I said getting off the couch.

"Bye Tori." Tails said waving. "Later Tori." Sonic said giving me a hug, I returned his hug. I walked out of the garage and out H.Q. I started walking to my house, I took my time I wasnt really in a rush. I took deep breathe of the fresh air and let it out with a sigh, I smiled. I left someones arms around my waist. "Hey babe." I heard a famliar voice say. My eyes widened and my cheeks got warm. "Scourge!" I yelled trying to free myself from his grip. "Good guess baby. Heres your reward." He kissed my cheek. "Let me go!" I yelled as I elbowed his stomach. "Ow!" He said letting me go. I looked back then looked forward and started running.

I ran all the way to my house, I opened the door and slamed it close behind me. I looked out the window for any sight of him. "Tori?" I jumped and turned around, it was Noah. I sighed in relief. "You scared me Noah." I said. "Sorry." He said. He looked at me. "Are you okay Tori?" He asked. "Im fine." I said hiding my face behind my bangs. "Im going to my room." I said walking past my brother. I ran to my room, closed and locked the door, and sat on my bed.

**(Dustin's POV)**

"Tori, dinners ready come on down." I yelled upstairs. "Not hungry." Tori replied. I was shocked and walked into the kitchen. "Does anyone know what's wrong with Tori?" I asked. "Somethings wrong?" Jessie asked. "She was acting weird when she came back home." Noah added. "Tori never misses dinner. It's weird, I hope she isnt sick." I said kind-of worried. "Ill take plate of food to her." Jessie said grabbing a plate and putting 2 chilidogs on it and left the kitchen.

**(Jessie's POV)**

I walked upstairs to Tori's room, I knocked on the door. "Tori?" I asked. "What?" Tori asked from inside her room. "Its Jessie, let me in." There was a moment of silence I heard the door unlock, I opened the door. I saw Tori sitting in a chair looking out her window. I walked in and closed the door. "I brought you some chilidogs." I said showing her the plate. She looked but didnt turn her head. "Okay." She said returning her gaze to the sky. I placed the plate on her desk and grabbed her computer chair and sat down next to her. "Are you alright Tori?" I asked looking at her. "Im fine." She replied still looking out the window.

"You know you can tell me anything Tori." I said. She sighed. "Is this about that blue hedgehog?" I asked looking at her. She turned to me with a surprised face. "What, you dont think I didnt see him with you." I said smiling. "It isn't him." She said looking out her window. "Then who is this about?" I asked. "No one." She said looking away from me. "Tori?" I said putting my hand on her back. "Its nothing really." She said. "Tori look at me." She looked at me. I looked into her eyes, the same frozen ice blue. I guess if she doesnt wanna talk about I wont bother her about it. "Okay, later." I said putting her chair back and leaving.

**(Tori's POV)**

When I noticed that Jessie was gone. I went to my desk, and ate the chilidogs. After I ater them I walked to my window and took one more look of the brillant sky. I left my window and got in my pj's and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Note: I'm adding cussing now through this so be warned c: If you dont like cussing then sorry bout your luck. Enjoy.)**

**(The next morning.)**

I yawned and leaned up and strecthed. I walked to my window and opened it. I took a deep breathe of the fresh morning air, I smiled and quickling ran to my bathroom and got a nice hot shower.

**(Down stairs with the older brothers.)**

**(Jessie's POV)**

I walked into the kitchen to see Dustin and Noah making breakfest. "Morning." I said. "Good thing your here we need an extra hand over here." Noah said at the stove. "Ugh, something told me to stay upstairs." I said groaning. "Jessie get your ass over to that stove before I kick it over there." Dustin threatened. I quickly ran to the stove to help Noah. "That's what I thought." Dustin said when he saw I was at the stove with Noah.

After 15 minutes of cooking over a hot stove breakfest was done. "See it wasn't that bad." Noah said. "Oh yeah let me tell yuh." I said rolling me eyes. "Someone go get Tori." Dustin said. "I have a better idea." I said. I took a deep breath. "TTTTTTOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIII! BREAKFEST!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Dustin smacked the side of my head. "Ow!" I yelled rubbing where Dustin hit me. "Do that again and I wont hold back." He said.

"You werent holding back the first time?!" I said still rubbing the side of my head. Tori ran in. "WHAT THE HECK!" She yelled. "Do I have to say it again." I said taking a deep breathe till someones hand was on my mouth. "No!" Tori said. "Fine." I mumbled then I removed her hand from my mouth. "Breakfest is ready." Noah said calmly. "Yummy!" Tori said. We all ate breakfest.

**(Tori's POV)**

After breakfest I went upstairs and got dressed. "Well Im out. Laterz!" I said walking out the door. I turned my phone on, put it in my back pocket and started walking down the road smiling. "Well doesnt my girl look happy today." I stopped and turned around and saw Scourge behind. "Scourge." I said taking a step back. "What do you want?" I asked. "I wanted to see you babe." Scourge said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Scourge let me go!" I yelled. "Dont fight it babe just enjoy it." Scourge said pulling me closer. I got an idea. I reached into my back pocket and called Sonic.

**(With Sonic)**

Sonic was running when he felt his cellphone vibrating. He stopped and look at his phone. 'Tori calling' it read on the screen. Sonic smiled and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "You cant fight it." A guys voice said. "Leave me alone!" Yelled Tori on the other line. The call went dead. "Tori!" Sonic yelled. "Im on my way." Sonic yelled putting his phone away and started searching for Tori.

**(With Tori and Scourge)**

"What do you want Scourge!" I yelled. Scourge had his arms wrapped around me and I couldnt move. "You." Scourge relpied and then putting his soft lips to mine. "Scourge!" A voice yelled angerly. He stopped and looked to where the voice came from, as did I. "Ah blue, fancy meetin you here." Scourge said noticing it was Sonic. "What the hell are you doing!" Sonic yelled angerly. "Nothing, just hangin with my girl." Scourge said pulling me close to his side. "She isnt your girl!" Sonic yelled. "Well she aint yours so shes mine." Scourge said smiling. Sonic didnt say anything, he straightened and clinched his fist. "Ah blue, do you have feelings for her?" Scourge asked mockingly. Sonic looked at Scourge then to me. I saw in his eyes that he did. "Well too bad." Scourge reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed a ring.

He flipped the ring off his finger and the ring grew larger and turned into a portal. "Catch ya later blue!" Scourge yelled jumping into the portal with me with him. When I fell out the portal I was in Scourge's arms on the ground. He helped me up and put the portal ring in his pocket. "Where did you bring me." I asked looking around. "My kingdom." Scourge said. I turned to him. "Your what?" I asked. "All hail the king baby!" Scourge said smiling

* * *

I gotta think of a way outta here, if he used that ring to get here then its my ticket outta here. But how do I get it? Its in his jacket pocket, then it hit me. "Quite a nice kingdom you have here." I said smiling and circling Scourge's chest with my finger. He smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Time to start part 2 of my plan. I leaned to him and kissed his lips. I slowly grabbed the warp ring from his pocket and put it in mine. I pulled my lips from his. "Come on ill give you a tour." He said smiling holding out his arm. My plan is working so far I must keep up the serade. "Okay." I said taking his arm and he led me to his kingdom. "Your majesty." A citizen said bowing as Scourge passed him.

Scourge smiled and cotinued walking, he walked inside the kingdom. "Welcome to my kingdom." He said smiling. I looked around it was so incredible. "Nice." I said. "Heres my throne." He said walking to a big chair with 2 acrons on the ends of the arms. "Cool." I said running my finger across the red velvet coushin. "Go ahead sit down." He said. I smiled and sat down on his throne. "Comfy." I said smiling. Scourge smlied and laughed, I giggled. "Let me show the rest of the kingdom." Scourge said taking my hand and leading me to the stairs. He showed me the kitchen, the balconey, and alot of other stuff. "And this is my room." He said opening a door. I walked in, the room was HUGE with a captial 'H'. "Wow." I said looking around. I heard a click, I turned and saw Scourge locking the door. "Uh why did you lock the door?" I asked taking a step back. Scourge stepped closer, he removed his jacket and red sunglasses. "Scourge? What are you doing?" I asked getting worried I continued to walk back till I hit something. I looked, it was his king size bed. _"Really!"_ I said in my head, but Scourge pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. "Scourge, get off!" I yelled. He said nothing, he kissed my lips. I put my foot on his chest and pushed him off of me. I got up and flipped the warp ring off my finger and jumped into the portal.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I ran into a meadow, I stopped. "Im such an idiot!" I yelled kicking at the grass. "I should have told her before it was to late." I heard screaming. I looked around me and didnt see anyone. All of a sudden I was on the ground with someone on my back. I turned and it was Tori. "Tori!" I yelled happily and wraping my arms around her, giving her a hug. "Sonic!" She replied returning my hug. "How do you get here?" I asked. "I took Scourge's warp ring and used it to get back here. I didnt realize it would drop me from the sky and to land on your back." She said giggling a lil but. I smiled. "Wait, how did you get Scourge's warp ring?" I asked. "Uh..." She said. "You know it doesnt matter im just glad your ok." I said hugging her again. "Sonic?" She said. I stopped hugging her. "Yes Tori?" I asked. "When Scourge asked if you had feelings for me...do you really?" She asked. I was silent for a minute or two. I really was but I dont know if I can tell her. I looked in her eyes. "Yes Tori I do." I said. I meant that to. She smiled. "So do I." She said hugging me. "Tori..." I said looking at her. "Yes." She looked at me with the dreamies eyes. I leaned to her and kissed her lips. I leaned back and she put her hand on my chest. "SONIC!" Both me and Tori looked and saw Amy with tears in her eyes. "Amy." I said. She turned her attention to Tori. "Tori..." She said angerly summonding her hammer.

**(Tori's POV)**

I got off of Sonic and started to crawl back as Amy walked towards me with her piko piko hammer. She lifted her hammer into the air, I put my arm infront of me. "STOP!" I looked to see Sonic standing infront of me, I got up. "You will not." He said taking her hammer, and handing it to me. I looked over Sonic shoulder. Amy's face was covered in tears, I saw sadness, hurt, anger and confusin in her eyes. She ran away. "Amy!" We yelled. "Ill talk to her." I ran after her. She ran into her house and slammed the door behind her. I stopped infront of the house, I walked to the door and knocked. "Go away." Said Amy. "Amy its me." I said. She slowly opened a crack in the door. "What do you want?" She asked drying a tear from her face. "I came to talk to you." I said. "I have nothing to say to you." She said closing the door. I put my hand on the door. "Well I have something to say to you." I said. She looked at me and opened the door. We walked to the couch and started talking.

"I know you have feelings for Sonic, but the thing is he doesnt have the same feelings. I know its hard right now but theres other guys out there, so what if Sonic isnt your love? Your a awesome and pretty girl Amy, you'll find your true love one day." I said smiling. "Thank you Tori." She said hugging me. I returned her hug. "Dry those tears." She dried her tears. Her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She said answering the phone. "Okay Tails." She hung up. "What is it?" I asked standing up. "Eggmans in the city, with Scourge and Shadow there destroying everything we gotta hurry!" She yelled. Me and her ran to the city. "It looks like a bomb went off." I said looking at the city. We saw the Freedom Fighters fighting them. Eggman shot a laser at the building near Amy and me. I looked and saw that the falling parts of the building near where Amy was. "Amy! Look out!" I yelled pushing her out of the way, I was crushed under the debre.

**(Amy's POV)**

"Oh no Tori!" I yelled trying to lift up the peices of the building. I saw her hand. "Someone help!" Almost everyone stopped and ran over to where I was. "What is it Amy?" Tails asked. "Wheres Tori?" Sonic asked. I pointed to where Tori was her hand was still showing. I tried to remove the building again, then Knuckles and Sonic helped me. We found Tori's body. We got on our knees next to her. I put my head to her chest to see if I could hear her heart beat. "You did this!" Sonic yelled looking straight at Eggman. "No...I never meant for this to happen." Eggman said taking a step back. Sonic looked at me. I looked at him and shook my head. "No heartbeat. Shes gone." I looked down.** (fun fact: Tori has 10 lives since shes part hedgehog 1 and part cat 9 c: lucky her)** I looked at Sonic, I could see the rage and anger in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Eggman. His royal blue turned to midnight blue. "Dark Sonic." Tails said. Sonic went to deal with Eggman who was now in his ship and flying off. I looked at Tori. "This is my fault!" I said crying. "It's not your fault." Tails said. "Yes it is! She pushed me out of the way and she got crushed under all those building peices." I said still crying. "Hope I didnt miss anything." We looked up and saw Rouge flying down. "Whats with Sonic?" She asked looking up, she looked down and saw Tori. "What happened to her?" She asked kneeling down next to me. "This is Tori, and she just got killed thanks to me." I said crying. "Its not your fault Amy." Knuckles said looking at me and putting his hand on my back. I hugged Tori. "Im so sorry." I said quietly to her. I felt movement. I looked to see Tori opening her eyes. "OMG TORI!" I yelled happily hugging her tighter.

**(Tori's POV)**

"Ow. Amy." I said weakly. "Sorry." She said releasing me. I leaned up. "Ow my arm." I said holding my arm. I looked up and saw Sonic in the sky chaseing Eggman. "What happened to Sonic." I asked. "He thought you were dead, so he turned into Dark Sonic." Knuckles said. I slowly got up. I was limping but I didnt care I walked to a hill, still holding my arm. "SONIC!" I yelled. He looked at me, he flew down and looked at me closer. Up close I notced how his royal blue had turned to midnight blue and his eyes were gone. "Tori...I thought you were dead?" He asked as tears formed in his eyes. "Honey, Im a cat. You cant get rid of me that easly." I said patting his cheek. He hugged me then turned to his normal self. " Are you ok?" He asked. "Eh, a broken arm and a couple of bruises and cuts." I said. "Ill take you to the hospital. He picked me up and ran to the group. "Im taking Tori to the hospital, can someone tell her brothers where she is?" Sonic said. "I will." Amy said. "Im comming to." Tails said. "Okay thanks." Sonic said as he ran to the hospital with me in his arms.

**(Amy's POV)**

Me and Tails went to Tori's house. "Uh Amy do you know where your going?" Tails asked me. "Uh..." I said. I really had no idea where we were going. "Lets ask her." Tails said pionting to a brown wolf. "Excuse me." Tails said walking to the brown wolf. "Do you know where Tori the Hedgecats house is?" I asked walking up next to Tails. "Yes, Tori's my best friend? Why is she ok?" The wolf asked. "She's been hurt and we need to find her borthers to tell them." Tails said. "Come on I'll take you to her house." The wolf said running we followed her. She brought us to a 2 story house. "Thank you so much..." I said. "A'isha." She said. I knocked on the door. A orange hedgehog with a green streak opened the door. "Yes. Can I help you?" He asked looking at me then to A'isha. "Oh hey A'isha." He said. "Jessie, Tori's hurt." She said. The orange hedgehog named Jessie eyes widened. 2 hedgehogs showed up next to him. "Whats wrong with Tori?" Asked a light blue hedgehog. "She got hurt now she's at the hospital." Tails said. "And who are you 2?" Asked a red and black hedgehog. "Im Amy and this is Tails." I said. "Come on we gotta get to the hospital." A'isha said. We all went to the hospital. We saw Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Scourge in the waiting room. "Were back with Tori's brothers and her friend." Tails said. The doctor walked in. "Who's with ." The doctor asked looking at his clip board. "We are." Everyone said standing up. "Well, family first please." The doctor said. Tori's brothers followed the doctor. Once her brothers were gone, A'isha and Tails sat down.

**(Jessie's POV)**

"How is she?" Dustin asked as we followed the doctor. "She has a broken arm and a couple bruises and cuts, but she'll be fine." He said as we stoped infront of a room labled '3-C'. "This is her room, we gave her some medicine for the pain." The doctor said opening the door. We walked in and saw Tori looking at her right arm with a royal blue cast on it. "Hey sis." I said as we walked next to her bed. "Hey." She said smiling. "How you doing?" Noah asked. "Little sore, but good." She replied. "Hows your arm." Dustin asked gently putting his hand on her cast. "Broken." She replied. "Ha ha, smart mouth huh?" Dustin asked smilng. Tori smilied. We laughed. I walked over to the table and grabbed a sharpie. "May I?" I asked taking off the cap. "Yea." She said smiling and holding up her arm. I wrote 'Jessie' on it. Dustin and Noah wrote their names as well.

**(Back in the waiting room.)**

**(Amy's POV)**

"What are you doing here." Sonic asked angerly glaring at Scourge. "Im here to check on my girl." Scourge replied glaring back at Sonic. "She isnt your girl." Sonic said. "Oh but she is blue." Scourge said smiling. "Why I outta." Sonic said getting up outta his chair. "Lets go blue." Scourge challenged getting up as well. Tori's brothers walked in. "She wants to see you A'isha." Jessie said. A'isha got up and left. A'isha returned about 15 minutes later. Tori's brother already left. "Tori wants to see-" "Me, I know." Scourge said cutting A'isha off and stoud up. "Boy sit your behind down." She said. "She wants to see Sonic." She said also, thats when Sonic got up. Sonic stuck his tounge out at Scourge. Scourge got angry and sat down. Sonic walked to room '3-C'.

**(Sonic's POV)**

When I made it to '3-C' I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Tori's voice say. I walked in, "Hey Tori." I said smiling as I walked next to her bed. "Hey Sonic." She replied smiling with her happy smile. God, I loved that smile. "Will you please sign my cast." She asked handing me a sharpie. "I'd love to." I said as I took the sharpie. 'Love you -Sonic.' Was what I wrote on her cast. "Thank you." She hugged me with her other arm, I hugged her back. I kissed her head, and rested my head on hers. The nurse walked in. "Hello, how are you?" She asked grabbing the clipboard off the table. "A lil sore but good." Tori relpied. "Okay, well I wanted to tell you were going to keep you here overnight then you may return home tomorrow." She said writing something on the clipboard. "Okay." Tori said. "And visitor hours will end in 5 minutes." She said. "Okay I'll leave soon." I said. The nurse nodded and walked out the room. "Sonic can you do me a favor?" Tori asked. "Of course." I relpied. "Can you tell Amy it isnt her fault." She asked. "Yes. I'll tell her." I said smiling. "Thanks." Tori said smiling. I kissed her lips and headed for the door. "Bye." I said smiling looking back at her. "Bye." She said smiling waving at me. I waved back and walked out.

I walked back to the waiting room and saw only Amy and Tails still here. "Whered everyone go?" I asked as we started walking out. "It's 10:46pm, everyone left." Tails said. "Oh, and Amy." I said looking at her. She was silent all night since what happened to Tori. "You know it isnt your fault." I said. She looked at me, tears was forming in her eyes. "Dont Cry Ames." I said drying her tears. "Tori said it wasnt your fault, so dont feel guilty." I said. She looked up at me again, I smiled. She hugged me and cried into my chest. I patted her back. "Its okay Ames."

**(Scourge's POV)**

I was angry at Sonic, I hid behind a tree with a camera. I took a picture of Amy and Sonic. "I'll get my girl blue. You just watch." I said holding the picture of Sonic and Amy I just took in my hand. I smiled and walked into the hospital. I went to room '3-C' and opened the door. Tori was reading a magazene, she put it down. "Scourge." She said in a worried tone. "Hey babe." I said walking up next to her and kissed her. She pushed me away. I grabbed her cast, then a sharpie. 'Scourge loves you babe' I wrote on it. "What do you want Scourge." She asked pulling her arm from me. "I came to check on my girl." I said smiling and looked into her eyes. "Whatever, and Im not your girl. Im-" "Yea yea." I said cutting her off. "But I got something to show you." I said showing her the picture I took. She took the picture from my hand. "What is this." Tori asked looking at me. "It's a picture of Sonic and Amy. They were kissing but I couldnt get the picture in time. I took it just a few minutes ago." I said. "They were hugging, kissing and talking and Sonic called Amy 'Ames' which Sonic's pet name for her." I said also. Tori returned her attention to the photo. Tears began to form in her eyes. "How could he." Tori put the photo on the table next to her and started crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Dont cry babe. Im here for you." I said smiling. She leaned on my chest and continued to cry. I dried her tears. She looked up at me and quieted her crying. "There you go babe, let me see that smile of yours." She smiled a tiny bit. "No no, I wanna see that Tori smile." I said. She giggled and smiled. "There it is." I said smiling along with her. I kissed her cheek. She leaned against my chest again and looked at the ceiling. "Get some sleep babe, Ill stay with you tonight." She nodded and yawned. I kissed her soft lips. "Night." She said cuddling to me and falling asleep, so did I.


	4. Chapter 4

**(The next moring. Tori's POV)**

I woke up and yawned, I saw a note and grabbed it. "Hey babe, sorry I left this morning. Ill see you later, Love Scourge." "Good morning ." The nurse said as she walked in with a plate of food. "Here's your breakfest, and apple juice." She said pulling over a table and putting my plate on it. "Enjoy." She said as she took the lid off the plate. It was a pancake with scrambled eggs and grits. "Wow this looks good." I said smiling. The nurse left the room and I started eatting. When I was done the nurse returned. "Ready to go home?" She asked taking my plate. "Yes." I said getting up. "Your going to have this cast on for 7 weeks." She said. "Okay." I grabbed the photo on the table I put it in my pocket and left. I started walking to my house. "Hey Tori." I looked and saw Sonic comming up behind me. I turned from him and continued walking. "Tori." Sonic said standing infront of me. "Whats wrong?" He asked. I just looked at him. I walked past him. "Tori?" He asked walking infront of me again. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Move." I said. He didnt. "What happened?" I took the photo outta my pocket and pushed it on his chest. "You tell me." I walked past him. He looked at the photo and stopped me. "Tori its not what it looks like." He said. "Whatever, leave me alone." I took the photo and ran to my house. I opened the door and closed it behind me, I let no tears fall. Noah came around the corner. "Hey Tori, welcome home." He said greeting me. "Hi Noah." I said trying my best to sound happy. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the photo in my hand. "Nothing." I said. He took the photo from me. He looked at it then at me. "What is this?" He asked. "Its nothing Noah." I said taking the photo back and walking past him. "It isnt nothing." He said grabbing my arm. "Come on were gonna talk about this." He took me upstairs to my room and closed the door. "Okay tell me." He asked. I sighed and told him.

"So this Sonic just became your boyfriend and another boy named Scourge showed you a picture of a girl named Amy and him hugging and Sonic said it isnt what it looks like?" Noah asked. I nodded. "Well did you ever lisen to his side of the story?" Noah asked. There was a knock on the door, I walked to my window and looked. It was Sonic. "Tell him I dont wanna talk to him." I said. Noah nodded. He walked out my room and I followed him, I stayed behind the wall while Noah asnwered the door. "Yes?" Noah asked. "Hi Im So-" "I know who you are." Noah said cutting Sonic off. "Your that Sonic boy I saw at the hospital." Noah said. "Yes sir, I was wondering if I can speak to Tori." Sonic asked. Noah looked back at me. Should I talk to him about this? Or just leave it be for a while. I shook my head. Noah looked back at Sonic. "Im sorry Sonic." Noah said. "No sir, I am. Tell Tori Im sorry." Sonic said sadly. Noah nodded. "I will." Sonic left and Noah closed the door. I leaned aganist the wall and slid down it. I cried into my arms. "Its ok Tori, dont cry." Noah said sitting down next to me. I got up and went to my room.

**(5 hours later.)**

I layed on my bed and couldnt stop thinking of Sonic. Maybe Noah is right I really didnt lisen to Sonic's side of the story, I got off my bed. Ima go find Sonic and hear his side of the story. I walked downstairs and out the door. I ran to Sonic's house. When I got there I was about to knock on the door but heard noises inside. I looked through the window and saw Sonic with Amy. I took a step back but stepped on a twig which snapped. I heard foot steps I ran behind a tree and peeked around it. "Hello?" Sonic asked. "What is it Sonic?" Amy asked walking out of his house. "I dont know and Amy why are you here?" Sonic asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay. You seem pretty down." Amy replied. "Id rather not talk about it." Sonic said walking back into his house. Amy sighed and looked toward the direction where I was. "Tori come out." Amy said. I was shocked I came from behind the tree. "Howd you know I was here?" I asked. "I could see your frozen blue eyes peirce through the darkness." She replied. "Oh..." I said rubbing my head. "Yea." Amy started to walk away. "Amy..." I said. She turned to me. "Yes?" She asked. "You know it isnt your fault right?" I asked. "Yea..but I still feel guilty." She relpied turning to me with tears in her eyes. I walked to her and hugged her. "Its okay Amy it isnt your fault so dont feel guilty." I relpied smiling. She hugged me back. "Thanks Tori." Amy said. "Your welcome." I relpied. "You know you should talk to Sonic, he seems pretty down." Amy said. I almost forgot about that. "Okay, bye Amy." "Bye." She said leaving.

I went to Sonic's door and knocked. "Comming." I heard Sonic say from the inside. He opened the door, I could tell by his expresion he was surprised to see me but also happy. "Hey Sonic..." I said. "Hi Tori." He replied. "I came to talk to you, and say Im sorry." I said looking down at the ground. I felt two arms around me. Sonic hugged me. "Dont be sorry Tori. Come on." Sonic said as he lead me inside. We talked. "So you got this picture from Scourge?" Sonic asked. "Yes. He said he took outside the hospital." I said. "Ugh, I knew there was someone behind the tree, Tori it isnt what it looks like nothing happened." Sonic said. "Sonic, relax I believe you." I said smiling. "You do?" He asked. "Yes, if you say nothing happened then I believe you. I trust you." I said smiling. "Thanks Tori." Sonic said smiling. "I better get home." I said. "It's pretty late." Sonic said. I looked at his clock. "Its 11:45pm already?" I asked noticing the time. "Yea." He said. "I didnt realize that." I said. "You can stay here for the night." Sonic said. "I dont wanna be a bother." I said turning around, my cheeks starting to heat up. "You'll never be a bother." Sonic said turning me to face him. He was smiling, I returned a smile. "Thanks Sonic." I said. "Your welcome." He said. "Follow me." I followed him to a door and he opened it. "This is my room, you can sleep here I'll sleep on the couch in the living room." He said. I took a step inside. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course, good night." He said smiling and closed the door. I looked around and smiled. I loved how nice Sonic is. I walked over to his bed, it was a queensize one with blue sheets. I layed down, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**(The next morning.)**

I woke up and yawned. I looked at the clock 9:15am it read. I removed the covers and got up. I opened the door and walked out, I walked into the living room to find a sleeping Sonic on the couch. I quietly giggled and walked over to him, he looked so cute I didnt desturb him, I grabbed a peice of paper and pen and wrote him a thank you note. I left his house and started walking home. When I finally got home, the house smelled like fresh, hot breakfest. I walked into the kitchen to see my brother Jessie and someone else at the tabel. "Morning T." Jessie said smiling. "Morning." I said smiling. "You remember Axel right?" Jessie said pointing to the dude next to him. Axel was the rock-n-roll loving, horror movie freak, stakeboardin hedgehog. "Of course, how could I forget Axel." I said, I knew who he was when I walked in. "Hey Tori, havent seen you in forever." Axel said getting up and walking over to me and gave me a huge hug, I returned his hug. Axel is a electric green and black hedgehog, with dreamy chocolate brown eyes. He's 16 but looks 18. "How have you been? You've gotten so much prettier than the last time I've seen you." Axel said. I looked away and smiled and blushed. "Dude, quit flirting." Jessie said mocking Axel. Axel use to have a crush on me, I dont know if he still does though. "You flirt with my sister." Axel said crossing his arms. Jessie started to blush and said nothing. "Ohhhh burn." I said giggling. Axel laughed. "Where's Noah and Dustin?" Axel asked looking at my embrassed brother. "Dustin's at work and Noah went to the library." Jessie said without looking at us. "Oh, cheer up dude, I was only messin'." Axel said. Jessie looked up and smiled. "A'ight." Jessie said smiling.

"Jessie dear brother of mine, you love me right?" I asked hugging him waiting for an answer. He looked at me. "What do you want." Jessie asked. "What do you mean what do I want." I asked. "You tell me you love me when you want something." Jessie said. That was kinda true. "Can you please make me some breskfest? Cause you love me and like almost my birthday." I asked. "Your birthday isnt for another 3 months." Jessie said. "And your point?" I asked. "My point is Im not making you breakfest." Jessie said. I frowned. "Ill make you breakfest, Tori." Axel said walking to the stove. "Thank you Axel." I said smiling. "Suck up." Jessie said. "At least Axel's nice of enough to make me breakfest unlike some people I know." I said poking his chestfur. He smiled. "Where were you last night, you werent in your room." He asked. Axel turned to me as well. I was speachless, there was no way I was telling Jessie I was at Sonic's house. "Uh..." I said looking for an asnwer. "Wanna play Mortal Kombat 9?" I asked changing the subject. "Sure." He said. **(note: I dont own mortal kombat 9, its a real game.)**

Me and Jessie walked into the living and started playing mortal kombat 9. "Come on." Jessie yelled when I started winning. "Come on Freddy! Help me out here!" Jessie yelled at his character, which was Freddy Cougar. I was playing Mileena the cannibal. "Almost there." I said, I pushed in the code. "Fatalily. Mileena wins." The game said. I jumped with my victory. "Ha ha, I won." I said jumping. I jumped in the air but was grabbed by someone and pulled to them. "Gotcha T." I turned and it was Axel. I giggled and smiled. "Your breakfest is ready." Axel said gently nipping at my ear, I giggled and walked into the kitchen. I ate the breakfest he made me, which was pancakes and eggs. "Yummy." I said. After a while I finished eating I put the plate in the sink. I walked into the living room and saw Axel and Jessie playing mortal kombact 9. Axel was Johnny and Jessie was still Freddy. "Fatalily. Johnny wins." The game said. Axel jumped up. "Ha! I won." Axel said. He turned to me. "May I have a reward for my winning?" Axel asked with a cute and cheesy british accent. "What do you wish for your reward to be?" I asked returning the accent. "A kiss." Axel said. Something in my gut told me he was gonna say that. I kissed my finger tips and put it on his cheek. "Close enough." I walked past the boys and went upstairs to my room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I saw something on my bed. I walked to it, it was a single red rose. "Awwww." I said smiling. A note was under it, I grabbed it. Axel, it read on the card. I put the rose in a water bottle and placed it next to my bed. I smelled it, and exhaled with a sigh. I walked down stairs. Jessie and Axel still playing the game.

"Well Im out." I said. "I got my driveing test today." Jessie said. "You lost your license again?" I asked. "Yea..." Jessie rubbed his head. "Can I join you Tori?" Axel asked. "Sure." I said. We all walked outside. "Here's your key." Jessie said handing me my key. "Thanks, and good luck on your driveing test. Dont hit a tree." I said. "One time!" Jessie yelled and stormed off. I giggled and started walking with Axel next to me. We walked and talked. Axel told me about his life and family, and I did the same. "By the way, what happened to your arm?" He asked pointing to my casted up arm. "Skateboarding fail." I said lying. "Okay then." He said then his phone started ringing. "Hello?" He asnwered. A moment or two later. "Alright." He said hanging up. "What's up?" I asked. "I gotta babysit." He said. I giggled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Laugh all you want now, cause Ill get you back." He said smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Have fun babysitting." I said getting out of his grip. He stuck his tounge out at me and left. I started walking. "Hey babe, I see your feeling better." I turned and it was Scourge. I took a step back. "Scourge, what do you want now." I said crossing my arms. "I wanted to check up on you, I went to your house and nowhere was home." He said walking towards me. "You cant possibly know where I live." I said. "Oh really." He picked me up and started running, he carried me to my house. "How do you know where I live." I asked. "A little birdy told me." He said kissing my cheek. I got out of his arms. I walked away. "Hey babe, whats the rush?" He asked standing infront of me. I rolled my eyes, and walked past him. "Slow down." He said standing infront of me again. I remembered something, I thought on it and felt something in my hand. I looked and it was Amy's hammer. "Get out of my way." I said holding the hammer up. He moved, I kept the hammer and kept doing.

* * *

I walked to F.F hq, I walked in the garage and saw Sonic talking to Tails who was working on something. "Hey Tori." Tails said smiling. "Hey Tails." I relpied returning his smile. "Hey Tori." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic." I said smiling. I sat down next to Sonic and Tails. "Whatcha working on?" I asked. "If it works Ill use it to make me older." Tails said. "What, you dont like being 12?" I asked. "I want people to stop treating me like a kid." He said. I heard something.

"You'd hear that?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I'll check it out." I got up and went into the room. I saw Shadow. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked. "What do you think." He said. I heard a loud bang. "What the-" Shadow said. We ran into the garage. I looked and saw a lil blue baby on the table. I walked over to the table, it was Sonic. "Miles-Tails Prower!" I said. Tails looked over the table. "He he, opps." He said. "Mommy!" Baby Sonic said hugging my waist. Shadow walked up next to me. "Yall have fun with that." Shadow turned and started to walk away. Baby Sonic looked his way. "Uhhh!" He yelled Shadow turned around. Shadow walked back over to the table. "What." Shadow asked. "Daddy!" He hugged Shadows torso. "No way." Shadow said pushing baby Sonic away. "Tails." I siad looking at him.

"What did you do to Sonic." I asked. "Well, I hit the wrong button, and it exploded I had time to duck but Sonic didnt so now he's a baby." Tails said. "You can fix this right?" I asked. "Yes, but Im going to need time." Tails said. "What about Sonic thinking Im his mom." I asked. "Or how he thinks Im his dad." Shadow added also, trying to pry baby Sonic off of him. "Congratulations you have a temperary child." Tails said with a sheepish smile. "No." Me and Shadow said at the same time. "Come on do it for Sonic." Tails said. "Fine. For Sonic." I said picking up baby Sonic. "Shadow, your gonna have to help." I said looking at him. "Fine, but Im not doing it for him." Shadow said. "Ill start working right now." Tails started getting his tools and started drawing blue prints. Me and Shadow left with baby Sonic. "Daddy." Baby Sonic said reaching for Shadow. He groaned and took Sonic. "I love you Daddy." Baby Sonic said hugging Shadow. I giggled. "Yea yea, laugh all you want." Shadow said looking at me. I winked at him and giggled again. "Park!" Baby Sonic said pointing to a near by park. Me and Shadow walked into the parked and put baby Sonic on the ground. He ran off and I sat down on a bench under a tree, Shadow sat down next to me. "So tell me about yourself Shadow." I said turning to him. "You intersted about my life?" Shadow asked with a surprised expression on his face. "Yes, I really am." I said. "Well, it all started in the space calony ark in space..." Shadow began.

**(30 minutes later.)**

"You were created by Doctor Robotnink, and lost your friend Maria?" I asked. He nodded. "Maria was my only friend." Shadow said. "And to loose her, it was horrible." Shadow said looking away. I felt sorry for him, I never knew that about him. I put my hand on his back. "I'll be your friend Shadow." I said. He looked up and me. "You would be my friend?" He asked. "I wouldnt I will be your friend." I said smiling. "You remind me of Maria, your kind smile and your big sweet heart." Shadow said smiling. "Thanks." I said smiling and blushing a little bit. "So tell me about you." Shadow said looking at me. "Well when I saw a kid..." I began and told him about my life. "You saw your parents die?" Shadow asked a couple minutes later. I nodded. "Im sorry Tori, I saw Maria die as well so I know how you feel." Shadow said putting his hand on my back. I smiled. "But I know there in a better place, and there always with me." I said putting my hand on my heart. "I never saw it that way." Shadow said looking at his chest. I took his hand and placed it on his heart. "Maria is always with you." I said smiling. Shadow smiled as well. "You have a cute smile, you should smlie more often." I said. "Really? Thanks." Shadow said. Me and Shadow kept talking when Baby Sonic came up to us. "Mommy. Daddy, Im tired." He said yawning. I smiled and picked him up. "We'll take you home." I said. "Were we gonna take him?" Shadow asked standing up. "Ill take him to his house." I said. Me and Shadow walked to Sonic's house. "So this is where Blue lives." Shadow said as we walked to Sonic's door. I opened it and put baby Sonic on the couch with a towel. "Night Mommy." Baby Sonic said before falling asleep. "Night." I walked away the couch.

"Ima stay here." I said. "Want me to stay?" Shadow asked. "If you want." I said. "I'll stay." He relpied. I yawned. "You tired?" Shadow asked looking at me. "Yea." I said. "Get some sleep." Shadow said. "Ill take first watch." I nodded and went to the other couch, I layed down and went to sleep.

**(Well well well. Thanks Tails. Baby Sonic thinks Tori and Shadow are his mommy and daddy. How long will Sonic be a baby? Wait until the next chpater! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Some time around 3 am.)**

Baby Sonic began to cry. I opened my eyes, I looked over and saw Sonic crying. Then did I notice I was cuddling up to Shadow. He woke as well, I rested my head on his chest. "Hes awake." I said in tired voice. "Before sunrise he's your son." Shadow said yawning. "Fine." I got up and walked over to baby Sonic. I picked him up. "What is it?" I asked. "Cold." He said. He kicked off the towel I put him in. I picked it up and put it back around him. He quieted down and went back to sleep. I was cold too. "What he want?" Shadow asked now standing up. "He was cold, so am I." I said shivering a bit. Shadow grabbed a blanket. "Here." He put it around me. "Thanks, but what about you." I asked. "Im not cold." He said. "You arent?" I asked walking over to him and hugged him. "Wow, your nice and warm." I said. "Man, you are cold." Shadow said. I nodded. "Lets go back to sleep." We walked back to the couch. For warmth I cuddled to Shadow, he said he didnt mind. We fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door being banged on, I looked at the clock. '8:30am' . I yawned and got up, Shadow was still asleep. Even though he was sound asleep he still had that power look to his face, I placed the blanket on him and walked to the door. "Mommy!" Baby Sonic yelled. I picked him up then went to the door. I opened it. "Hey Tori!" Yelled a happy and smiling Amy Rose. "Hi Amy." I said. "What are you doing at Sonic's house? "She asked then looked at Baby Sonic. "Omg, is that Sonic? What happened to him?" Amy asked. "Long story." I said. "Whos at the door?" I turned and saw Shadow was awake. "Shadow? What is he doing at Sonic's house?" Amy asked. "Longer story." I said looking back at Amy. "What's going on!" Amy demanded. "Come in I'll tell you." Amy followed me inside, I told her the story about what happened.

"Sonic was transformed into a baby by Tails, and he thinks you and Shadow are his parents?" Amy asked. We nodded, baby Sonic was in my lap and he was hugging my waist. "So this is all Tails doing!" She said angerly standing up. I stoud up as well and gave baby Sonic to Shadow. "He didn't do it on purpose." I said. Amy ignored me and left, I grabbed my cell and called Tails. "Hello?" Asked Tails on the other line. "Hey Tails, its Tori thought I'd let you know that Amy is on her way and she's mad, so...you have been warned." I said than hanged up. "He'll be fine." Shadow said standing up. "Today, I'll take care of blue." Shadow said. "You sure?" I asked. He nodded as if saying yes. "Okay, call me if you need anything." I wrote my number on a napkin and left.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I walked over to the table and grabbed Tori's number, I placed it in my glove. "Where is mommy going?" Sonic asked. "Your gonna be with me today." I replied and headed for the door. I walked to Eggmans headquaters. "If anyone asks, Im just babysitting and your name is Zonic. Wait there's already a Zonic, damn." I said. "Cinos. Your names Cinos." I walked into the building. Scourge and Eggman were doing something. Scourge looked up at me, he fell to the floor laughing. I held in my anger. "Whats so funny." I asked. "Ha, nice kid Shadow." Scourge said standing up. He walked over to me. "So, whos the lucky girl? I knew you had it in you." Scourge said nugging me. "Shut up Scourge, im just babysitting. Dumbass." I said. "Dont cuss infront of the child Shadow!" Scourge yelled. "So who's your mommy?" Scourge asked tontaly looking at blue. "To-" I cut him off by placing my hand on his mouth. "To?" Scourge asked. Sonic bit my finger. "Ow!" I said pulling my finger back. "Tori." Baby Sonic said clapping. "Tori? My Tori?" Scourge looked up at me. "It's not what it sounds like." I said. "You sure, it sure sounds like..." Eggman said walking over now joining our conversation. "Let me explain first before you two start saying stuff." I said placing blue on the ground. I told them the story. "So thats where you went after your misson to F.F Hq." Eggman said. I nodded. "Im not buying it." Scourge said. "It's not for sale, dumbass." I said. I looked for Sonic who was now playing with a gun, he pointed it at us and pulled the triger, we all ducked. "No, not the shades!" Scourge asked looking at his sunglasses now with a giant hole in them. I chuckled. "Nice shot kid." I said walking over to him and taking the gun. "But, Ill hold on to this." I placed the gun on the table. "Your buying me a new pair of shades." Scourge said glaring at me. "I aint buying you anything." I walked away from him, picked up blue, and left.

"So where you wanna do today?" I asked. "Park!" He yelled clapping. I took him to a nearby park, I put him down and ran into the castle area. I heard my phone ring, I answered. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Shadow, its Tori." Said a happy Tori on the other line. "Hi Tori." I relpied. "How's it going?" She asked. "Good, I brought him to the park now he's playing." I said looking his way. She gigglied. I chuckled along with her. "I miss you two." She said. I was rather shocked. "We miss you too." I said. "Daddy!" Blue said running up to me. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked. "Boo boo." He said pointing to his knee, which was now red. "What is it?" Tori asked. "He got hurt now his knee's red." I relpied. "Awww poor baby, kiss it better." She said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Kiss you fingers and put it on his knee to make it feel better." She said. I rolled my eyes but did what she said. "Thank you Daddy." Blue said hugging my waist. "Your welcome." He looked at my phone and I guess saw the name Tori, cause he yelled 'mommy' really loud. "Hi baby boy." She said giggling. "I miss you mommy." He said. "I know you do sweetie I miss you too and your daddy." She said. "Daddy brought me to the park!" He yelled. "I know he told me, are you having fun?" She asked. "Yes." He said. I looked up the beautiful blue sky turned a nasty gray. Then lightning struck. "Sounds like a storm." I said. "You wanna keep him or bring him here?" She asked. "I'll bring him to you." I said. "Okay, I'll be waiting." She said hanging up. I hung up. "Time to go visit mommy." I picked him up and headed for Tori's house. When I got there I knocked on the door. I waited then it opened, Tori smilie which made me smile as well.

"Hi Shadow." She said happily and smiling. "Hi Tori." I said. "Hi Mommy!" Baby Sonic yelled reaching for her. Tori took him. "Hey lil man." She said tickling his stomach. He giggled and so did Tori. I turned and walked away. "Shadow wait." Tori said. I turned to her. "You dont have to go, you can stay here. If you want I mean." She said. I smilied at her kindness. "Okay." I said I followed her inside.

**(Tori's POV)**

Baby Sonic started to yawn. "Tired?" I asked him. He nodded, me and Shadow went to my room. "Nice room." Shadow said. "Thanks." I said. I put Sonic on my bed, he yawned and fell asleep, I put a blanket on him. I walked to my window and closed it. Then the rain it with loud thunder and bright lightning. "Quite a storm out there." Shadow said. "I know." I relpied then grabbed a chair and put it infront of the window. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked. "Sometimes I just like to sit infront of the window and watch the rain storms. Its quite fasinating." I said. "I like to do the same thing." Shadow said pulling up a chair and putting it close to mine and sat down. We looked out at the rainy outside world.

I sighed and rested my head on Shadow's shoulder, he didnt move or comment he let me. Shadow is more out-going then the first time I met him, I liked the new Shadow. I smiled and looked up at him, he smiled as well. "Tori." Shadow said looking into my eyes. "Yes Shadow." I asked looking into his eyes. There was a moment of silence then Shadow spoke. "Your a true friend and I havent met a single person as sweet as you are, your just like Maria." Shadow said smiling. I smiled at his comment. "Thank you." I said. "I've found my new Maria." He said slowing leaning towards me. I leaned to him as well until we met face to face, nose to nose, then lips to lips. Shadow had put his warm lips to mine, I smiled as we kissed. He pulled away. Baby Sonic began to cry, I walked over to him and picked him. "Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked the crying Baby Sonic. He looked up at me and continued to cry. I kissed his head and rocked him while I sang a lullby my mother would sing to me. He began to quiet down and eventually fell back sleep. I sat on my bed still holding sonic and I layed back with a sigh. I opened my eyes to see Shadow above me smiling, I smiled. "Why so smiliey?" I asked looking at him. "No reason, just smiling. You said for me to smile for often." Shadow said. I giggled. "Good boy." I said patting his cheek. Shadow was so more kindr and caring then he appears, plus hes a great kisser.

**(Weeks later)**

Its been 7 weeks and alots happened. Dustin got a promotion, Noah got his photo on the wall at the library, both me and Jessie got our drivers lisence, Sonics still a baby, Shadow and me are somewhat like a thing now, and the best news of all..I get my cast off today. Me, Shadow, and Baby Sonic went to the hospital to have my cast removed. Shadow put Sonic in the toy room and I was looking out the window. I sighed and felt arms around me, it was Shadow. "Why so down? I thought you'd be happy." Shadow said kissing my cheek. "I am happy." I said. "Then prove it, smile." I smiled a tad. "No, wheres that famous Tori smile we all know and love." Shadow said kissing my neck causing me to smile and laugh. "Tori?" The nurse said. I walked to the nurse and followed her to a room where the doctor was sitting in a chair. "Hello how are you today?" The doctor asked. "A little nervous." I said. "Dont be, it will be over before you know it. Please sit here." He said pointing to the table, I sat down and the doctor brought out a hand saw. "I will remove your cast with this. This saw is made just for removing cast. It wont harm you. Ill show you." He turned on the saw and put it on his arm he was fine. Then he put the saw to my arm and cut threw the cast till it was off. "Do you want to keep your cast?" The doctor asked. I nodded and looked at my arm. The doctor put my cast in a bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said smiling. The doctor smiled and I left. Shadow was holding Sonic in his arms when I walked out. "Mommy!" Sonic yelled hugging my leg, I hugged him and kissed his head. Shadow picked him up and we left. "Whats in the bag?" Shadow asked. "My cast." I said, then my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it, it said Tails calling. "Hello?" I said answering. "Tori, great news I finished my machiene. I can change Sonic back to 15!" Tails said happily. "Ok. Be there soon." I said hanging up. "Tails finished the machiene. He can now change Sonic back." I said. "Ok." Me, Shadow, and Baby Sonic walked to FF H.Q. Shadows phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. After a minute he hung up. "I gotta go." He said putting his phone away. "Ok, bye." I said then Shadow ran off, I walked in to see Tails. "Hey Tails." I said holding baby Sonic in my arms. "Hey Tori, put Sonic here." He said pointing to the table, I put Sonic there. "Now, quick question what happens with this doesnt work?" I asked. "Whether this will make Sonic 15 again or it will make disappear forever." Tails said pointing a green gun at Sonic and shot a green beam at him, I ducked. "Ow, my head." I looked up and saw a 15 year old Sonic sitting on the table. "SONIC! YOUR BACK!" I yelled happily hugging Sonic tightly. "Where did I go?" Sonic asked but hugged me back anyway. "Its sort-of a long story." Tails said. "Im lisening." Sonic said.

"Well, Tails made a machine to make him older but instead it made you a baby, plus you thought me and Shadow were your mom and dad. Youve been a baby for 6 weeks. Then Tails just changed you back." I said. "What. Really?" Sonic asked not believeing it. "Yup. See." I said showing him a picture of him as a baby. "Weird, I dont remember any of that." Sonic said looking at the photo. He looked at my arm. "Hey, you got your cast off." He said poiting at my arm. "Yup, I got it off today." I said smiling. "What all happened when I was a baby?" Sonic asked. "Where do I begin. You loved going to the park, and keeping me and Shadow up all night. You loved playing peek-a-boo with Shadow." I said remembering things. "I really thought Shadow was my dad?" Sonic asked. "Yup, you two were too cute. Like real father and son." I said showing him a picture of him and Shadow. "We even took you to a fair." I said showing him a picture. "Whats in the back ground?" I took the photo and looked. In the background was Shadow kissing me, my cheeks grew warm and I hid the photo. "Uh nothing." I said. "Tori." I looked at Sonic. "What was in the photo." He asked getting off the table and walking towards me. I put the photo behind me. "Nothing." I said. Sonic ran behind me and tried to grab it. I turned and held it out infront of me as far as I can. Sonic wrapped his arms around me and tried to reach for it. I got away from him. "Tori, give me that picture." Sonic said. I ran out of ideas I put the photo in my shirt. "Ha, cant get it now." I said. Sonic took a step closer. "Do it and I kill you." I said. "You cant kill me, Tails is a witness." Sonic said. "Then I'll kill Tails cause hes a witness." I said. "Whoa, leave me out of this." Tails said. I walked to the couch and sat down. "You ok?" Sonic asked sitting next to me. "Yea, Im fine." I said looking down.

"I have a question." I said. "What is it?" He said. "When I woke up, I saw you chasing Eggman in the sky. But you didnt look like your-self. You were midnight blue and your eyes were gone. Did you turn dark?" I asked looking at Sonic. "Yes, I did. I thought Eggman killed you. My anger grew out of control and I started to chase him and planned on killing him. But seeing how you were alive and on the hill. My anger and rage calmed and I returned to normal." Sonic said. "Ive seen that happen before, people's anger over comming them and they loose contol. I hate to see people in that much anger and pain. Its scary, and seeing you like that...was like...seeing my parents die again." I said looking at him. "Ill control my temper the next time." Sonic said hugging me. "Promise?" I asked. "I promise." Sonic said kissing me. I smiled and so did he. "Ima go for a walk." I said standing up and leaving.

I walked out of H.Q. and started walking, it was a nice sunny day. I smiled and I saw the park where me and Shadow took Sonic when he was a baby, all the kids were running and playing and laughing having fun. I loved kids and I missed Sonic being a baby, I sighed and continued to walk. "Hey babe." I felt arms around me, and then a kiss on the cheek. I knew who it was. "Scourge." I said looking over my shoulder and saw his face. "Yea, I've missed you babe. You've been hanging out with that emo team mate I work with." Scourge said. I broke out of his grip and turned to face him. "His name is Shadow and he isnt emo." I said clinching my fist. Scourge gave me a smart and sexy smirk. "What are you smirking at." I said crossing my arms. I heard a noise behind me, I turned and it was a open warp ring portal, then I was pushed in. I opened my eyes and I was in Scourge's kingdom, I saw Scourge on his throne. "Why did you bring me here." I asked angerly. "Funny thing about my throne my princess. Its not just a chair, its the source of my power." Scourge said then his emerald green fur turned dark purple, he looked more powerful and I could feel it. I took a step back and Scourge stood and started towards me. "So babe, like my super form?" Scourge asked grabbing my hands. "Hmm, let me think uh no." I said pulling my hands back. Scourge got a very angry look on his face, I got a bit scared. "Wrong answer." He said. I ran away from him, I ran out of the kingdom and looked for somewhere to hide. I hid behind a tree.

"Hes so powerful and I have no way back to my world." I said then it hit me. "I could always even the score." I said smiling.

**(Even the score? Whats Tori talking about? Fnd out next chapter! Which will be posted as soon as possible trust me, Im a busy person. Between highschool and my homework, Ill take time to get this all posted. And btw to my red-haired friend. GET YOUR PHONE ON!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Tori's POV)**

Then the tree was ripped from the ground, it was Scourge. I remained still and remembered what my grandfather told me. "Hey babe, you hiding from me?" Scourge said. I ignored him and kept thinking. "Hey, Im talking to you!" Scourge yelled angerly. I remembered then Scourge slammed the tree on me but I used my hand to hold it up. Now super I flew in the air and holding the tree behind me. "Oh Scourge." I said. "Well babe now you answer me." He turned and I hit him with the tree, he crashed into his kingdom through a window. "What the hell-!" He yelled but then looked at me. **(note: most of this is just Tori messing with Scourge.)**

"Your not the only one who can go super baby." I said smiling. My super form is my fur turns yellow with black stripes, blood-red eyes, a black tube-top, a lime green skirt over black bootcut pants with lime green shoes and black gloves. "Now Ive evened the score." I said cracking my knuckles. "Aw Im your baby now? My dear, dont you look stunning." Scourge said smiling flying up to me. "Why thank you and dont get use to me calling you baby." I said. "Well your mine, whether you call me baby or not." Scourge said grabbing my hands and kissing my lips. I kissed him back, I meant to. He pulled back. "I thought you didnt like to kiss me babe." Scourge said. "You think to much baby. I kiss when I want to." I said smiling. Scourge smiled and kissed my lips again. I kissed him back. We stopped for air, I smiled. "I love your super form babe." Scourge said kissing my neck. I giggled. "Purple is a good look for you baby." I said smiling. Scourge smiled at me as well. "This isnt gonna last, catch me if you can." I said kissing his cheek, taking his blue shades, then flying off. Scourge followed me. I flew into the forest and grabbed a tree and waited for Scourge to come by. "Oh babe, where are you." Scourge said looking through the trees. "Surprise!" I yelled hitting him with the tree. He yelled as he flew back and broke trees as he went through them.

"Ow. Damn she can throw a strong hit." Scourge said rubbing his arm. "Come on baby, you cant give up already." I said sitting on his lap. "Why you playing games with me babe?" Scourge asked putting his hand on my cheek. "I thought you liked to play games? My Scourge wouldnt give up so easily." I said standing up and turning my back to him. Scourge stood and wrapped his arms around me. "Ill never give up on you babe." He said kissing me and his hands up my stomach and moving up but I stopped him before he went fether. "Touchy huh baby?" I asked removing his hands. I flew up.

"No one gets touchy with me baby." I said getting angry. Scourge took a step back, and flew up. "Come on babe, cant we talk this out?" Scourge asked. "You didnt seem so talky when you wanted crush me with that tree!" I yelled flying after him. He flew off full speed and I was right behind him, I saw reach in his pocket and pulled out his warp ring. "Later babe." He said opening it and going through, I made it through at the last second but Scourge didnt see me.

**(Scourge's POV)**

I was panting while I put my warp ring back in my pocket. "Finally, I got away from her." I said between breaths for air. "Damn. My arm is klling me." I said rubbing my arm where Tori threw me into those trees. "Oh baby." My eyes widened and I turned. It was Tori. "What you wanna take my jacket too? Or break my other arm." I asked. She smiled. "Ill take your jacket, its night time and Im cold." Tori said. "I was kidding, it was bad enough that you took my shades." I said. "Baby, were in my world now and without your precious ring you got no way back home." She said. I patted my jacket pockets but didnt feel the warp ring. "Looking for this?" I looked up and saw Tori with my warp ring. "How did you?" I asked. "Some things need to stay secert baby. Lets leave it at that." Then the fight broke out again.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was at Freedom Figthers H.Q. with Tails and Amy. "I'm so bored." Amy said whinning. I rolled my eyes then heard a loud bang. "What the hell?" I asked then me, Amy, and Tails went outside to see what was happening. It was Super Scourge fighting someone. "Its Scourge!" Amy yelled. "Whos he fighting?" Tails asked. We looked carefully at his oppent. I was shoked. "Sonic, what is it." Amy asked. "I know who Scourge is fighting." "Who?" Tails asked. "Its Tori." I said watching the fight. "That cant be Tori up there. Since when can she go super? Did you know that?" Amy asked looking at me. I shook my head still watching the fight. Tori hit Scourge and he fell to the ground, threw a tree, and skid on the wet grass. He stoud, fixed his jacket, and went back to fight Tori. The fight went on for 10 more minutes.

**(Tori's POV)**

I was still fighting I noticed Scourge was getting tired. "Getting tired baby?" I asked crossing my arms. "Course not." He replied. I giggled. "Whats so funny?" Scourge asked. "You think your so tuff, you couldnt beat me in your regular form. Your just waisting yours and my time." I said. "You think I cant beat you in my regular form?" Scourge asked getting angry. "Oh, the wanna-be tuff guy sounds mad." I said smiling. Scourge grabbed my arms and tugged me over to him. "I can beat you in my regular form anyday." Scourge said getting in my face. "Prove it then." I said smiling and kissed his nose. "Oh, thats it." Scourge said changing back into his regular form. My plan worked, I smiled. He let me go and I grabbed his jacket and got in his face. "Im so weak, what did you do?" Scourge yelled angerly. "I did nothing, see when you change back you weaken. Making it easier to kick your ass." I said. "You tricked me!" Scourge yelled. "Yes I did. Funny how the world works." I said punching him which knocked him out. I smiled and looked down to see 3 familar figures, I flew down.

"Hey guys." I said walking to them with Scourge on my shoulders. "Uh- I- you can go super?" Sonic asked. "Of course, how do I look?" I asked. "I-uh. Amazing." Sonic said blushing. I giggled and returned to my normal form. "Well, Ima take Scourge to jail in the zone-universe." I said grabbing the warp ring and flipped it off my finger. "Anyone want to come?" I asked. "I will." Sonic said. "Kay. Lets go." We walked in the portal.

**(In the Zone Universe. Look up Sonic Universe.)**

"So, have you ever been here in the Zone Universe?" I asked. "Nope." Sonic said. "Its really cool here." "Freeze!" We stopped. "Who are you and what are you doing here." Said a familiar voice, we turned. It was 2 zone cops, 1 a chameleon the other a crocodile. "I said-" The chameleon started but was cut off by the crocodile, he looked at me. "Tori?" He asked. "Zector?" I asked. "Tori, its you. Havent seen you in ages." Zspio said. I smiled. "Wait you know them?" Sonic asked. "Totally, my dad was a cop so Id always come with him here. Zspio, Zecter, and Zonic were my best friends. " I said. "Hey I brought a present." I took Scourge off my shoulder. "Scourge. Weve been looking for him." Zecter said. "By the way wheres Zonic?" I asked. "Boss is in the office take Scourge with you." Zspio said, I nodded and went to Zonic's office. I looked in the window and saw him drinking coffee, I walked in. "Hey Zonic." I said walking to the desk. Zonic looked up at me and smiled. "Tori? Is that you?" Zonic asked standing up. "Yup, its me. And I brought you someone." I said putting Scourge in a chair. "You brought Scourge." Zonic said. "Yup, hes been a thorn in my side. So I brought him to jail and got stopped by Zspio and Zector." I said. Zonic chuckled a bit which made me giggle. "Ive missed you so much." I said. "Me too, I havent seen you in years." Zonic said. "I know right." I said. Zonic hugged me. "So hows it been lately?" I asked. Zonic grabbed a orange jail unifrom and a collar. "Eh, kinda quiet and boring." Zonic replied.

We talked while on our way to a jail cell for Scourge. "Hows your brothers? Jessie, Dustin, and Noah right?" Zonic asked looking for the key. "Yea, and there good." I replied. "Thats good." Zonic opened the door, I felt movement Scourge was waking up. I quickly put him inside the cell and got out, Zonic locked the cell and handed me the uniform and collar. "Make sure he puts this on, Ill be back." Zonic said leaving. I looked at Scourge who was rubbing his cheek. "Look whos awake." I said, Scourge looked at me. "Hey babe." Scourge said walking to the bars and puts his arms threw the bars. "You the one who put me in here?" Scourge asked in a playful voice. "Yup, put these on." I handed him the clothes and put the collar around his neck. He did so. "Hey babe, can you hold onto these? Need someone I can trust." Scourge handed me his jacket and sun glasses. "Sure." I took them.

Zonic came back. "Ah, look whos awake." Zonic said. Scourge rolled his eyes. "If your lucky I might come back and visit." I said looking at Scourge. He smirked. "Looking forward to it babe." Scourge said. I walked away with Zonic, we walked back to Zspio, Zector and Sonic. "Well we better go." I said standing next to Sonic. "Be sure to come back, its always nice to see you Tori." Zspio said. I hugged him. "I will." I hugged Zector and then Zonic. "Bye guys." I said then me and Sonic left. "It was nice to see my old friends again." I said smiling as me and Sonic walked.

Sonic grabbed my hand, I looked up at him and he was smiling. I smiled, I loved his smile so much. Before I knew it we were infront of my house which made me kinda sad. "See you tomorrow Tori." Sonic said kissing me, I kissed back and walked to my front door and turned back to see Sonic smiling and waving till his hand quickly went down and he stood up. I turned to see Dustin opening the door. "He he. Hi Dustin." I said. He said nothing but looked at me then Sonic then back to me again. Dustin stood aside meaning for me to go inside, I walked in and Dustin closed the door behind him. "Tori." I stopped and turned to my brother who was crossing his arms with a serious look on his face. "I think your spending too much time with that boy." Dustin said refering to Sonic. "No, Im not." I said. "Well you need to hang out more with your other friends. Like A'isha, you havent seen her in a while." Dustin said. "She always has chores." I said. "Still, you should at least call her or something. I dont want you to spend so much time with that hedgehog so much." Dustin said. "His name is Sonic, and I'm not spending that much time with him." I said.

"Well, where were you all day?" Dustin asked smartly. "If you must know I was visiting Zspio, Zector, and Zonic." I said crossing my arms. "You have?" Dustin asked surprised. "Yes." I said. "Okay, fine just spend less time with the hedgehog." Dustin said again. I nodded. "Now go to bed." Dustin said pointing to the stairs. I walked upstairs to my room and put Scourges jacket and glasses on my computer desk. I turned and saw something on my bed, it was a blue rose. I smiled and smelled the flower and put it in a vase next to my bed, I got in my pjs and fell asleep in my bed.

**(The next morning.)**

I woke up yawning, I grabbed my cell and texted A'isha. **"Hey A'isha, you up yet?"** I sent it and I put on my clothes then I heard my phone vibrate. **"Hey whats up?" **A'isha replied. **"Wanna go to the mall today?" ** I sent. **"Sure." **She replied. **"Cool, Ill go to your place then we'll walk there okay?" **I asked then putting on my shoes. **"Okay, waiting for you." **A'isha relpied and I looked at Scourges jacket and sunglasses on my desk. I smield and put on the jacket and put the shades on my head, I walked out of my room and down stairs. "Going to the mall with A'isha, be home laters." I said walking outside. I walked to A'isha's house, I saw her on her porch. "Hey Tori. Nice jacket and shades." She said pointing them out. "Thanks, ready to go the mall?" I asked. "Yea, lets go." We walked to the mall.

**(Many hours at the mall later.)**

Me and A'isha sat down from walking and shopping all day. "Ugh, my feet are killing me." A'isha whinned. "I know right." I said. I sighed. "Ready to go?" A'isha asked. "Yea, lets go." Me and A'isha got our bags and headed out. We walked till a felt like a familiar stare and I stopped. "Whats the matter Tori?" A'isha asked. My eyes widened. "No impossible. It can't be." I said. "Oh babe, you surprised?" I turned and saw Scourge behind us. "What are you doing here. Arent you suppose to be in jail?" I asked angerly. "Well babe. After you put me in that god damn jail, life wasnt exaclty 'happy' if you say. I was fresh meat, which wasnt fun at all. So I left and found you." Scourge said looking at me then to A'isha. "And who's your friend?" Scourge asked. "That's none of your buisness Scourge, hit the road or I'll beat your ass again and put you in that jail again." I said. Scourge chuckled. "Well babe, your not gonna put me back in that jail without a fight." Scourge said. I noticed how his jail unifrom was torn and shredded up, and the collar was missing, Scourges tance seems unstabble. "Well you seem weak." I said. "Eh, I had to fight off the cops. A riot can really get peoples attention." Scourge said. "And Id like my jacket and shades back. I knew I could trust you." Scourge said taking a step closer. "No, I think I'll keep them. The jackets quite comfrontable and styleish, and the shades are awesome." I said.

"I know." Scourge said. "Ahh!" I looked and A'isha was hit on her head and knocked out thanks to Bokkun. "Bokkun!" I yelled but and then something hard hit my head knocking me out.

**(Scourge's POV)**

I picked up Tori and held her bridal style in my arms. "Come Bokkun, Eggman is waiting for us." I said as me and Bokkun walked to Eggmans base. I put Tori in a chair and tied her up, along with her friend. Eggman walked in. "Finally Scourge about time you showed up." Eggman said looking at me, then looked at Tori's friend. "And who's this girl?" Eggman said looking at Tori's friend in the chair. "I dont know, she was with Tori at the time." I said. Tori began to move and woke up. "Ow, my head." Tori said then noticed she was tied up. "Come on again? Why can't you guys just leave me alone." She said looking up at us. "Quiet down babe. Chill." I said. "How can I this is the second time youve guys kid napped me and tied me to a god forsakin chair! Can you at least loosen the ropes a bit?" Tori said. I loosen the ropes for her. "Whatever you want, let A'isha go." Tori said. "Yea...no, we'll hold on to her." Eggman said.

"No please! I'll do anything!" Tori yelled. "Anything you say?" I asked looking at her. Tori looked at me then looked down at the ground. "I'll do anything to protect my friend's, I'll do as you wish. Just leave A'isha alone." Tori said head still down. I smiled and chuckled. A'isha woke up. "Ow my head. Tori?" She said. "A'isha." Tori said. "Where are we?" She asked looking around. "Looks like the wolf woke up." I said.

**(Tori's POV)**

"Uh, who's that?" A'isha asked. "Long story." I said. "The names Scourge sweet cheeks." Scourge said looking at her. "Leave her alone Scourge." I said angerly. "Settle down Tori, theres enough of me to go around." Scourge said smiling. "Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Please, and if I saw you naked Id die happy." Scourge said looking me over. "If I saw you naked Id probably die laughing." I said. "You say that but you dont mean it." Scourge said putting his hand on my cheek. "Back off doush." A'isha said. Scourge looked at her. "Ah, so the wolf speaks up for her friend." Scourge said. "Please." A'isha said. "I know how to please a woman." Scourge said smirking. "Then please leave me alone." A'isha said. "Hm, I'll think about that." Scourge said. "Your an ass." I said angerly. "You got spunk T and I like that." Scourge said kissing me. I couldnt move my arms to stop him so I turned my face from his. "Get away from me." I said. Scourge chuckled. "Or what?" He asked. "You don't wanna know." I said.

"Oh I do wanna know babe." Scourge said picking up my chin with his hand. I couldnt think of anything. "Let A'isha go, I'm the one you want so let her go." I said turning my attention back to Scourge. Scourge looked at A'isha thinking about what I said. "Fine, the wolf can run free. but your staying here babe." Scourge said. "Can I at least hug my friend bye? It will probably be the last time I see her." I said. "Fine. Since I'm in a good mood." I got up and hugged A'isha. "Find Sonic the hedgehog at Freedom Fighter headqueaters. Tell him Tori's in trouble, and Scourge is involded." I said quietly into A'isha's ear. She nodded and Scourge borke up our hug. "Okay, Tori sit here like a good girl while I show Ms.A'isha out." Scourge said sitting me in a chair.

**(Oh no. Poor Tori and A'isha will they be ok? What is Scourge planning? Will Scourge really let A'isha go? Find out next chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Scourge's POV)**

"Come with me." I said looking at Tori's friend A'isha. A'isha followed me as I took her outside. "Now, if you tell anyone about what happened here. Tori's gonna die, and you don't want that for your friend do you?" I asked. "I wont tell anyone." A'isha said. "Good girl." I said walking back inside to where I left Tori. She was still sitting in the chair, with her head hung low. "Come on babe dont be so down." I said crouching down infront of her. "Ive lost my freedom, I'll never see my friends again. I'll never see Sonic again. I have alot to be down about." Tori said as tears fell from her face. I dried her tears. "Trust me babe, you'll love it here with me. Since Shadow hasnt come back and Eggman and Bokkun arent the best of company. It will be nice to have you around." I said lifting up her chin with my hand.

**(A'isha's POV)**

I know little about this Sonic, and I dont know where the Freedom Fighters headquaters. Heck, I dont even know what a Freedom Fighter is. I don't know where to look for this Sonic guy, but I have to. I ran all round looking for Sonic, I know he's a blue hedgehog and likes running really fast so I better keep a close eye out for him. I saw a red and black hedgehog walking maybe he knows. "Excuse me." I said running to him. "What." He asked. "I was wondering do you know where the Freedom Fighter's headquaters is?" I asked. The hedgehog gave me directions. "Thank you so much." I said running and going to where he told me. I found it and knocked on the door. A pink hedgehog in a red dress answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Is Sonic the Hedgehog here?" I asked. "Yes why?" She asked. "I need to talk to him right away." I said.

"Follow me." She said and I followed her to a room with Sonic and a 2 tailed orange fox. "Sonic, this girl wants to talk to you about something important." The pink hedgehog siad pointing at me, Sonic looked at me. "Hey, arent you Tori's best friend?" Sonci asked standing up. "Yes, but Im here for your help. Me and Tori were kidnapped by Scourge and now he has her. He let me go but told me not to tell anyone cause if I did he would kill Tori, but Tori told me to find you and ask for your help." I said taking a breath of air after all that. "What! He has Tori?" Sonic asked now with a serious tone. "Yes." I said. "We gotta help her." Sonic said. "Whoa Sonic slow down." The fox said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"No, I have to save Tori." I said. "I know you do, we all do but we cant rush in we could risk Tori's safety. What we need to do if lay low for now and think of a plan." Tails said. "I know, but I dont want Tori to stay there with that dumbass pervert Scourge." I said clinching my fist. "I know. But lets keep it low for now okay?" Tails asked. I looked at him, I sighed. "Fine." I said. "But who is gonna be able to get inside without being caught or seen? We need someone invisable." Amy said. I got an idea. "And I know exactly who to call." I said. I walked to the phone and called a old friend. "Hello?" Asked the voice on the other line. "Is this Espio?" I asked. "Yes? Is that you Sonic?" Asked Espio on the other line. "Yup, your just the chameleon I need." I said. "Whatcha need?" He asked. "Well a certain friend of mine is in trouble and we need someone invisable to get in there. So I thought of you. You are like the best ninja around." I said. "Flattering your way to make me come and help you and your friend?" Expio asked.

"Course not." I said. "So, will you come help?" There was a moment of silence. "Fine." Espio said on the other line. "Thank you Espio." I said. "Your welcome Ill be there tomorrow." Espio said hanging up. "Kay got our invisable help." I said walking back to Amy, A'isha and Tails. "Who did you call?" Tails asked. "Espio." I replied. "Ok Im lost here. Who is Scourge and why does he want Tori?" A'isha asked. "Scourge is a dumbass and he wants Tori cause he likes her or to make me mad which he loves to do." I said. "How long has this gone on?" A'isha asked. "About 5 months maybe."

"5 months! I never knew about any of this, Ive only seen Scourge and you guys at the hospital when Tori got hurt." A'isha said. "I dont know why Tori didn't speak of this honestly I probably wouldnt talk about it ethier." Amy said. "But Im her best friend, she can tell me anything." A'isha said. "Look we can stand around asking ourselfs about Tori or we can make a plan about how to save her." Tails said.

**(Tori's POV)**

I sighed. "Hey babe." I looked up and saw Scourge walking in. I said nothing I turned my head. "Look what I got for you." I still didnt look at him, suddenly he grabbed my wrists and put somthing on them. Now I looked and saw Scourge had put a black band on each of my wrist. "What are these black bands?" I asked. "There to keep you in this building. Only me and Eggman can remove them from you. If you try to leave this building with those bands on...hehe..dont try it." He said. I gulped and nodded. "Good girl, now I can untie you." He said untieing me from the chair, and I got up strecthing. "Finally that chair was killing my back." I said rubbing my back. "Let me massage your back for you." Scourge said massageing my back. "Ah thank you. That feels so much better." I said smiling. He started rubbing my shoulders and started for my chest. I grabbed his hands. "Uh." I said walking away from him. "Come on babe, don't be so distant." Scourge said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him and setting me on his lap.

I stayed but I turned my head away from him, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Lets go watch a movie? Any movie you want." Scourge said. I got up and we walked to the movie room, which was a huge tv with a sofa, but like a trillon movies to choose from. "This." I handed Scourge the movie. "You like Paul?" He asked. **(Paul is a real movie and I don't own it.)** "Yes, its one of my favorite movies." I said. "Me too. Finally someone who likes this movie, Eggman and Shadow hate it." Scourge said. I giggled then he put in the movie. We sat and watched it. We would laugh and make comments about it at times that needed it. Scourge got up and came bag with a popcorn bowl. "Popcorn?" He asked sitting down next to me. "Sure. I'd love some." I said eating some. Scourge put his arm around me, I smiled and put my head on his shoulder we ate popcorn and watched the movie.

**(Scourge's POV)**

The movie ended. "Well the-" I stopped when I saw Tori was asleep. I smiled she was so peaceful and cute in her sleep. I gently picked her up and carried her to the guest room. I set her on the bed covered her up and left.

**(Tails POV)**

Were waiting for Espio to come so we can start our plan. A knock was on the door. "I got it." Sonic answered the door. "Espio, just the chameleon we need." Sonic said. "What do I need to do?" Espio asked walking in. "You just need to get into Eggman's base and see what he's up too, and to check on our friend he kid napped." I said. "Ok." "And take this. Its a video camera and microphone." I said giving it to Espio. "Got it." He said putting it on. "Where's the base?" Espio asked. "Ill take you, I know where it is." A'isha said. "Alright, let's go." Espio and A'isha left.

**(Espio's POV)**

I followed the wolf all the way to a base in the woods. "This is it." The wolf said. "Okay thanks." I said turning invisable and going in the base. I looked around and walking. I walked in a room and found Eggman playing chess with a girl. "Uh is your friend a purple cat?" I asked. "Yes, thats Tori is she okay? Whats happening?" Sonic asked. "Well Tori's fine and is playing chess with Eggman." I said.** (Honestly I have exactly no idea how to play chess but I know about checkmate stuff and crap.)** "Really? Come again." Tails said. I turned on the camera showing them playing chess. "Check mate." Tori said. "Damn." Eggman said. "Alright my turn." Scourge said sitting in Eggmans chair, he set the board back. "Ok, lets make this interesting." Scourge said smirking at Tori. "Interesting how?" Tori asked leaning back in her chair crossing her arms. Scourge smiled. "If I win you have to..." The camera and microphone started buzzing so I switched them off.

**(Tori's POV)**

"You cant be serious" I said. Scourge smiled at me. "Trust me babe. Im serious." He said. "And what do I get if I win?" I asked. Scourge thought about it. "Ill leave you alone for an hour." Scourge said. I looked at him. "Really? If I loose I have to do everything you say and if I win you leave me alone for an hour? What kind of shit is that?" I asked. "Come on, it will be fun." Scourge said moving one of his peices. I sighed and we started playing.

(With Espio POV)

"There just playing chess." I said after turning the microphone back on. "Tell us who wins, we heard the winners prizes. Please let Tori win, that jackass needs to leave my girlfriend alone anyway." Sonic said. "Oh so she's your girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes." Sonic replied. "Check mate." I looked up. "Who won?" Sonic asked. "Scourge."

(Back to Tori's POV)

"There's no way you could have beatin me." I said. "I won fair and square babe." Scourge said smiling, I sighed sadly. "Since I win come sit on my lap." Scourge said, I sighed and sat on his lap. "Your a retart." I said crossing my arms. "I know, that's one of the things you love about me." Scourge said kissing my cheek. "Whatever." I replied. "Im sure you'll love me if you get to know me." Scourge said. "Then tell me about your self." I said though I really didnt care might as well know. He shared his story, I shared mine. Overall, it took about 25 minutes. Scourge moved some of my hair out of my face. "Thanks." I said. "Your welcome babe." Scourge said smiling at me, I looked up at him and he stared into my eyes. I blushed the way his dreamy blue eyes stared into mine made me melt inside, kind of like the way Sonic's does but this was more. We stared into each others eyes for quite some time, my cheeks grew warm and I smiled slyly. I kissed Scourge's lips.

His eyes opened wide, I pulled back and blushed even more. "Im sorry, I dont know what came over me." I said looking down still blushing. Scourge picked up my chin and putting his lips to mine. "Its cool babe." Scourge said smiling and I smiled to. "You know I love it when you kiss me." Scourge said also grabbing my hand. We kissed again then it turned to a full make-out sestion. Then did I realized what I was doing so I stopped and pulled away from him. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "I cant. I just can't." I said getting off his lap and walking away. "Why can't you?" He asked following me. I stopped. "I'm in love with someone else. I can't do this to him." I said thinking of Sonic. "You mean Sonic? Forget that dumbass and date me." Scourge said grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand back. "He's not a dumbass you are! And I will never date you." I yelled angerly.

I ran past him but he grabbed my wrist. "Dont make me do this to you Tori." He said. I tried to pull my wrist back, but he tightened his grip on my wrist which was really painful cause it was the I broke. "Ah! Ow! Scourge stop please, that hurts." I said dropping to my knees trying to get my wrist from him. "You think this hurts. You disrepect me again and Ill do much worse then this." Scourge said squeezing my wrist even more, tears came from my eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" Scourge asked squeezing my wrist more and more. I nodded still crying from the pain, he let me go and I held my wrist. I looked at it, it was now bruised. "Dammit." I said quietly, if I didnt know any better I say he broke it again, I looked over my shoulder and saw he left, I sighed. "Tori." I heard in a low voice. I looked up and saw a purple chameleon. "Who are you?" I asked standing up. "I came to help you get out of here." He said, I heard foot steps near by. "It isnt safe to talk here. Follow me." I ran to the guest bedroom which was techenlly my room now and closed the door behind me. "Who are you." I asked again.

"Im Espio the Chameleon. I came to save you." Espio said. I looked at the wrist which had the black bands. "Trust me, I want to leave but I can't these bands won't let me and only Scourge or Eggman can remove them." I said. "Damn, that sucks. Oh by the way someone wants to talk to you." Espio said handing my a microphone. "Hello?" I asked. "Tori? Man is it great to hear your voice." I heard Sonic say. "Sonic. Same here." I siad almost bursting to tears. "Are you ok? Did that jackass hurt you?" Sonic asked. "Other then nearly breaking my wrist a couple minutes ago, Im fine." I replied. "He what? Oh, just wait till I get my hands on him." I giggled a bit to his comment. "Is A'isha there?" I asked. "Hey Tori." I heard A'isha say. "A'isha are you ok? Scourge didnt do anything to you did he?" I asked. "Just a warning and a death glare." She replied. "Okay long as your alright." I replied. "Tori, were making a plan to save you." Sonic said. "Trust me I want to leave but I cant Scourge put these black bands on my wrist and I cant leave with them on." I said, Espio pointed a small camera at the black bands. "And Scourge or Eggman are the only ones who can take them off." I said. "Damn." Sonic said. "I miss you so much, you dont know how much you care about someone till you loose them." I said as tears fell from my face. "Need a hug?" I turned to see Espio holding his arms out.

I hugged him. "Dont worry Tori, well get you out of there as soon as we can." Tails said. "Thanks guys." I said drying my tears. "Tori." I heard Scoruge nearby. I quickly gave Espio the microphone back and he went invisable. Scpurge then opened the door. "There you are babe, come here." Scourge said, I walked to him. "Are you going to be a good girl for me?" Scourge asked grabbing my hand. "Yes." I replied. "Good, now follow me." He took me to the living room and pulled me to his lap on the couch. "Tell me what I want to hear." He said, I looked at him. "What do you want to hear." I asked. "Tell me you love me." He said intwining his fingers with mine. "But I-" I said then he tighten his grip on my hand. "I love you." I said then loosened his grip. "Thats a girl. Now kiss me." He said. Even though I really didn't want to I kissed him. I pulled away from him. I looked at the black bands on my wrist and began to think what would happen if I tried to leave with them on.

Would I be electricuated? Would I be burned to flames? Would I die instintly? Was it just a bunch of non-sense? Was Scourge just lieing to me to make me not want to leave? Is it worth trying? Is it worth loosing my life if something did haappen? How long will I be stuck here? When will I see my brothers again? What will they do when they notice Im gone? Will I ever see the outside world in person again? Where is Shadow? Im sure he would help me right? Why is Scourge doing this to me? Why me?

"Tori?" I woke from my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked. "You ok?" Scourge asked. "Im fine, Im going to bed." I got up and left him. I walked to my room and closed and locked the door behind me. I sighed and walked to my window, I opened it. I looked out at the moon and stars, they were amazing. I just wanted to jump out of this window and run for my life. Was it worth a shot? Too see if it was a bunch on non-sense or not? I sighed. "Tori." I looked up and saw Sonic in a tree. "Sonic!" I said happily. He looked around and jumped into the room. I hugged him tightly. "Sonic. Im so happy to see you." I siad crying into his chest. He hugged me. "I know Im happy to see you too Tori." He said. I dried my tears. "Look at me, acting like I havent seen you in years." I said embrassesed and giggling a bit. "It sure feels like it, Scourge might be able to keep you here but he can't stop me from getting in.'' Sonic said. He looked at wrist. "Are these the black bands?" Sonic asked. "Yes." I replied. He put his hand on my wrist, I winced. "Ow, easy." I said. "Sorry, this the wrist Scourge hurt?" He asked, I nodded. He kissed my wrist. "Sorry he did this to you." Sonic said gently putting his hand my wrist. "Its ok, its not your fault." "I know but still."

"Tori?" Said a voice from the door after a knock. "Who is it?" I asked.

**(Who's behind the door? What are these black bands Scourge put on Tori? Find out next chapter :D And btw I might not post another chp today like I was gonna. I have...plans I dont wanna get done. Oh well too late to back out now. See ya later.)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shadow." I was surprised, I havent seen Shadow since Sonic was a baby. I walked to the door and opened it. No surprise Scourge tricked me to openeing the door for him. "Tori." He said. "What, I dont want to see you." I said about to close the door. "Come on baby, dont be so mad at me." Scourge said putitng his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. "Whatever. I have alot to be mad at you about." I said crossing my arms. "What happened to the Tori that called me baby, who flirted with me and kissed me? I know that Tori is in you babe." Scourge said kissing my cheek. "You dont deserve that Tori." I said looking away from him. "I'm worthy." Scourge said making me face him. I sighed. "I don't know Scourge." I said. "At least give me a chance, I love your happy and spunky attitude. How your always happy and smiling and laughing, but I also love your fun and bad way and how your not afraid to be yourself. And I love that in a girl. When I love a girl I go crazy and I dont give up on her." Scourge said looking in my eyes. I looked in his eyes and saw he was telling the thruth. "Oh Scourge." I hugged him tightly, he hugged me back. "I know you can be an annoying jackass, but your actually really sweet, your nice cute and funny, and you can kiss pretty good but your bad guy image makes people wanna avoid people like you. I fell for Sonic cause hes nice and sweet. He's not afraid to be himself, I love guys that are funny and sweet. I want someone to love me for who I am." I said. "And that's me. I love you for who you are." Scourge said. "I know." I said. "And what do you mean I kiss 'pretty good'?" He asked.

"You kiss pretty good. Be lucky I left it at that, I could drop your rating." I said. "Well let me just prove myself." Scourge said. "Fine, kiss me." I said smiling. "Babe, you dont how long I've waited to hear you say that." Scourge said then kissed my lips. We finished our kiss. "Am I still pretty good?" Scourge asked. "Eh, almost great." I said giggling. "Almost great? I give you 10 stars." Scourge said looking at me. "6 stars." I said, then Scourge put his hands on my shoulders. "May we go higher?" He asked. I thought about it, then he started tickling my waist. I started laughing. "Ha ha, Scourge stop please, ha ha. That ha ha tickles. Ha ha." I said still laughing. "You know I love your laugh." Scourge said still tickling my waist. I fell to the floor laughing, I laided on my back still laughing thank tp Scourge still tickling me. I grabbed his hands so I could breathe. "I cant breathe." I said trying to regain my breath. "Phew, I can breathe again." I said still panting for air a little bit. Scourge chuckled. "You think it's funny?" I asked now tickling him, he started to laugh. He then started tickling my stomach, which made me purr. **(Yes. Tori is a cat so yes she purr's)**

"You sound so cute when you purr." Scourge said, I continued to purr. But it was weird, Ive never purred before. I was still laying on the floor purring as Scourge kept tickling me. I smiled as I looked up into his dreamy blue eyes. He winked at me and I giggled. I looked over at the clock. '11:59pm'. Suddenly Scourge picked me up. "Whoa." I said. "Did I surprise you babe?" Scourge asked playfully. "Yea, a little bit." I said giggling. "Your light as a feather babe." Scourge said poking my skinny stomach. I giggled again. "Im tired." I said yawning. Scourge carried me to my bed and put me down. "Sleep tight babe." Scourge said kissing my cheek. "Night...baby." I said then fell asleep.

**(The next moring. Dustin's POV)**

"Has anyone seen Tori?" I asked. "I havent seen her since she went with A'isha to the mall." Jessie said. "Maybe she spent the night with A'isha. You did tell her to hang out with her more." Noah siad. "Yea, you like grounded our little sister from her boyfriend, and that's cold even if we are her borthers." Jessie said. "I hardly know this Sonic. Forgive me for caring about our little sister." I said. "Dustin, she's 15. She's not so little anymore. She needs freedom and to be with her friend's." Noah said. "I know I know. I just worry about her at times. Im going to call A'isha and ask if Tori is with her." I said and grabbed the phone and called her. "Hello?" Asked A'isha on the other line. "Hello A'isha this is Dustin is Tori with you?" I asked. "Dustin...hi...uh yea she's...at my house with me." A'isha said weirdly. "Uh ok? Can I talk to her." I asked. "YOU CANT! Uh I mean you can't cause she's taking a shower right now." A'isha said. "Uh, are you okay A'isha? You sound worried." I asked. "Im fine. Trust me, she's fine." A'isha siad. "Okay, just tell her her brothers say hi and we love her." I said. "Yes sir, Ill...tell Tori that. Goodbye." A'isha said hanging up. I hanged up. "A'isha was acting weird on the phone." I said putting the phone down. "Dustin bro. You gotta chill out. Go watch some tv or something." Jessie said. "Your right. Im a bit stressed." I said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Ok we ready to get this plan going?" I asked. "Yep." Tails, Amy, Espio, and A'isha said. "A'isha I think you shouldnt come." I said. "Hey, Im her bestfriend. Im comming like it or not." A'isha said. "Your waisting your time." We all turnd and saw Shadow. "Shadow? What are you doing here." I asked. "I hear your making a plan to save Tori from Eggmans base. Your waisting your time, Scourge isnt the person to give up or let someone go. Once you get there your going to become prisenors." Shadow said. "I dont care. Im going to do whatever I can to save Tori!" I said. "Your so stupid sometimes faker. But Ill help, but Im doing it for Tori." Shadow said walking up to me. "Come on lets go." Tails said. We all went to Eggmans base. "Me and Espio will go in first. Espio will come back when its all clear." Shadow said walking away with Espio following him.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I walked inside and saw Scourge watchingn tv while Eggman was playing chess with Bokkun. "Shadow, bout time you showed your face back here." Scourge said. "Shut up dumbass, where's Tori." I asked. "Sleeping. Why? What do you want with my girl." Scourge asked now standing up. "I camt ask a simple question?" I asked. Scourge rolled his eyes and sitting back down. I walked to Tori's room and knocked. "Tori? You up?" I asked. There was a moment of silence but then the door cracked open. "Shadow?" Tori asked now opening the door all the way open. "Lets talk." I said walking in then Espio following. "Espio? What are you doing here?" Tori asked. "Were going to get you out of here." Espio replied. "Remember I can't leave with these black bands on." Tori said. I thought about it. "These are just regular black bands, I can take them off." I said pulling of the bands without any trouble. "Thanks Shadow." Tori said hugging me, I returned the hug. "How we gonna get out without Scourge notcing my bands are off?" Tori asked. "How about the window. A cat always lands on its feet right?" Espio asked ttrying to open the window but it wouldnt budge.

**(Tori's POV)**

Suddenly a lous alarm and bright red light went off. **"Intruder alret. Intruder alert."** Me, Shadow, and Espio ran into the main room, only to see Sonic, Amy, Tails, and A'isha here. "Look what the hedgehog brought in." Scourge said angerly. Suddenly Eggman sprayed them with some spray then at me and Espio. We all started coughing. "What is this?" I asked coughing then feeling sleepy and weak. "Sleep tight babe." Scourge said then I passed out.

**(1 hour later)**

I woke up my head was spinny and I was dizzy. "Ow my head." I said then realized I was chained up to a wall. "What the-?" I said. I looked up and saw Sonic, A'isha, Tails, and Amy in a cage. "Guys?" "Oh look whos up." I looked and saw Scourge. "Scourge what are you doing now." I asked. "Im trying to make sure you dont leave and I see you go those bands off." Scourge said looking at my wrists. "Yea, I did." I said smartly. "Let me fix that." Scourge said putting new black bands on my wrist. "Oh goodie more black wrist bands." I said. "These do so much more babe you'll see." Scourge said. "Ugh...my head." I looked and saw Sonic waking up. "Sonic." I said. "Tori!" Sonic said standing up and grabbing the bars. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Im fine." I said. "I wouldnt be to sure about that." Scourge said then pushed a button. I began to scream. "Tori!" I heard Sonic yell then the pain stopped. "Oh god. That hurt so bad." I said wincing. "What did you do to her!" I heard Sonic yell. "See these black bands. There shock bands. Whenever I push this button Tori gets a killer painful shock throughout her entire body." Scourge said. "Yea! I just realized that! God damn that nearly killed me." I said. "That was only on setting 5 dont make me go 10." Scourge said looking at me.

"Who screamed?" I looked and saw A'isha and Amy waking up. "Good morning ladies." Scourge said. "Ugh, I hate seeing your face." A'isha said. "I thought I told you to not to tell anyone about what happened that day." Scourge said looking at A'isha. "Like I would do anything you say." A'isha said. "Since you denied my warning Tori will pay the price. Watch what happens when I turn the setting to 6 and push this button." Scourge said then pushed the button which made me scream from pain. "Scourge stop this please!" I yelled crying form the pain. The pain stopped and I was wincing and crying from the pain. "Why are you doing this to me? I did nothing to you." I said calming my tears. "I got a long list of things babe, and watch your tone with me setting 10 will kill you." Scourge said. "Please, Im the one you want let my friends go." I said. "Now if I do that they'll tattle on me and get me arrested." Scourge said. "YOU DEVERSE TO BE IN JAIL YOU JACKASS!" I yelled angerly at him. He pushed the button and I began to scream. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Scourge stop this now." Sonic yelled at Scourge. The pain stopped and I cried from the killing pain. "Oh god." I said crying. "Setting 8. 2 more and its lights out for Tori, now you all will shut the fuck up and lisen to me." Scourge said. "Where's Shadow?" I asked qiuetly and weakly. "You don't need to worry about him." Scourge said picking up my chin with his hand. "Dont touch her!" Sonic yelled. "Blue. Do you really wanna be the reason for Tori's death?" Scourge asked turning to him, I looked at him. Sonic was silent he only stared at me. "Sonic, it's fine. It was nice to see you all before it was over." I said weakly looking down. "Wait. What do you mean over? This isnt ending here." Sonic said. "The pain is killing me from the inside out, Scourge didnt say this but these black bands send poison into me everytime he pushes that button." I said weakly. "Nice one babe. You figured it out all by yourself. I guess you deverse a reward." Scourge said. "Yea, removing these bands and realeing me and my ffriends would be nice." I said. "How about this instead." Scourge said picking up my chin and kissing my lips. I was to weak to pull away from him, then he pulled away. "I like you weak, you put up less of a fight." Scourge said smirking me. I sighed.

"Just let them go." I said. "I think Ill keep them here. Dont want any of you getting away and get me in trouble." Scourge said. "Oh your lucky Im in here or Id kick your ass right now!" Sonic yelled. Scourge turned the settting and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Would you now?" Scourge asked and made Sonic slam his hand on the button causing me to scream. "!"

**(Sonic's POV)**

I tried to pull my hand back then suddenly Scourge fell to the ground and stopped shocking Tori. It was Shadow holding a mallot. "Shadow? You knocked Scourge out?"I asked. "Yes. He locked me and Eggman down stairs in the dungeon I got free and came to help." Shadow said opening the cage we were locked in. "Thank you Shadow." I said then running to Tori and freeing her from the chains, but she collasped into my arms. "Tori? Tori? Wake up its me Sonic." I said but she didnt move or say anything. "What number is on the dial." I asked. Amy picked it up. "Setting..."

**(Setting? What setting? Is Tori still with us? What will happen to the knocked out Scourge? Find out next chapter :D. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST MY GOODNESS AND SORRY IF ITS KINDA SHORT...)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Setting 9." Amy said. "But that much poison in her could have killed her." Tails said. I ripped the black bands off of Tori's wrist. "She cant die. Not again, she died on me once, it cant happen again." I said hugging her. "Wait. Tori's died before?" A'isha asked. "Its a long story." Tails said to A'isha. "uuuuuugggghhhhhh." I looked and saw Tori moving then opening her eyes. "Sonic?" She asked weakly. "Im here Tori are you okay?" I asked in a low voice. "Im fine, a little shooken up but fine." She said weakly, I smiled and gently hugged her. "What exactly happened to you Tori? Did you die?" Tails asked walking next to me. "No, that last shock from Scourge did alot but not enough to kill me. I simply passed out from all the poison and shocking. But when you ripped off the bands the poison started to fade and finally vanished, thats when I woke up. If I would have gotten shocked again then yes I would have died. Thanks guys, Id be nothing without you all." Tori siad smiling. A'isha, Shadow and Amy walked next to me.

"You have alot to explain to me." A'isha said kneeling down next to Tori which made her giggle. "Can someone can me a phone so I can call the zone cops." Tori said. "Ill get you a phone." Shadow said. "Sonic help me up please." I helped Tori stand but she was wobbly and weak on her feet. "You were a setting away from death." Amy said. "Heres the phone." Shadow said handing it to Tori. I sat her down in a chair and she called the zone cops, they got her about 10 minutes after Tori called.

**(Tori's POV)**

"Sorry it took so long traffic between ours and your universe is terrible and dont worry Tori, Scourge will be locked up for a long long time." Zonic said as Zspio and Zector put the knocked out Scourge in cuffs and put him in a cop car. "Thanks so much Zonic." I said smiling. "Anytime. If anyone ever bothers you just let me know and Ill handle it." Zonic said. "I will. And you wont tell my brother about this will you?" I asked. "My lips are sealed." Zonic said smilng, I hugged him and he returned my hug then let me go. Sonic came up next to me and put hsi arm around me. "You got yourself a good group of friends Tori." Zonic said. "I know." I said hugging Sonic. "This your boyfriend Ive heard of? Sonic the Hedgehog?" Zonic asked looking at Sonic lifting up his eye cover on his helmet. "Yes I am." Sonic said. "You better take care of her Sonic if you know whats good for you." Zonic said looking dead at Sonic. "Trust me I will." Sonic said. Zonic smiled. "Alright we gotta head back to the prison. Good bye everyone." Zonic said waving as he left with Zspio and Zector. "Well alot has happened these fews couple of days hasent?" I asked. "You can say thhat again." A'isha said walking next to me. "Now will you explain to me... WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON!" A'isha yelled. "Easy girl come on Ill explain inside." I said then we all walked inside. I explained everything from the day I met Sonic to right now. "Why havent you told about this before?" A'isha asked. "I just didnt want you to get involded in this and I didnt and dont want my brothers to fine out." I said.

"Tori Im your best friend you know you can tell me anything." A'isha said smiling and putting her hand on my back. I smiled. "Im going home for a good nights rest." I said getting up off of Sonic's lap. "Im going too." A'isha said standing up. "Be careful and call me if you need anything." Sonic said kissing my cheek. "I will bye Sonic." I said then me and A'isha left and went to my house. We stopped infront of my house and I took a deep breath and walked inside with A'isha, my brothers were playing video games. "Hey bros." I said smiling trying to make it like Im not trying to hide something. "Hello Tori." Dustin said in a strict fatherly voice like he has. "Hello Dustin." I said. "Hey Tori's brothers." A'isha said waving hopefuly that will change this akward moment. "Me and A'isha will be in my room." I said running up to my room dragging A'isha along with me. Were in my room and Im playing on my laptop and A'isha playing on my desktop trying to forget the last couple of days. I sighed.

"Im going to sleep." I said getting in my bed. "Ima stay up." A'isha said looking away from the screen, I yawned and fell asleep.

I was walking to the mall smiling and happy. "Hey babe, lets go have some fun." I said being picked up bridal style, I looked and it was Scourge. "Wha- what are you doing here?" I asked getting nervous. "I came for you babe were gonna have some fun, trust me youll enjoy it." Scourge siad then started running and stopped at a house. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "If were gonna have fun babe it be better alone." He took me inside the house and then tied up my hands and feet. "Define fun. Cause Im complety sure Im not gonna have fun." I said, Scourge then put some duct tape on my mouth. "You will believe me. Im wanted for many things...theft...murder..." I began to worry. "And rape..." He said pulling out a pocket knife. He chuckled as he began cutting my clothes off of me. My shirt, my pants, then to my shoes, leaving me in my bra and panties. I screamed but the duct tape only made a mumbling noise. "Come on babe dont be that way it will be over before you know it." Scourge said cutting off my bra and panties. I screamed louder. "Tori, Tori! Wake up!" I opened my eyse and screamed. "Tori its ok it was just a dream." I looked next to me and it was A'isha. "A'isha!" I said hugging her. "It was horrible." I said crying. "Calm down Tori, its over. It was just a dream What happened?" A'isha asked. "It was Scourge, he he..." I crying more. "He what? What did Scourge do?" A'isha asked me. "He...raped me." I said crying even more. "Its over now, it was just a nightmare." A'isha said trying to calm me down.

"But it felt so real." I said drying my tears. "I was here the whole time nothing happened. Scourge is in jail, you have nothing to worry about Tori." A'isha said smiling. "Im glad to have a best friend like you A'isha." I said smiling. "Im always here for you Tori." A'isha said. She layed back down then fell back asleep. If I fell asleep just then I would have the nightmare again, I need something to take my mind off of it. I grabbed my journel and wrote about my nightmare in it writing or drawing takes my mind off of things. Even though I hate Scourge Im surprised how much he really liked me all he did was for me, Ive never seen anyone put so much effort into trying to earn my love, I kinda respected it. Even though he is a jackass he was sweet and romantic at times I forgot that he was a bad guy, his dreamy blue eyes and cute yet sexy smile that made my knees like jelly. I sighed happily as I had memories of me and him when we had fun together. I put my journal aside and rested my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

**(The next morning. Jessie's POV)**

"I think there's something Tori isnt telling us." Dustin said sitting down at the table wih Noah and me. "She been gone for a while, never calls us, and has been acting weird." I said. "A'isha was acting weird when I asked her about Tori a couple days ago." Dustin said. "She said shes visited Zonic and them down at the zone jail." Noah said. "Tori wouldnt just go there without a reason. She hasnt speeken of them since she was a kid when she went with dad." I said. Dustin picked up his coffee. "I think this Sonic is doing something, ever since she's met him she's been acting different." Dustin said slaming his cup on the table. "It isnt Sonic Dustin." Noah said calmly. "And how do you know." Noah looked up at Dustin. "Ive met this Sonic. Hes kind to her, he wouldnt harm a fly. He isnt the one doing something to her. Tori is a teenager life is ruff as one." Noah said. "Who else had seen Tori." Dustin asked. "There's her little friend Oscar. But I dought hed do anything." I said. "Tori once told me about a hedgehog named Scourge." Noah said. "Scourge?" I asked. "What else has Tori told you cause she hasnt spoken a word to me about this Scourge." Dustin said getting a bit irriated. "She once told me about how this Scourge gave her a picture of her boyfriend and said that he was cheating on her." Noah said.

"What." I said. "It was all a lie." Noah said. "You think this Scourge guy might be doing something thats making Tori act weird." I asked. "If so I wanna know about it. Maybe we should go find Zonic and ask him if he knows anything." Dustin said standing up. "Come on were leaving." Dustin said looking at me and Noah. We got left and all went to the zone universe. "Dustin bro, you even know where you going?" I asked. "Yes. I once with Tori and dad to the jail." Dustin said. After that it took 30 minutes to get tothe jail. "Now where?" I asked. "The cheifs office is this way." We followed our brother to the office to see an old friend at the desk. "Zonic." Dustin said. "Yes?" Zonic looked up then got a weird expression when he saw it was us. "Remember us." Dustin asked. "Yes. Your Tori's older brothers. Dustin, Noah, and Jessie." Zonic said. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Scourge the Hedgehog." Dustin said pulling up a chair and putting it infront of Zonics desk. "Scourge the Hedgehog? I havent heard much about him." Zonic said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yes." Zonic looked at us.

**(Dustin's POV)**

I looked around Zonic's office and saw folders on a nearby shelf, I saw the letters Sco. I got up and grabbed the folder. "Look what I found. The crime records of Scourge the Hedgehog." I said opening the folder. "Thats offical Zone Jail files. Your not authorised to look through these folders." Zonic said standing up. "You lied to us." I said. "I said I havent heard much about him. I dont take the time to sit and talk to my prisonors." Zonic said taking the folders from me. "What was Scourge arrested for." Jessie asked. "Thats classfied information." Zonic said. I stood there, I wanted to punch him for not being to talk-a-tive to me about this Scourge but I held in my anger. "Okay. I understand. Come on guys were going home." I walked out of the office with Noah and Jessie following. "I now know this Scourge guy is here." I said. "We better stay out of this Dustin. If Tori wanted us to know about Scourge she would have told us." Noah said. "Little did Zonic know that right before he took the folder I saw what Scourge cell number was so Im going to have a little chat with him." I said going to the cell my brotheres followed me trying to talk me out of it but we made it to the cell.

A green hedgehog was sitting on a bed in the cell. "Scourge the Hedgehog." The hedgehog turned to me. "Who are you." He asked walking into the light I saw him much better now. "That doesnt matter I want you to tell me everything you know about Tori the Hedgecat." I said. I didnt tell him Tori was my little sister cuase if I did he probably wouldnt tell me everything. "Tori? Tori, Tori." He sighed. "Get on with it." I said. "Tori is my girl. I love her more then anything but that dumbass boyfriend of hers got in my way. I tried everything to win her over even taking a photo and lieing to her. I got in here when I kid napped Tori and made her my prisoner. Id always kiss and make out with her." I clinced my fist of what I was hearing.

"Then when that blue hedgehog came with Tails, Amy and A'isha. Everything went wrong. So i made them my prisoners as well and put these shock bands on Tori. Everytime I turned a dial and pushed that button a killer painful poisone shock would go throughout Tori's entire body. But I was knocked out before I could put the final shock in her. I dont know it if killed her or not. Setting 10 would have but 9 possibly could have. I hated to see my girl like that but they were warned about all of this. When I woke up I had a painful knot on my head and was in this dump been here since." Scoureg finished off. That would explain why Tori was acting so weird and why A'isha wouldnt really talk about Tori when I asked of her. "And how long have you known Tori?" Noah asked now speaking. "Hmmm. About 5 maybe 6 months." Scourge said. "Thank you for your time." I left my brothers following.

"I got what I wanted to know. Now Im going to find our little sister and have a talk with her." I went striaght home. I walked into our house and went to Tori's room. "Tori." I said knocking on her door but it opened, I didnt see Tori. I walked in anyway. I sat on her bed and sighed, but felt something on me. I got up and lifted the covers and found a notebook. "This is Tori's drawing notebook." I said then opening it. I saw pictures of Sonic, and A'isha and Oscar and others. I smiled at her drawings. I flipped the page and saw a picture of me and her, he drew us as kids me 5 and her 2. Then a drawing of mom and dad...I remembered that day she drew of. It was the day we lost them, the horrible crash Tori was the only survivor. The semi driver was drunk and wasnt paying attention adn crashed into there mustang. **(Dustin is explaining what happened in his POV of the day he lost his parents.) **Its been 7 years since mom and dad died I started remembering what happend in my eyes.

**(History flashback. Day of parents death.)**

I got off the bus infront of my house and waved to my friends as the bus pulled away. I walked to the door and turned the doorknob but it was locked. I grabbed my key then unlocked it but no one was home. I looked at the clock, 4:30 it read. "Huh? They should be home by now." I put my bag aside, grabbed my key and locked the door as I walked out. I ran to Noah and Jessies school I saw them sitting on a bench infront of the parking lot. "What are you two doing here your suppose to be home." I said walking up to them. "Well mom and dad were suppose to pick us up." Jessie said. "Yeah, after they picked up Tori they were suppose to get us." Noahadded. I heard something on Jessie's radio. "Wait, whats that? Turn it up." I said pointing to it. "We have breaking news a horrible car crash has accured on 15th ave. 3 victoms, a blue cat, a red hedgehog, and a little hedgecat about the age of 8. They were crashed into by a semi who was killed on impact." Said the reporter.

"Come on. Were going to 15th ave." I said running my 2 little brothers followed me. When we arrived 2 cars were on fire along with the semi. I saw our parents mustang on fire and crushed. A ambluance a firetruck and a ton of cop cars surrounded the whole scene. "TORI!" We all yelled seeing her being put in the embulance. We ran to her but was stopped by 2 cops. "What happened!" I asked pancing. "Easy kid. All we know is that we got a call saying a car crash accured. We tried to save everyone but we could only save the girl. She has been burnt badly, with cuts and bruises." The cop repleid. "Thats our sister, we have to go with her!" Noah said. "Go ahead." The cop said letting us enter the ambulance. We quickly got next to our sister and grabbed her hands praying that she was ok, the ambluance left the scene full speed on its way to the er.

The grip tighened and she began to open her eyes. "Tori!" I said. She tried to say something but we couldnt understand. We finally made it to the hospital and they took our sister to a room and help her. We sat outside her door and didnt say a word the whole time. The doctor walked out. "Is she ok?" I asked standing up. "She's fine. She got 3rd degree burns but no broken bones. Shell be just fine." I sighed happily knowing she was ok. "May we see her?" Jessie asked, the doctor nodded and we went in. Tori was awake first thing she asked was "Wheres mom and dad?" It killed me to tell her that our parents didnt make it but I had to and I did. Tori bursted into tears. (Flashbacks ends here)

Since then Ive become the parent, I could charge in raising my little brothers and sister. It was ruff but it worked out. I sighed and felt a tear roll down my face and on the picture. I put the notebook back adn walked to my room. I fell on my bed with a sigh, I closed my eyes then opened them when I turned my head and looked at our family photo. I grabbed it and walked to the window. "Mom..dad...what do I do about Tori? Please I need your help give me a sign or something." I said looking out the window and looked at the sky. I returned my attention to our famliy photo and sighed. "Do I talk to her about Scourge? Or let her come to me? Mom Dad I need your advice." I said again. I began to think about what my brothers said, Noah said if Tori wanted to tell me about Scourge she would have told me. When I was her age I had secerts too, so Ill wait for her to tell me.

I smiled and put the photo down and walked into the living room. Jessie and Noah were playign video games they looked at me. "Find Tori?" Noah asked. "I was but then I thought about what you guys said. If Tori wanted to tell me about Scourge then she would have." (note: Tori is hiding behind the wall lisening to her brother's conversation.)

**(Tori's POV)**

"What? How do they know about Scourge?" I asked my self and kept lisening to them talk. "I thought that right after we left the zone jail and Zonic's office you were gonna talk to Tori." I heard Noah say. "What! I thought I told Zonic not to tell them!" I said angerly to myself. "Yes I know, but I changed my mind Tori will tell us when she's ready." Dustin said then I went to my room. "Hey do they know about Scourge? Why did they go to zone jail? Did Zonic tell them when I asked him not to? I had to find out." I walked out of my room. "Where are you going Tori?" I jumped and turned around, it was Noah. "Noah you scared me. Im going to A'isha's to help her babysit her cousin Danny." I said I wasnt going to help but her cousin was there. "And you werent even gonna bother telling us?" Noah asked getting strict. Hes got that fatherly voice and tone like Dustin does. "Im sorry. I havent really been myself lately." I siad rubbing my head.

"I know. You to can tell me or any of us anything right? No matter what it is." Noah said. I knew he was refering to Scourge but sicne they knew the story why retell it? "I know Noah." I said. "Okay." Noah said then I walked out but once I was out of sight I used the warp ring to get to the zone universe. I ran to zone jail and to Zonics office but I saw a note on the door. "Out to lunch. Be back in 15." It read. "Ugh Zonic." In said then headed for Scourge's cell. "Scourge." I said, he was eating some gray gloop ina a bowl and sitting on his bed. "Ah Tori. Miss me already?" He asked throwing his bowl of gloop at the wall and walked to the bars. "Did 3 hedgehogs come talk to you today?" I asked. "Yea, a orange, a light blue, and an angry looking red and black 1. They asked me about you and how I got in here." He said. "You told them everything! How could you tell my brother's everything." I asked. "Hey babe, I didnt know they were your bro's all they said was for me to tell them everything I knew about you."

"Its fine. You didnt know." I said turning my back to him, then did I realize I was in arm reach cause I was pulled to Scourge. "Come on babe, dont be soo down." He said kissing my cheek. I unwrapped his arms from around me and steped away. "Im leaving." "Hey can I have a kiss before you go?" He asked. I looked at him then he gave me a sexy and adorable puppy dog look. "Fine." I kissed him. "Thanks babe. Visit me for often I love seeing you, this place sucks." Scourge said then I left. I headed out then went home. "Hey Tori." I turned and saw Sonic running up. "Hi Sonic." I said. "You ok?" He asked. "Since I went home my brothers arent really the same. Then they know everything that happened about Scourge and whats happened the last couple of days." I said. "They did? How they find out?" Sonic asked surprised. "Scourge himself.

They went to the zone jail to see if Zonic knew anything, but they went to Scourge and asked him about everything he knew about me." I said. "Did they talk to you?" He asked. "No. Dustin was but he said if I wanted to tell or my other brothers I would have." I said. "Even if they do know the story should I still tell them? They are my brothers after all." I asked. "If you want to, if you want I can come with you." Sonic said putting his hand on my shoulder. "No its okay. But Ill call if I have to." I said. "Okay Tori, good luck." Sonic said hugging me. "Thanks." I returned his hug he then kissed my lips then left I walked home.

"Im home." I said walking inside my house, but no one was home. "Guys?" I said walking around the house for them. "Noah?" I pasted his room. "Jessie?" I pasted his room. "Dustin?" I searched everywhere, they were no where to be found. "Where are my brothers?"

**(Where are Noah, Dustin, and Jessie? Will Tori tell them about Scourge? Find out next chapter.) **


	10. Chapter 10

I walked into the kitchen then saw a red letter on the table. Curious I walked to the red letter and picked it up. "Tori, me and your brothers are going shopping and will return soon. I cooked some food for you its in the fridge its your favorite, Itilian. Be a good girl and be safe we love you. Dustin, Noah and Jessie." It read. I set the note aside and got the food Dustin made for me I ate it and threw the trash away. I walked into the living room and turned on the tv and layed on the couch. I yawned as my eyelids grew heavier with each passing second. I eventually fell asleep.

**(Hours later Dustin's POV)**

Me and my brothers walked inside to find our sister asleep on the couch. "Poor Tori she looks so tired." Noah said walking to her. "I know, she was watching the Justin Beaver movie and she hates him." Jessie said turning off the movie. **(I H.A.T.E. JUSTIN BIEBER!) **"I know but after all she went through she deverses a long and peaceful night sleep. I wouldnt be surprised if she didnt wake up but next tuesday." I said then picking her up. Tori was so light it was like holding a feather. "Ill take Tori to her room." I siad carrying Tori to her room. I layed her on her bed and put the covers on her. "Sleep tight sis. We love you." I said smiling then kissed her cheek and left the room. "I hope she does get the long peaceful night sleep you were talking about Dustin." Noah said when I returned to the living room. "Yea me too. Come on help me bring in the grocries." I said walking outside to the car. We had 1 vechile it was a blue charger we got all the grocries in and put them away. Me and my brothers parted ways to our rooms then fell asleep.

**(No one's POV)**

The older brothers worried of their younger sister but knew she was strong enough to handle it, though it was rough the older brothers managed to fall asleep and dream for a better day. As for Tori she slept no dream no nothing just slept. It was the sleep that felt like a century but it wasnt, only pitch black darkness Tori has had this before but then her pitch black turned into light and a familar vocie...just the simple word...Tori.

Tori knew the voice that had spoken her name but she didnt belive it her name was repeated. "Tori. Turn around and say hello to your parents." Said the sweet voice Tori didnt belive but she turned anyway to see it was true. There stood her parents smiling like always. "Why so sad T?" Her father asked the hedgecat as she sat there not beliveing what she saw. "Mom and Dad?" Tori asked. "Its us honey." Toris mother said putting her hadn on her daughters cheek and the hand was real. "Mom and Dad." Tori repeated as her eyes grew with tears then hugged her parents very tightly like a child hugging a new toy on chirstmas day. "We came to talk to you sweetheart." Serena said wiping her daughters tears.

"We know everything that happened to you. Weve watched over you since we died we watched over you and your brothers." Her mother spoke. "You dont need to dwell on the past T. Focuse on the present and future. I know its hard to forget but you will no need to worry about it your free." Her father said smilng. Tori dried her tears. "Really?" She asked. "Really." Her parents said smiling. "Im also keeping an eye on that Sonic boy." Her father said which made Tori giggle a bit. "Weve heard much about him and he's a keeper." Her mother said with a wink. "Okay thanks Mom and Dad." Tori said hugging her parenst once more.

"We love you so much Tori, and your brothers." Her parents hugged her. "I love you too." Tori said smiling to her parents like she always would. Her parents kissed Tori on her cheeks. "Hey how about we have the sports day." Her father said. "Really! I would love that." Tori said smiling. Her father got a football. "Go long Tori." He said Tori ran then her father threw the ball, Tori ran and ran finally her adn the football made contact and Tori caught it. "Nice catch!" Her father said happily Tori threw the ball back. They threw the football back and forth enjoying their time then Tori and her father got tired and stopped for a break. "By the way hows my great grandpa Kris?" Tori asked. "Hes doing great." Her mother replied. "Tell him Tori said hi and she loves and misses him." Tori said. "Ill tell him." Her father replied. Tori enjoyed her time with her parents while it lasted.

**(The next moring Dustin's POV)**

I awoke in my bed with the sun shinning through my half opened curtains, I forced myself of bed and walked to the window and opened the window. "It looks like a beautiful morning, looks like its gonna be a great day." I said smiling, the sun was shinning and not a cload in sight but when i opened the window and I got hit in the face with a blast of heat. "Phew, and a hot day too." I said closing the window. I walked to my closet put on my boots and gloves and walked downstairs. "Hey bro." I saw Noah at the table. "Morning. Where's Tori and Jessie?" I asked. "Asleep." Noah said. "On this day? No way their getting their lazy asses up." I said walking to Jessie room. Like always he was snoring laying half way on the bed on his back with his head off the bed, I grabbed a pillow. "WAKE UP JESSIE!" I yelled but nothing. "Mhm. Jessie I made chocolatechip pancakes." I said.

"Huh what! Ahh!" My brother said falling out of bed and flat on his face. "Get up lazy bones." I said opening his curtains and walked to his closet. "Get dressed." I threw his shoes and gloves at him. "Whyyyyy...?" He groaned. "Dont make me get the water bucket." I said. He got up put his shoes on and ran to his mirror to fix his hair with his cheap hair gel. "Thought so now to wake up Tori." I said leaving and walked to her room. "Tori..." I said opening the door. She was sound asleep on her bed and she was smiling, but I knew that smile. She smiled like that when she was with Mom and Dad. "Could she be dreaming about them?" I said aloud. Tori's ear twitched and she opened her eyes.

"Dustin?" She asked me. "Wake up lil sis, its a beautiful day. Perfect to get our of this house and go places." I said opening the curtains. "And I think theres a heatwave cause its hot out there." I said. Tori got up. "Got it." She said then I left her room to get dressed. I walked into the living room I saw Noah and Jessie on the couch. "Okay everyone is getting out of this house today." I said to my brothers. "And Noah you cant go to the library." I said also. "Awww." He said. "Sup bros." Tori said walking in but she was wearing something different. She had on a lime green tubetop and a black skirt with white thigh high socks and lime green kneee high boots with fingerless gloves. "Your right it is hot outside." Tori said. "It is." I said.

**(Tori's POV)**

"Okay so where we going?" I asked. "Still thinking." Noah replied. "Well..." I grabbed my purple skateboard that said 'Odd' in silver crusive letters. "Im hitting the skatepark." I said grabbing my helmet. "Anyone wanna come?" I asked. "Me, I wanna leave this house for once." Jessie said standing. "Alright then let hit it." I said walking out the door and putting on my helmet and put a foot on my board. "Come on bro." I yelled then Jessie skated out and nearly ran me over doing so. "Whoa watch it." I said. "Sorry sis." He said then we headed for the park. When we made it not alot of people here but I saw some really cute boys that watched me walk in my skateboard in hand. They smiled which made me smile, but one of the 3 watched me in a way that made my knees like jelly but I kept walking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that boy stand now I got a better look at him.

He was a tall electric green hedgehog with 2 long bangs covering his left eye. He had 2 black criscross belts on his waist and black fingerless gloves and shoes. "Well call if yuh need sis." Jessie said then left on his board. I walked to a nearby half-pipe and started stakeboarding and doing tricks. When I came to the rim I nearly fell back but was pulled to someone. I looked and it was the electric green hedgehog. His golden yellow eyes stared into my frozen blue it made me blush. "Thanks." I said. "Your quite welcome my lady." He said in a british accent, I love british accent's. "Your british?" I asked. "I am. Its an honor to be in the presence of a beautiful girl like yourself." He said kissing my hand making me blush more.

"I am Sterling the Hedgehog. And who might you be?" He asked in his cute accent. "Tori the Hedgecat." I said smiling. "Ah unique. I love it. Its a pleasure to meet you Tori. May I call you Kitten?" He asked me staring in my eyes. "Sure." I said smiling, I guess he got the nickname since Im part cat. "Whats a cute and sexy little thing like you doing here alone?" He asked me, I blushed. "You got some mad skills on that board." He said also. "Thank you." I said then grabbing my board near my feet but he reached for it too and our hands met. We looked up at each other then a while he slowly started leaning to me and I leaned to him...seconds away from our lips meeting I realized what I was doing and turned away from him.

"Whats wrong my kitten?." He asked putting his hand to my cheek. "I cant." I got up took my board and went down the ramp. I walked into the food court and saw Jessie eating a burger and fries at the bar. "Yo bro." I sit sitting in a bar stoll next to him. "Hey sis." He replied I stole a fry from his tray. "Sure you can have a fry Tori." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Thanks bro love yuuh." I said smiling eating another fry. "Yea Ive heard that one before." He said then looked over and saw a girl at the end of the room. "Tori guard my food." He said getting up and walking to the girl.

I sat there and watched my brother talk to the girl, my brother had the looks but not the charm. I ate fries and watched him talk the girl. She was a bunny that needed more clothing then what she had on. She laughed and left my brother standing there he walked back to his chair and slamed his head the table. "Dont be down bro. You can do better." I said rubbing his head. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Your right Tori." He said. Im usally the one to restore his confidence when it comes to girls. "I know I am." I said eating another fry. "Well your just having a merry time enjoying my fries arent you?" He asked pulling the tray away. "You said guard them and that was what I was doing." I replied. "By eating them?"

"Yes." I said smiling. "Just go board." He said stealing the tray back, I grabbed my board and headed out. "Hello Kitten." I jumped and turned. "Sterling, you scared me." I said realizing it was my british friend Sterling. "Im sorry for scaring you my Kitten. Why did you leave me on the ramp ealier?" He asked grabbing my hand. "Cause you were gonna kiss me." I said. "And was that a problem for you my Kitten?" He asked. "Yes it was." I retrevied my hand from him and walking off but he grabbed my arm. "Let her go jackass." I was pulled away from Sterling and I looked to who it was. "Scourge?" I said seeing the emerald hedgehog infront of me. Sterling took a step back. "Stay away from Tori. Or your gonna be hearing from me." Scourge punched his hand and I think he growled, Sterling nodded and left.

"Thank you Scourge." I said then did I realize did I really say that? "Your welcome babe. Good thing I showed up when I did." He said kissing my cheek. "How the hell do you keep getting out of jail?!" I asked. "Warp ring." He said. I sighed. "Just thanks." I said walking but of course I was stopped. "Hey I get here and you leave? Thats no fun and I love your new style tube top and a cute skirt." He said looking me over and a sexy face. "Uh..." I said talking a step back. "Now dont give me that face babe." He said picking up my chin with his hand and close to kissing me. "I think you should back off my sister." I looked and saw Jessie. "Oh great you again." Scourge said irrated. "Get away from my sister before I kick your ass." Jessie pulled me away from Scourge. "Im taller and stronger so leave Tori alone." Jessie said.

"Whatever. Im not afraid of you." Scourge said walking away. "Are you okay Tori?" Jessie asked. "Im fine Jessie." I replied. "Come on were leaving." Jessie said dragging me outside. "Its not even 11 yet, we got a whole day to spend lets head to the beach." I said when we made it home. "Sounds like a good idea for me." Noah agreed. "Please Dustin." I said with my puppy dog face. "Ok ok. Well go to the beach today." "WOOHOO!" I said jumping happily. I ran up stairs and put on my emerald green and black bikini and my sandels Scourges red shades and put my hair up. Then I ran to the hall closet and grabbed my surf board. "Ready." I said down stairs. My brothers eventually got down stairs. "Alright lets go." We all headed to the car, Dustin put my board on the roof. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" I jumped into the passenger seat. "Dammit." Jessie said disapointed. I pushed a button next to the stereo, the roof went down. "TO DA BEACH!"

It was a clear crystal day not a cloud in sight. "Finally." I said grabbing my chair, Scourges shades, my surf board and looked for a spot. "Perfect." I said setting up my chair put my surf board next to me and put on Scourges shades and layed down. "Hello georgious." I pulled my shades down to see a tiger looking at me leaning against the back of my chair. "Hello." I said smiling at the handsome tiger staring at me. "Im Matthew." He said smiling. "Im Tori." I replied to the tiger. "Would you like to go on a walk Tori?" He asked. I thought about it. "Sure." I said placing my shades back on and got up. Me and Matthew started walking down the beach. "I love your bikini." He said. "Thank you." I said. "You look so pretty in emerald green." He said in a sweet voice. I blushed. "Thanks." I said. "Hey wanna get some icecream?" He asked seeing a icecream truck nearby. "Sure. Id love some." I said. He signaled the icecream truck to stop and walked up to it. "Hello, what may I get for you two?" Asked the iccecream man. "Vinilla cone for me. Chocolate cone for me." We replied and he got us our icecream. Matthew gave him the money and walked down the beach and enjoyed our icecream.

"Yummy icecream." I said licking the icecream. "I know right." Matthew said licking his icecream. I felt something hit my leg, I looked and it was a beach ball. "Sorry lady." Said a little fox kid about 5. "Its okay sweetie. Here you go." I said giving him the ball back. "Thank you miss!" He said happily and ran off. "You seem to be good with kids." Matthew said. "Yea, Ive always been good with kids." I said smiling. We finished our icecream. "Thanks for the icecream Matthew." I said. "Anytime." He said smiling. "Yo Matthew." 2 boys ran up to us. A blue squirrel and a red hawk. "Hey guys this is my friend Tori. Tori this is Austin and Gabe." He said. I waved to the boys and they returned my wave with a smile. "Would you like to play football with us?" Austin asked he was the squirrel. "I doubt she would want too." Matthew said. "No Id love to play with you guys. I love football." I said smiling they looked at me. "I like this girl." Gabe said putting his arm around my shoulders he was the hawk. I giggled and we got in your spots. Matthew had the ball and threw it towards Gabe he caught it. "Go long Austin!" He shouted Austin went back and back but tripped on a kids sand castle and he fell back. The football hit his head I giggled. "Not that long dude."

Austin lifted his head then he head got dunked with sand. "That was for detroying my masterpiece! Hmm." Said a little cat about 5 in a pink tutu bathing suit she grabbed a pail of sand and poured all over Austin's head and then walked off. We all laughed and I walked to help him up and to get the ball. "You ok Austin?" I asked still laughing a bit. "Yea, I got sand in my ear." He said hitting the side of his head I laughed. "Hey Tori want a piggyback ride?" Matthew asked randomly. I shurged. "Sure." I got on his back and he started running, I held onto him and laughed he laughed to. "Smile." Gabe said, we smiled. There was a flash of bright light and I went blind for a second. "Wow, bright flash." I said rubbing my eyes. I heard the guys giggle which made me giggle. "Check it." He showed us the photo. "Awww." I said. "Hey want me to send it to your phone Tori?" Gabe asked. "Yea." I said then he put my number in the phone after I told him. "Sent." He said. "Okay I walked over to my phone and unlocked it. Got it." I said.

"Ima make a video call be right back." I said walking to my chair and video called Sonic. "Hello?" Sonic answered. I smiled. "Hey Sonic." I said happily. "Oh hey Tori." Sonic said smiling. "Hey guess where I am." I said. "Where?" He asked. "The beach!" I said pointing my phone to the water. "Uh...nice.." Sonci said in a weird way. "Yea..well I just wanted to call you and say hey." I said smiling. "Well thanks for it. Im happy to see you." Sonic said. "Hurry up Tori." Matthew said walking to me. "Hey Ill talk to you later Sonic. Bye." I said hanging up but I noticed that Matthew hand was in the shot.

**(Sonic's POV)**

When Tori ended the call I noticed a orange hand in the shot. "Whos hand is that?" I asked my self. "Wait isnt her brother Jessie orange? Maybe its him. Oh well." I said walking to F.F headquaters. I walked inside when I walked in I smelled something good and I followed the smell. "Hey whats cooking?" I asked walking into the kitchen to find Cream and Amy making cooking and Tails at the table drawing some blue prints. "Hello Sonic!" Amy said happily to me. "Hi Mr. Sonic!" Said Cream. (Ok yall know what Cream looks like if not look her up on google. Cream the Rabbit.) "Hey, what yall making?" I asked walking to them. "Cookies! I made them for you Sonic my love try one!" Amy yelled shoving a cookie in my mouth. "Uh thanks?" I mumbled I took a bite of the cookie and took it out of my mouth. "Yummy cookies girls." I said walking away and over to Tails. "Hey lil bro." I said. "Hi Sonic." Tails said happily.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked. "New blueprints." Tails replied.

**(Back at the beach with Tori and the boys. Tori's POV)**

I was sitting in matthews converable with him, Austin, and Gabe. "This has been an awesome day." I said. "I know it was even better spending it with you." Matthew said smiling at me. I smiled and blushed. "You so cute when you blush Tori." He said poking my cheek. "Aww thanks Matthew." I said smiling. I heard a noise I turned and saw Austin passed out in the back seat and Gabe passed out as well, I giggled at them. "Aww they look so cute when their sleeping." I said smiling. "If you say so." Matthew said. I giggled. "I really enjoyed today Matthew." I said. "I did too." Matthew said smiling at me, I returned the smile there was a moment of silence. We stared at each other for some time then I turned my attention away from him. "What?" Matthew asked. "Its nothing Matthew." I said. "Well Ima go. Bye Matthew." I said getting out of the car.

"Tori before you go can I have a hug?" Matthew asked getting out as well. I walked around the car and hugged Matthew. He has soft fur you just wanna cuddle to our hug lasted longer then I expected but we continued our hug together, I let out a low sigh. Matthew tightened his grip and let me go. "Goodbye Tori. Im so glad I said hello to you." Matthew said then kissed my cheek. My cheek grew rosy pink. "Yea, me 2 bye." I said turning and walked away. I decided to walk to F.F. headquaters but walking there I noticed it was like...getting colder and colder...

"Burrr...why is it getting so cold?" I asked rubbing my arms trying to warm myself up. "Hey Babe." I turned and saw Scourge of course. "W-w-what do-o you-u-u w-w-want?" I said shivering. "Aww you look cold here." He put his jacket around me which was nice and warm. "T-h-hank y-y-youu." I said he put his arm around me. "I better get you out of this cold." Before I knew it started snowing, SNOWING! Scourge picked me up and ran me to Eggmans base. He set me on the couch and put a blanket on me. "Ill make you some hot coco." He said then went into the kitchen. I was surprised Scourge was being so nice I thought he would do something concidering Im only in a bikini. "Here." Scourge said handing me the hot coco.

"Thanks." I said drinking it. Scourge sat down next to me. "Let me warm you up your so cold." Scourge said I sat closer to him and he warmed me as I drank the coco. "What were you doing in the cold?" He asked. "I was leaving the beach and was heading to F.F. headquaters." I replied. "Well you better stay here I dont want you getting a cold." Scourge said I nodded and layed down and fell asleep.

**(Scourge's POV)**

Tori almost instanly fell asleep I smiled at her and ran my hand gently across her cold cheek. I layed down next to her pulled her close to my chest and put the blanket over us. "Sleep tight T." I said kissing her and falling asleep. I woke up yawning and looked at the clock. "3am?" I said quietly. I looked next to me to see Tori still sleeping she always did look so cute in her sleep, I gazed at her body her laying in her sexy bikini next to me. I put my hand on her shoulder then to the tie of her bikini top, I was a flinch away from untieing her top but I was like frozen I didnt move and stared at her.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I was against the wall. "Dammit that hurt. What the hell?!" I cursed then looked up to see an angry red and black hedgehog staring at me with his blood red eyes. "What the fuck Shadow. I wasnt even doing anything!" I said getting up rubbing my arm where I first took impact. "Stay away from Tori. Ive worked along side you for a long time Scourge I know how you are when it comes to women so stay the fuck away from Tori." Shadow said angerly at me. "Or what tuff guy?" I challenged. Shadow stared at me then head up his hand he had a chaos spear and pushed me agaainst the wall and held the spear infront of my heart. "Or else Ill end your life permitally." He said. I knew he wasnt kidding he let me and made the chaos spear disappear. "Stay away from Tori." He said once more before picking up Tori and disappeared. "Damn."

**(Shadow's POV)**

Tori was still asleep in my arms, I flashed out of there and to outside and walked to Tori's house. Tori was still a bit cold but she cuddled up to me as I carried her I smiled. "Sha-shadow?" She asked lightly I didnt know I woke her. "Tori?" I asked. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" I asked stopping. "For saving me from Scourge." She said resting her head on my chest. "Your welcome." I said and continued to walk till I made it to her house and flashed her inside. I layed her on her bed she smiled. "Thanks again Shadow." She siad then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed but tried to hide it.

**(Weeks later. Tori's POV)**

Its been weeks and that little snow thign was thanks to Eggman for playing with the wheater and Scourge was still annoying as hell but he seemed distant lately maybe he finally got the message. I can tell Eggman is up to something hes been after Sonic for quite some time nobody else but Sonic. "Do you think Eggman might be up to Sonic?" I asked as we walked. "I dont know but I know something's up Eggman's been after me Scourge isnt bothering you like he was." He replied. "Im worried about what might happen." I said then Sonic grabbed my hand. "Not worry T. Whatever he tries we will always beat his ass and Ill get you and me a chilidog afterwards." He said, I giggled and he laughed. "Isnt it my two favorite enemys." We turned. It was Eggman on his little round plane thingy with Scourge and Shadow sitting on the edges. (look people I dont know what the hell that thing is called but yall should know what Im talking about.)

"What do you want now?" Sonic asked irrated. "I need you for something my little hedgehog. I have something you might want. Scourge." Eggman said. Then Scourge held up the 7 chaos emeralds. "How did you get those!" I asked. "None of your buisness." Replied Scourge. Shadow said nothing but sat there. "Shadow why are you working with these two dumbasses?" I asked. "You do know I can turn Super even when Im not holding them right?" Sonic asked then turned Super and the emerald were gone. "Yes. Im completly aware of this Sonic. GET HIM!" Eggman yelled and a giant tube surrounded Sonic and me. "Its unbreakable. Non-flamable. So nothing you do can get you out of there and my dear Sonic. You cant change back." Eggman said. I looked at Sonic and was still super I hit the glass. "To the base!" Scourge and Shadow jumped on a tube and we headed for Eggman's base.

When we arrived we found Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy and A'isha trapped in cages. Eggman dropped us onto the floor but Eggman put some tube into Sonic's. "What is this?" Sonic asked coughing and fell to his knees. "Ive been watching you hedgehog. And noticed something deep down inside you. A dark evil side." Eggman chuckled. I looked at Sonic along with everyone else. We watched his fur turn ruff his socks and gloves torn his teeth turned sharp he rested his head on the glass. "Ladies and gentlemen meet Fleetway Sonic." Eggman introduced. I looked at Sonic he looked up at me his eyes were red with rings around them. (Yes Fleetway Sonic is real dont believe me? Look him up on google better yet deviantart.)

Eggman pressed a button that opened his tube Sonic stood tall. "Ok Fleetway your first victom." He pressed the same button and it released me. "The purple cat have fun." Eggman said. I moved back Fleetway looked at me and smiled evil like and fell grabbed me by my neck and head me in the air. "Sonic please stop." I managed to say condiring he was tighening his grip on my neck, I started couching. "Sonic! It's Tails! Stop what your doing dont lisen to Eggman!" Tails yelled. Fleetway looked his way. "He's right Sonic! Fight Fleetway dont let him control you!" Amy yelled. I looked at them I saw A'isha scared to death in the cage. I coughed again. Fleetway turned his attention back to me. "Sonic. Please. I know your still in there, stop Fleetway and stop Eggman." I said putting my hand on his cheek hoping I could snap him out of it. He closed his eyes. "T-tori?" He spoke. "Yes its me Sonic please stop this."

"No. The power feels so good." Fleetway said and threw me at A'isha's cage. "Tori!" She yelled. I looked at her. "Damn that hurt." I said. "Fleetway." Eggman said then he looked his way. "Kill them all." Eggman said. "With plessure." Fleetway grabbed me again. "Stop please! Im begging you." I said. But I was punched in the stomah but him. "Damn." I said couching up blood.

**(Amy's POV)**

"We have to stop him before he kills Tori!" I yelled. "But how were trapped in cages?" Charmy asked. I grabbed a bobbypin from my hair. "A bobby pin that will never work." Knuckles siad then punched threw his cage. I put the pin in the lock and opened it. "You try to stop Sonic. Ill get everyone out." I said then opened everyones cages. "Cream you get out of here." I told her, she nodded and ran off. "Hey Sonic over here!" Tails hit him with a pipe and dropped tori but Knuckles caught her. "Cream wait. Come heal Tori's wounds as we try to stop him." I said. Cream came back and Knuckles layed Tori on the floor and Cream did what she could.

**(Cream's POV)**

"Oh Ms. Tori please wake up." I begged her. I grabbed her hand and it felt cold. "Oh no. Please Ms. Tori awaken we need you! Please!" I said crying but my tears landed on her arm, I used my thumb to dry it but Ms. Tori's grip tightened on mine. "Owww." She said. "Ms. Tori! Finally you're okay!" I said happily. "What happened?" She asked. "You got knockeed out my Mr. Sonic but hes so mean now he hurt you." I said. "There's only one way to stop Fleetway Sonic." Tori said. "SOMEONE STOP THIS MAD MAN!" Mr. Eggman yelled. "You did this Eggman you have no one to blame but yourself." Ms. Tori said. "Cream here." Mr. Knuckles said setting down Ms. A'isha. "A'isha!" Ms. Tori yelled getting up and stubaling to her. "A'isha can you hear me?" She asked no answer from Ms. A'isha.

"TORI FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY HAVE ON EARTH DO YOU STOP FLEETWAY!?" Eggman yelled running away from Fleetway. "Kill him."

**(OMG! What is Tori saying! Does she mean it? What will happen? Is A'isha ok? Find out next chp :D)**


	11. Chapter 10 ActualEnding

**Hello. Im sorry, I realized this is the end of the chapter for 10. Its short but here you go! Enjoy it.**

**(Tori's POV)**

"What!" Amy yelled. "Its the only way Amy. Whether we kill him or he kills us." I said looking at her. I looked around adn grabbed a peice of the broken cage Knuckles punched threw. "Nice and pointy." I said touching the end of the pipe. "Let me do it." Scourge said standing up. "Bitch sit your behind down. If anyone is gonna kill this hedgehog its gonna be me." I said angerly at Scourge. "At least let me help. Ill hold him still." Scourge said then turned into Super Scourge. I ignored him but I let him help me. Knuckles was wounded but he got everyone out of the way and over to cream. "Hey tuff guy come over here. Lets play." Scourge said then got Sonic's attention. I got the pipe in my hand and held it tight I know what I was doing and I know what to do after what happens. "Tori!" Scourge yelled holding Sonic tight. "Release me now!" He yelled angerly. I held the pipe close. "Im sorry Sonic..." I said then did it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Amy yelled as I pulled the pipe back and felt the warm tip through my ripped glove, I opened my eyes to see Sonic's chest bleeding and my hands were covered in his blood. "Gross." Scourge said. "Lay him down." Scourge layed him on his back and I got on my knees next to him, I put my hand on his wound and closed my eyes.

**(Amy's POV)**

I was crying and wiped my eyes. "What is she doing?" I asked wiping my tears. "Bringing him back alive." A wounded Shadow replied limping. "How?" Knuckles asked holding his side. "She's transforing one of her lives back to Sonic to save him." Shadow said we all watched Tori. Her hand started glowing and Sonic's wound did also, we were all silent. Tori opened her eyes then Sonic began to move. "Scourge stand him up." Tori stood, Scourge made Sonic stand. Tori's made her hand glow and she reached inside Sonic. I couldnt believe my eyes! She pulled out an emerald from inside Sonic and he turned to his natural blue fur. Sonic opened his eyes. "Tori?" He said.

"Hello Sonic." Tori siad calmly. Sonic looked around and all of us. "What happened?" Sonic asked. "Eggman here decided to turn you into Fleetway and well you nearly killed everyone." Tori said. "Oh. I'm sorry." Sonic replied. "Its not your fault its Eggman and well he probably left. I believe everyone is alive but you came close to killing all of us." Tori said walking Sonic over to us. "Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked. "A'isha's knocked out cold, Knuckles rib is broken, Shadow's ankle is sprained, Tails has a concution, Cream is okay, Espio, Vector and Charmy left and I just have some cuts and bruises." I said to Sonic. "Thats good. At least no one's dead." Sonic said releived. "But a few of us were came pretty close." Knuckles said holding his ribs. "Remind me to never piss you off." Knuckles said also. We laughed.

"Well folks. We better get you guys fixed up good thing I took a first aid class when I was a kid." Tori said getting on her knees infront of Knuckles.

**(Tori's POV)**

"Well Knuckles you have 2 broke ribs and some minor cuts but youll be fine let me fix that up." I got 2 metal rods and some bandages. "Ok if yall dont like blood or guts you better turn away now." I said about everyone looked away. "Alright Knuckles lay down for me and Ill do this as painless as possible." I told him. "Okay." He did what I told him. I put the rods in place and put the bandages around him and fixed everything else he needed. "There you go Knuckles youll be fine." I said. I checked out everyone else. A'isha and Tails were knocked out cold but will wake up soon. I walked over to Shadow he was holding his side which was bleeding and had glass peices in it. "Here help me help you Shadow." I said getting twisers and bandages. He didnt seem sure but he lifted his hand and I began picking out the glass. "Ow." Shadow said. "Sorry." I said then continued on, I put the bandages on him.

Scourge and Eggman were the only one's left. Eggman was fine but Scourge was cut up a little bit but he really didnt need help. "Arent you gonna fix me babe?" Scourge asked in his usual flirty voice. "Why? You dont need it." I said. "Yes I do my arm is scratcthed really bad see." He took off his jacket to show me his arm. "Whatever." I walked to him and cleaned his arm, he was staring at me the whole time. "Will you stop staring at me." I said irraited. "No." He replied. I put the bandages around his arm. "There." I said. "Thanks babe." He said kissing my cheek then was dragged away by Sonic. "Back off jackass she's mine." Sonic said in his face then walked away holding my hand.

"Why would she wanna be with you? You nearly killed her like 15 minutes ago." We stopped. "And all those other times. You took her life think of everything thats happened to her since she met you." Scourge said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"She's died, broke her arm, nearly died again, and a lot of other things. Why is she with you? Why does she love you?" Scourge asked. I felt angry and I was ready to kill him but I turned to look at Tori she pulled her hand out of mine. "Tori. Why are you with Blue? Think of everything that's happened to you cause of him." Scourge said. As much as it killed me to say it he was actually right. A lot has happened to Tori since she met me. "Tori?" I asked reaching for her but she moved away. "Why you doubting on me? THINK OF ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT HRE THREW! KID NAPPNIG HER! GIVING HER NIGHTMARES! NEARLY SHOCKED HER TO DEATH." I shouted at him. "WELL BLUE! EVERYTHING I DID WAS CAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER I WOULDNT HAVE TO HAVE TO DO ANY OF THIS STUFF. I MET HER FIRST AND LOVED HER FIRST SO DONT BE FUCKING YELLING AT ME!" Scourge shouted back at me.

"Scourge." Tori said finally speaking but her bangs hid her face. "Yes Tori?" He asked. "Take me home please." She said walking away from me and over to him. I was shocked my mouth hung open. "Of course." He said smirking at me and put his arm around her and they walked out. "Tori...please dont leave me." I said. She didnt look back at me and continued walking.

**(Omg. Is this the end of Sori or Tonic? Whatever but is it the end between them? Wait till the next chapter to find out.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(Scourge's POV)**

I took Tori home I didnt say anything she didnt say anything but she didnt reat when I put my arm around her. We made it to her house and her brother's mustang was gone. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." I said turning away but was stopped by Tori grabing my arm. "Arent you gonna kiss me goodbye?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She walked into her house and looked at me as she closed the door. I did and didnt know Tori would choose me over Blue maybe what I said got to her. I walked away from her house but I looked at her window to see her sitting at her window they way the moon made her look more beautiful then ever that made me smile.

She got up and left the window I guess to go to sleep. "Good night my love." I said then walked off.

**(Tori's POV)**

I opened my window to see Scourge walking away and smiled. "Good night Scourge." I said then closed the window. I walked to my bed and layed down and closed my eyes. I heard my door open but I didnt open my eyes. "She's asleep." I heard my brother Jessie say. "I know. Night sis." I heard Dustin say then he kissed my head then left.

(Next morning.)

I woke up and strechted. "What a wonderful moring." I said walking to my window and looked out, I sighed happily. I ran to my dresser and got dressed, grabbed my board, and skated down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning bros." I said. "Morning Tori." Greeted my brother's. I grabbed a peice of toast with grape jelly. "Im headin out later." I said biting my last bite of toast and skating to the door. "Off to meet Sonic are we?" I stopped grabbed my door and turned to face my brothers. "No. Im not meeting him." I said and left. I put my board on the ground and skated off and to the feild on the side walk, I saw Scourge. "Scourge!" I yelled but was loosing control of my board. "Whoa." Was all that was said when we fell. "Sorry Scourge." I said noticing how I fell ontop of him.

"Its okay Tori. I dont mind." He said smiling. I giggled and blushed at him, we layed in the grass. He put his hand on mine I looked at him he was smiling at me and I returned his smile. Our fingers locked and we layed peacefully in the grass together. "Wanna go for a walk?" Scourge asked. "I'd love to." I said then he helped me up and we held hands as we walked together. "I love you Tori." Scourge said. "I love you to Scourge." I said putting my head on his shoulder. I looked and saw a blue trail I knew who it was and completely ignored it. "Tori." Me and Scourge turned around and saw Sonic behind us. "What do you want now?" Scourge asked irraited. "I came to get my Tori back. I know what your planning Scourge. You put a spell on her making her fall in love with you. No way she'd love you. Tori means everything to me!" Sonic said.

"Sonic..Sonic Sonic Sonic. Your so stupid." I said shaking my head. "Tori?" He asked. "Stop." I said walked away from Scourge and over to him, I looked him in the eyes. "Your so stupid. Im not under any spell. I do love Scourge and your an idiot." I turned and was about to walk away till he grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Let me go!" I yelled. "No. I know your lying I know Scourge put you under a spell and I'm going to save you wether you like it or not. I'm the one you love and you know it." Sonic said. "She said let her go!" Scourge broke us apart and stoud infront of me. "Stay away from Tori blue. She love's me now so accept it." He turned and grabbed my hand and we left him. "What a jerk." I said irriated. "He wont bother you when I'm around babe." He said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I couldnt believe it was it really true? Does Tori really love him over me now? Is she really under a spell? "Sonic!" I looked up and saw Tails flying down. "I saw what just happened." He said landing on his feet. "I know Scourge is up to something, Tori would never love him." I said walking with Tails trying to keep up with me. "Sonic. Slow down." Tails said. "Sorry when I'm angry I tend to run or walk fast." I said. "I can see that." Tails said. "I gotta find a way to win her back. Tori means everything to me Tails."

"Why dont you tell her that?" Tails asked. "I did. She called me stupid." I said sadly. "Dont worry Sonic. We'll get Tori back." Tails said smiling putting his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks lil bro." I said smiling.

**(Tori's POV)**

Me and Scourge were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. "Tori the Hedgecat!" I heard an angry familiar voice say. I looked to see an angry Dustin in the car pulled up next to me and Scourge. "Get your ass in the car right now!" Dustin yelled angerly. I didnt hesitate I quickly got in the car and waved to my Scourge as Dustin hit the execellator forcing to car to jerk then speed down the road. We pulled into our drive way and turned off the car. "Tori." He said not so furiously. "Yes Dustin?" I asked scared. Out of my 3 brothers I'm terrified of Dustin when he's mad. "What are you doing with that Scourge?" He asked me trying not to sound mean like he first was. He waited as I thought of my answer. "Im dating him." I said quietly, I waited for his reaction I looked up at him. "Tori..I dont want you with Scourge. He's bad news and I dont trust him." He said. "I know you dont but I love him. The only reason he did what he did was cause he loved me. I realized something there Dustin of course I did love Sonic but I-" I stopped I couldnt finish. Dustin sighed.

"Just promise me 1 thing Tori." Dustin said. "Anything." I said. "Just be careful, if he hurts you in anyway you just let me know and I'll end him right then and there." Dustin said serious staring at me. I nodded to my brother. "I will." I said getting out of the car along with my brother.

**(Scourge's POV)**

"Oh shit!" I yelled running away from blue (sonic) as he chased me around with Rose's (amy) hammer. "IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sonic yelled after me. "Sonic! Stop chasing Scourge!" Yelled Rose chasing after him. "DAMNIT IT BLUE GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled still running. "NO IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He said speeding up and so did I trying not to have my ass killed. "DAMNIT SONIC STOP CHASING HIM! im getting tired!" Rose said slowing down. "AND GIVE ME BACK MY HAMMER!" She yelled speeding up again. "Guys! Stop chasing each other." Tails yelled at us as he was flying. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my warp ring I flipped it off my finger and ran through and closed it. I layed on the grass of my kingdom panting. "Weird. Im usually not tired. I need to get to my throne." I got up and walked to my throne to regain my power.

**(Amy's POV)**

"Shit! He got away!" Sonic yelled angerly. "Sonic the hedgehog!" I yelled snacthing my hammer form him. I knew Sonic was mad about this but I didnt know he was this mad but I realized something! With Tori out of the picture...I can finally get my chance with Sonic! I smiled to my idea. "Sonic. Why don't we go for some dinner? To take your mind off of evrything." I said wrapping my arm in his and forcing him to walk along side me. "Ill just wait here then." Tails yelled but we ignored him and kept walking.

**(Tori's POV)**

I was walking down the road and suddenly there was a flash of light blinding me causing me to fall back. "Dammit!" I looked to see a silver hedgehog with his hair style like a weed plant. "Oh my apologies Miss." He said helping me up. "It's fine." I said smiling. "What year is it?" The silver asked hedgehog asked. "2012." I replied. "Damn. I was just in 1991 now I'm in 2012? What the hell." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can time travel." He said. (If you dont know who the "silver hedgehog" is then go read a sonic the hedgehog comic. This is Silver the Hedgehog. Look him up! Dont ask why I made him so elegant I should say, I wanted to do it so dont ask.) "Forgive me I'm off topic. Im Silver the Hedgehog. Do you know where I can find Sonic the Hedgehog?" He said. "Uh. Yeah. Of course, follow me." I said leading him to Sonic's house. When we arrived I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "He must not be home." I said. "Do you know where he might be?" Silver asked me. "There's always Freedom Fighters headqueaters." I said he nodded saying for me to take him there so I walked with him to there and knocked on the door.

"Comming." I heard a happy little voice say and I knew who it was about to open the door. "Yes? May I hel-" Amy stopped. "Tori? What are you doing here? And who's that?" Amy asked. "This is Silver and he wants to talk to Sonic." I said. "Well I-" Amy was interupted when Silver walked passed her and I followed him. "Hey!" She yelled we walked in to find Sonic talking to Tails. "Who was at the do-" Sonic stopped when he saw me, then turned his attention to Silver. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "YOU!" Silver yelled lifted up his arm and Sonic began to float in the air with blue surrounding him. "Hey what the hell!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I've come from the future to destory you." Silver accounced. "WHAT!?" Came from all of us. "Why?! I didnt so anything!" Sonic yelled. "Yet!, I know you're the one who destoryed the future leaving it in ruins and in ashs! We fight for our freedom and all of this is from a blue hedgehog named Sonic." Silver said. "No way! Sonic would never go anything like that! He was framed!" Amy yelled. "Quiet!" Silver yelled holding her in the air as well. "Silver!" I yelled. He looked at me I could see anger pain and sadness in his eyes, its like I could see the future through his eyes. "What proof do you have?" I asked calmly to him. "I saw Sonic in the past he was the cause of my future and the only way to change it is to destory him so he can never cause it!" Silver yelled. "What if someone framed him?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've had experience with this hedgehog. Trust me he wouldnt do anything like that. Hes too much of a goody-goody." I said. Silver stared at me then at Sonic. "Fine." He put them down Amy ran over to Sonic and held him tight sonic rolled his eyes. I heard a knock on the door I decieded to answer it since i was the closes. "Comming." I said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

It was nice of Tori to cconvice this Silver guy to put me and Amy down. I pushed her off of me. "OH MY GOD!" I heard Tori yell I quickly ran to the door to see her on her knees. "Tori what happened?" I asked. "He's so cute!" She said showing us a little blue hedgehog...he looked...like me? "Is that...me?" I asked surprised. "If it is then you were so cute little!" Tori said hugging the little hedgehog again. Now that I looked at him, it was actually me like in 1991. "Oh shit.." Silver said. "Did you do this." I asked staring at him. "I did go to 1991 by accident but I didn't realize I brought a hitchhicker along with me." Silver said. I looked back at Tori she was still hugging me. "Oh my god. This little guy is so cute you gotta wanna hug it to death!" She said smiling. Amy got next to he little me and hugged me as well. "He's so cute!" She said hugging me smiling. "Hello? Present hedgehog in the house?" I siad to them but they ignored me. "Come on its me. " I said. "Sonic. Girl's love little kids you dont stand a chance." Silver said.

"YOU MADE MY GIRLS FALL IN LOVE WITH THE YOUNGER ME!" I yelled. "DONT YELL AT ME!" Silver yelled back. "HOW CAN I NOT!" I yelled. "YOU'RE STILL YELLING!" Silver yelled.

**(After 3 hours of yelling and mini Sonic adoring. Things calmed down and everyone enjoyed some coffee.)**

The girls were still adoring the younger me. "Ill talk him back to 1991." Silver said sitting down his coffee. "Thank you." Me and Silver pried the girls off the little me and Silver took him back to 1991. "Awww I miss him." Amy sad then looked at me. "But this Sonic is so much better!" She gave me a big hug that nearly squished me to death. "Thanks, but Ima go out on a run. later girls." I said pring Amy off of me and leaving. I went to my favorite cliff to watch sunsets but i saw a figure already there, a familiar red adn black hedgehog. "Hey Shadow." I said walking next to him. He looked at me surprised. "Hello Faker." He said returning his veiw to the sun. "Whatcha doin out here?" I asked being nosy.

"Same as you enjoying the sunset." Shadow says. "I've never seen you out here before." I said. "Ive been here before and other locations but this is the best spot to watch them." Shadow said. "Im surprised the Ulimate Life Form enjoys sunsets." I said smirking at him. He glanced at me and smirked back. "Yeah, well, theres alot you don't know about me, Faker." He said. "Sure." I said and walked to the edge of the cliff.

(no one point of veiw.)

Sonic stood on the edge of the cliff but the ground undernearth his feet gave loose and fell. Sonic fell but was stopped he looked up to see the red and black hedgehog holding his hand and he layed on the ground. "Hold on. Ill get you up." Shadow said getting to his feet and pulled Sonic up, when he managed to get him past the edge he pulled Sonic to him quickly only for Sonic to fall ontop of him. Sonic sat on the dark hedgehogs lap blushing along with Shadow laying down. They stayed like this for a few seconds till Sonic got off of him. The two hedgehog's were still blushing and sat a bit away from ech other but still stayed to enjoy the sunset.

Sonic looked akwardly at Shadow to see him still blushing. "T-thank you Shadow." Sonic managed to get it. Shadow looked at him. "For what?" Shadow asked. "For saving me. You're a real pal." Sonic said smiling. Shadow smiled. "Your welcome Fa- I mean Sonic." Shadow smiled. Sonic smiled as well at him. The two enjoyed the sunset when it went down Sonic got to his feet. "Well..I better go..bye Shadow." Sonic said walking away. "Goodbye." Shadow said. Before Sonic got to far he turned around ran to Shadow and hugged him. "Thanks again Shadow. You know your not as bad as I thought, you're one cool hog!" Sonic said smilng and running off. Shadow watched Sonic run away, Shadow blushed even more and thought to himself. "Why am I having these feelings?" Shadow asked himself. (yes, I added a Sonadow scene. Dont ask why! Don't like it? Oh well enjoy (:)

Shadow stayed at that location thinking about what happened bewteen him and Sonic. Sonic looked at the stars from his house and sighed, he layed on his roof and thought about things. Sonic shook his head. "No way." He said to himself smiling.

Shadow looked at the stars. "Does Sonic have feelings for me? Or am I just over thinking about what happened." Shadow had the flashback of Sonic falling ontop of him. "Why didnt Sonic get off of me sooner? Why he blushing so much? Why did I feel so warm when he was ontop of me?" Shadow asked himself. "Am I falling for Sonic the Hedeghog?" Shadow asked himself. "What was that?" Shadow nearly jumped out of his fur. He looked to see Tori jump down. "What the hell Tori! You nearly scared me half ot death!" Shadow yelled. "Sorry. I saw what happened." She siad walking to the dark hedgehog and looked at him. "How much did you see?" Shadow asked. "All of it. I havent seen Sonic blush or stare so much like he did at you." Tori said.

"Really?" Shadow asked. Tori nodded. "Really. You might not have realizaed but Ive seen the way Sonic looks at you." Tori said. "If you dont mind me asking. Why did you leave Sonic for Scourge?" Shadow asked. Tori sighed and looked at Shadow. "Scourge. He made me realize something. I didnt mean to hurt Sonic for leaving him, I still love him but as a friend I did but then I went for Scourge. He isnt that bad hes truely a sweet heart and he's not so much on working with Eggman anymore like you Shadow." Tori said smiling. Shadow smiled. "Do you think Sonic has feelings for me?" Shadow asked. "I dont know. But lets find out!" Tori grabbed Shadows hand and dragged him along to Sonics house. "Whoa wait a minute Tori. How do you know hes awake?" Shadow asked. "Shadow. This is Sonic were talking about. Trust me hes awake."

The 2 got in a tree. "See. He's right there." Tori pointed out, Sonic was laying on his roof watching the stars. "What now?" Shadow asked. "This." "What? AHHH!" Tori had kicked Shadow out of the tree and he fell on the ground face first. "Ouch." Shadow said pulling his face out of the dirt. "Shadow?" He looked up to see Sonic looking at him over the edge of the roof and jumped down. "You okay?" Sonic asaked helping Shadow up. "Im fine." Shadow said his cheeks getting warm. "Whered you come from?" Sonic asked. "Well I was hoping through the trees adn I like tripped on a branch adn fell flat on my face." Shadow lied to the blue hero. "Ok. oh my your bleeding!" Sonic said. Shadow put his hand to his face then looked at it, sure enough he saw blood on his white glove.

"Come on." Sonic pulled Shadow inside to clean where Shadow was bleeding. Sonic got a rag and a bandade, he slowly dabbed the wet rag on Shadow's face. He winced a bit but it felt better Sonic walked to the sink to put the rag away. Shadow blushed and looked at the floor. Sonic was blushing when he was at the sink he took a deep breathe grabbed the bandade and walked back over to Shadow, he put it on Shadows face Shadow stared in Sonics emerald greens eyes with his blood red. Sonic froze when _.

**(oh my, what will happen between our hero and Shadow? What made Sonic freeze? Whered Tori go? Fidn out next chapter :D thanks for the help from my red-headed friend (: THANK YOU ELLERY :D)**


	13. Chapter 12

Tori was sitting in a bush watching what was happening between Sonic and Shadow eating popcorn, but when she witnessed the scene that just happened she spit out her popcorn and fell back. Shadow has kissed Sonic on the lips, his cheeks a rosy red with his eyes wide open and Shadow's closed, but the two stopped when theey heard a noise, Sonic ran to the window and openned it to see Tori laying back. "Tori?!" Sonic yelled. "What are you doing here?!" Shadow asked. Tori smiled. "Just checkin in on my boys..." She smiled. "Ah-huh, sure." Sonic said. She got up and Shadow pulled her inside. "You not tell anyone abotu what you just saw." Shadow said. "Or whats between me and Shadow." Sonic said.

"I wont tell anyone, your secert is safe with me. Dont feel shy around me just keep it PG13 alright boys?" Tori asked. They nodded and Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand. "Alright. Who wants pizza?!" Tori asked. "I do! I do! I do!" The 2 lovebirds jumped happily. Tori smiled and ordered the pizza. Sonic took off his shoes. "Man I needed to take those things off." Sonic said. "Otay, pizza mans on his way." Tori said. "Sweet. Make yourselves at home." Sonic said. Tori could tell Shadow was a little unsure but she bumped his hip pushing him to Sonic, she walked to a chair in the living room took off her shoes and sat down. Shadow and Sonic sat on the sofa and they watched a movie, it was Madagascar. **(Real movie people. I dont own it.)**

"I got us something to laugh to." Tori said sitting next to Shadow while Sonic sat on the other side. After a while of the previews the door rang saying the pizza has arrived. "I got it lovebirds." I said grabbing the money and answering the door. "Hey Tori, that'll be 15.85." Tori's friend Mark siad answering the door. "Here you go." Tori handed him the money. "Tip?" Mark asked. Tori kissed his cheek and slamed the door closed. "Pizza!" Tori said. Everyone got a slice of pizza and sat down on the couch and started the movie. They laughed and ate and enjoyed. Eventually Sonic got tired and rested his head on Shadow's shoulder Tori did the same thing and Shadow smiled and put his arms around them and he yawned. The 3 fell asleep on the hero's couch.

(Its been 3 weeks since Shadow and Sonic have been together and still only Tori knew about it, Tori would always hang with the boys or with Scourge who is now starting to get more and more away from Eggman's evil grip.)

Tori's brother have met Scourge and seen how hes changed and is no longer bad like he is. "Do you guys believe the new Scourge?" Jessie asked. "I do. I can see Tori likes him alot." Noah said reading a book. "Im not giving him my full trust but yes I do believe the new Scourge." Dustin said. Tori and Scourge lisened to the guys talk abotu him and happy about their asnwers. "Yay! They like you!" Tori said happily and Scourge picked her up and spun her around. "Im glad tthey do and forgive me for everything for everything I did." Scourge said. "Thats in the past Scourge." Tori said. "I know." Scourge said kissing Tori's lips she kissed back then the two started to make-out then heard a cleared throat. They quickly stop to see Dustin standing before them with a mad face and arms crossed.

"Im watching you." Dustin says giving Scourge a death glare and leaving. Tori grabbed Scourges hand and took him outside of her house and left. "Ok, well I'll see you later Scourge." Tori said. "Ok babe, love ya." Scourge said then gave Tori a sweet looooooooong kiss and Tori walked away happily and over to Sonic's house. She knocked on th door and waited, she heard the lock open and opened door. "Hey Tori come in." A happy Shadow greeted. "Thanks Shadow." Tori smiled and walked inside. "Good morning Sonic." She said seeing him eating cereal. "Morning. Want some cereal?" Sonic asked. "No thanks, not hugnry." She said. "Well its been 3 weeks since we've been together." Shadow said hugging Sonic from behind. "I know." Sonic siad blushing thenn kissed Shadow's cheek.

"You know youll have to tell the gang sooner or later about you two right?" Tori asked. "I know, we will but its still soon." Sonci said. "At least tell Tails he is like your little brother Sonic." Tori said. "I know but I dont know how he'll react to this." Sonic said rubbing his arm. "Tails will understand and be happy for you two trust me." Tori smiled. "Ok, ok Ill tell him." Sonic said putting his bowl away. "Cool, Ill bring him here and you can tell him." Before Sonic could blink out she had left and went to get Tails. "What are we gonna do with her Shadow." Sonic said shaking his head.

Shadow laughed and wrapped his arms around Sonics waist. "I dont know but she's good to us. We gotta love her." Shadow said. "Come on Tails." They heard. "Ok lets do this." Shadow said letting Sonic go and Tori walked in with Tails behind her. "Hey Sonic." Tails greeted. "Tori says you have something to tell me?" Tails said. "Yes. I do..." Sonic said. "Well...I...me and Shadow are..." Sonic began, Tails was confused. "Me and Sonic are dating." Shadow finished and grabbed Sonic's hand.

Tails looked shocked to hear the news. "Well, I didnt expect that." Tails said. "How long as this gone on?" Tails asked. "3 weeks." Tori answered. "Wwell, if you two are happy then Im happy for you both." Tails said with a big smile. "Thanks lil bro." Sonic said. **(hint for the future. im ending the story with sonadow yes I love the idea of sonadow thanks to my bestie Samit, anyways itll end with sonadow Tori and Scourge will- shit im giving WWWAAAYYY to much info. you son of a bitchs will have to keep reading and wait to see how it ends. Enjoy (: )**

"Who all knows about you two?" Tails asked. "Only you and Tori." Shadow asnwered. "Please dont tell anyone about us. I told you cause your the closest one to me other than Tori." Sonic said. "I wont tell. I promise, but who will you tell next?" Tails asked. "Good luck tellin Amy." Tori said. "Please. If I tell her shell kill me." Sonic said. "Well, let me do it. We can all go and Ill tell her and we can calm her down together right Tails." Tori said. "Yea. Lets do it." Tails stoud up. "I agree with them Sonic." Shadow said. "Ok. Fine. But if I get killed. Im comming back to haunt all yalls asses. Warnin you now." Sonic said. They ignored the threats and went to Amys house.

Tori knocked on the door. "Comming." A happy Amy replied then answered the door with a smile. "Hello Tori, Tails, Sonic, Shadow. Please come on." She siad. Everyone walked in. "Amy we need to tell you something." Tori said. "Ok? What is it?" Amy asked. Tori sat her down on the couch while Sonic and Shadow moved to the other side of the room near the door. Amy looked confused. "Shadow and Sonic are dating, they have been for 3 weeks now." Tori siad. Amy stoud up and looked Sonic who was holding Shadow's hand. "Are you ok?" Tori asked seeing Amy lowering her head. "He he. Oh yes. Im perfectly fine." Amy chuckled and summounded her hammer. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IMA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She yelled and chased Sonic outside with her hammer above her head ready to kill. "AMY STOP!" Tori yelled chasing after her with Shadow and Tails right behind her.

Sonic fell and looked to see Amy about to hit him with the hammer till Tori grabbed it and stoud infront of Sonic. "Amy. You need to calm down!" Tori yelled still infront of the hero. "SONIC IS MINE! FIRST YOU WERE A PROBLEM BUT WHEN YOU WENT TO THE RETARTED JACKASS SCOURGE! I THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE WITH SONIC! BUT NOW SHADOW HAS TAKEN HIM AWAY FROM ME! AGAIN SOMEONE TAKES AWAY MY SONIC AWAY FROM ME! AND IM FUCKING SICK OF IT! SONIC IS FOREVER MINE AND I WILL DESTORY ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" Amy yelled summounding another hammer. "Oh i know you did not just yell at me with that attitude and call my Scourge an retarted jackass." Tori got angry and held the other hammer up. "You bet I did motherfucker." Amy challenged. "Oh crap." Tails got worried. Sonic got up and got between Tori and Amy. "Come on girls. Dont fight." Sonic said.

"Sonic. Move." Tori said staring dead at Amy. "Tori. Please, for me dont fight her." Sonic said turning Tori around and pushing her slowly away from Amy. Amy jumped in the air about to hit them with her hammer till. "Dont." Tori and Sonic turned and saw Shadow standing there blcoking Amys attack and holding her hammer. She took a step back and looked at him, Shadow had the death glare look that could scare anyone and bring them to their knees. Amy's eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees crying in her hands. "Im so sorry!" She yelled.

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!" Amy yelled. "I didnt mean it. Im just mad that once again, Ive lost Sonic to another. Tori Im sorry for insulting you and Scourge. Im sorry Sonic for trying to kill you, and Shadow..." She looked up at him still with the death glare. "Im sorry for over reacting. Im happy for Sonic for finding someone. I hope you two are happy." Amy smiled and dried her tears. Shadow helped her up. "I know you are." Shadow said smiling.

One by one Shadow and Sonic told people about their relationship and they all accepted it with a kind smile. Tori was still the closes to Sonic and Shadow and started to come up with litttle nickanmes for the love birds.

"Shaonic!" Tori yelled. "No that one wont work." She said shaking her head. "She still on it?" Sonic asked giving Shadow and Tori coffee and sat down with his. "Yep." Shadow replied. "Soshad? No." Tori said. Shadow took a sip of his coffee. "SONADOW!" Tori yelled, surprised Shadow spit taked his coffee on Sonic, he opened one eye at Shadow. "Sonadow! Its perfect. Sorry for scaring you Shadow." Tori said. "Its fine. Sorry for spiting on you Sonic." Shaddow said. "Its okay." Sonic said getting a towel and drying his face. "You just should have let Shadow lick the coffee off you." Tori said bumping Shadow to Sonic. They blushed and Sonic threw the towel at Tori. "Love you to." She siad smiling and went into the living room.

"What are we gonna do with her Shadow?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, shes good to us. Anyways...that...wasnt such a bad idea she had..." Shadow said.

Sonic blushed. "Okay love birds." Tori walked in. "Im going to hang with some friends so laters." Tori waved goodbye and left Sonic's house. Tori ran to the mall to see A'isha and Oscar who she hasnt seen in forever. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Tori said.

"Its okay." A'isha said then they all walked inside and went shopping, Tori and A'isha kept giving Oscar the bags forcing him to carry them. "Why am I doing this?" Oscar asked. **(Note to Ellery. Sorry for not putting your character in the story that much I'm starting to put Oscar more and more in the story c: you still owe me ringpops tho.) **

"Cause you love us." The girls replied, the 3 had spent the whole day together. "Soooo...tired..." Oscar whined holding all the bags. "Lets go back to my place for pizza and hot chocolate." A'isha said. "Yummy! Meet yall there!" Tori yelled and was gone in a second. "Make are we gonna do with that cat?" Oscar asked. "I don't know." A'isha and Oscar finally made it and saw Tori drinking hot chocolate and eating pizza like she owned the place. "Bout time yall got here." Tori said. Oscar dropped off the bags and fell on the couch. "I cant feel my arms..." Oscar whined.

A'isha's phone vibrated and she quickly grabbed and looked at it. She smiled big and blushed, Tori noticed and watched her smile and text back. "Who's the lucky guy?" Tori asked about to take A'isha's but she moved it away. "Nobody. Stay away from my phone." A'isha said. Tori looked at her. "Come on. I'm your BEST FRIEND you have to tell me." She said trying to take the phone again A'isha put her phone in her tanktop. "Ha, get it now." A'isha said. Tori tackled her grabbing her phone and ran away with it. "Hey! Get back here!" A'isha yelled going after Tori. "What did I just witness?" Oscar asked.

Tori looked at the message she only saw the letter 'N' until it was snatched away by A'isha. "N? Who's N?!" Tori got all excited. "Nobody your crazy." A'isha yelled. Tori quickly grabbed the phone kicked Aisha off her feet and sat on her back and went through her phone. "Tori!" She yelled angerly. "Noah?" Tori read aloud. "My brother Noah? Why are you texting my brother?" She asked going through the texts. "Tori give me my phone right now!" A'isha yelled and started blushing. "YOU GAVE A CRUSH ON MY BROTHER!" Tori accouned to the living room, A'isha hid her face in her arms. "Why didnt you tell me you and my bro liked each other? Its so cute!" Tori said happily. A'isha looked at her. "Really?" A'isha asked. "Of course. You know what follow me!" Tori grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. "Come on Oscar!" Tori yelled.

Oscar ran outside and tried to keep up with Tori who was still dragging A'isha. "Tori where the hell are we going?!" A'isha asked. Tori didnt answer but put a blindfold on A'isha and stopped infront of her house. "Oscar watch her." Tori ran in her house. "Noah!" She yelled looing for him. He was reading a book with his phone on his lap. "Whats up sis?" He asked. "No time. Follow me!" She grabbed her brothers arm and put the blindfold on him and dragged him outside. "Take A'isha to the mall meet me by the food court." Tori whispered into Oscar's ear. He lisened and took A'isha to the mall, with Tori's speed she beat Oscar and set her blindfolded brother. "Tori what are we doing here?" Noah asked about to remove the bind fold.

"Remove that blindfold and I tell Jessie how you broke his favorite skateboard." Tori said. Noah moved his hand and sat there. 5 minutes later Oscar arrived with A'isha. Tori pointed to the seat next to Noah and he sat A'isha down, Tori and Oscar faced A'isha and Noah at each other adn removed to blindfold. "Ah my eyes." Noah said rubbing his eyes and opened his eyes to see A'isha infront of him. He blushed alogn with A'isha who gave Tori a death glare. "Ok. You kids have fun." Tori said and grabbed Oscar's arm and dragged him away leaving A'isha and Noah alone. Tori hid behind the cell phone shop and watched A'isha and Noah. "Uh...would...you like some icecream..?" Noah asked. "Sure.." A'isha said.

Tori sighed. "My little A'isha is growing up." Tori said smiling. "Thansk for helpin Oscar." Tori said. He smiled. "No problem, now if you excuse me. Im getting some food!" Oscar said running to the pizza shop. Tori smiled and bumped into someone behind her. "Opps. Im sorry." Tori said but the person bhind her wrapped their arms around her waist, she saw the black sleeves of a leather jacket. "Scourge!" She said happily. "Hey babe." He said kissing her neck, she giggled and covered her neck with her hand. "Scourge stop it. Were in public remember." She said. "I know. I know. Not in public you told me." Scourge said still holding Tori.

Oscar ran up the pizza shop and ordered a pizza, when he walked away from the counter and crashed into someone cuasing both of them to fall and papers going everywhere. "Opps sorry." Oscar said grabbing the papers but his hand touched the other person, they looked up. Oscar was looking to the green eyes of Amy Rose. "Hi." Said the blushing pink hedgehog. "Hi." Oscar replied to the blushing hedgehog. They grabbed the rest of the papers and stoud to their feet. "Sorry...for bumping into you." Oscar said blushing and handed Amy her papers. "Its ok...thanks for helping me." Amy said blushing still. "Pizza for Oscar." The pizza guy said. Oscar grabbed it. "Would you like to join me for pizza?" Oscar asked. Amy smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." Amy said. While Oscar and Amy enjoyed their pizza, Noah asked if A'isha if she would care to join him at the movies.

A'isha of course accepted and the two love birds walked to the movies together. "2 tickets for The Bay please." Noah asked the gentlemen at the window. (Note about Noah: Noah is the kind and gentlemen kinda guy door opener and seat pusher for anyone. Hes kind and nice to everyone he meets which A'isha loves about him.)

Noah and A'isha got their popcorn and soda and went to find a seat in the sticky and dark movie theater. They sat in the middle on the right side and waited for the movie to begin. A'isha and Noah ate their popcorn anyway but the hands touched when they both put their hands in at the same time, they pulled away blushing and the movie began. About 30 minutes into the movie and the air kicked in, A'isha always got cold in a movie theater and forgot her jacket, she shivered Noah noticed and fake-yawned and put his arm around her to warm her. She smiled and moved closer to him and they enjoyed the movie.

(Dont ask why Im suddenly making everyone fall in love. I'm bringin new things and old things in. Im bringin back Oscar and Tori's bro and A'isha liked Noah the best so they slowly begin to fall in love. And with Amy and Oscar Im using stuff from the old days. Btw "The Bay" that sounds like a chick-flick is not! Its a horror-comedy. Wanted to point it out!)

Tori turned to face Scourge. "What am I gonna do with you?" She asked shaking her head, Scourge kissed her. "I dont know but you love me." Scourge said smilng. Tori smiled grabbed the collar Scourge leather jacket and pulled him to her and kissed his lips, Scourge pushed her against the pole behind her. "I love you." Tori said when she pulled her lips away from his. "I love you too." He said smilng with his usual smirk hed always gave Tori, Tori blushed.

Back to A'isha and Noah, Noah began to feel sick and grabbed his stomach. "I'm not feelin so hot." Noah said. "Let me take you home." A'isha said pulling Noah out of the theather and taking him home. "Thanks A'isha." Noah said. "Your welcome Noah."

After a couple hours Tori came home to see Noah asleep on the couch and A'isha asleep next to him, she smiled and picked up A'isha and moved her on the other couch. Tori yawned as well and sat in the chair and eventually fell asleep.

"Finally. I thought that would never end." Jessie said walking inside. "It was only 2 hours long Jessie." Dustin said walking in behind Jessie. "Well look at that." Jessie said then Dustin looked to see Noah, A'isha and Tori all asleep. "Our lazy family I swear." Jessie said. "Help me get them to their rooms." Dustin said picking up Tori and taking her upstairs, Jessie picked up A'isha and took her to Tori's room. The boys came back down to take Noah upstaries, and went to their own rooms for sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

(3 years later. Dont ask why I moved to 3 years later just go with it.)

Its been 3 years. Everyone is now 18, Scourge and Shadow at 19. Except Tails and Cream now at 15. Shadow and Sonic are still going strong, same with Tori and Scourge, and Noah and A'isha. Even Oscar and Amy, Tori and A'isha have to help him since hes not the 'romantic' type. Tori has moved in wwith Scourge at his house, A'isha and Noah now share a house together, Oscar moved in with Amy at her house, and Shadow has moved into Sonic's house.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PURPOSE?!" Tori yelled happiy hearing the news from Shadow. "Shhhh! Tori!" Shadow yelled. Tori tried to calm herself. "Sorry. Im just so excited! Ohhh! I wanna be the maid of honor!" Tori yelled. Now Shadow tried to calm her. "Tori settle down, yes you will be the maid of honor and I want your help with the wedding." Shadow said. "I'd be honored!" Tori said happily. "I knew you would, first I gotta buy Sonic a ring." Shadow said. "Well lets go! Kay jewelers is just on main street in the mall!" Tori grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him to the mall and into Kay. "Now Sonic is a size 9 ring." Tori said pulling Shadow to the 9 sized.

Shadow looked at the rings. "Can I help you sir?" Asked a guy behind the counter. "Yes, I'd like to buy a engament ring." Shadow said. "Okay." The clerk looked over at Tori looking at the rings. "Is she the lucky lady?" The clerk whispered in Shadow's ear. "She wishes." Shadow whispered back. The clerk laughed and pulled out some rings and placed them on the counter. "See any you like?" The clerk asked. "Yes, I realy like this one." Shadow pulled it out and looked at it. Tori walked over to look at it. "Ohhh shiny." Tori said. "I think this one is perfect Shadow." Tori said smiling. "Its 14k gold. Its our last one since they went on sale." The clerk added.

Shadow smiled. "Alright. I'll take it." Shadow said. "Alright. That'll be $79.99." The clerk said polishing the ring real quick and putting it in a ruby red box. Shadow gave the clerk the money and Tori pitched in $10 which Shadow didnt notice. "Alright. Thank you for shopping at Kay Jewelers." The clerk said putting the box in a bag and handing it to Shadow. "Thanks." Shadow took the bag and left with Tori. "When are you going to purpose?" Tori asked. "I was going to tonight when we went on our date." Shadow said. "Awww! I wanted to watch you purpose." Tori siad then her ears lowered. "Well actually. I wanted you to record me purposing to him, in the gozebo." Shadow said.

"Your good at hiding and I would like it on video so can you please be there when I ask?" Shadow asked. "Yes! Ill be in the bush next to it with the camera." Tori said smiling. "And can you hold onto the ring and give it to me when I take Sonic there." Shadow handed it to Tori. "Yes sir!" Tori said happily. "Thanks Tori." Shadow said smilng, Shadow went home with Tori following and went inside with him. "Hey Tori, and Shadow." Sonic said hugging Shadow adn looked happily at Tori. "Hiya Sonic." Tori said happy back. "How've you been? I havent seen you in a while." Sonic said now hugging Tori. "Ive been doing fine, have you gotten taller?" Tori joked.

"Same old Tori." Sonic laughed. Shadow and Tori laughed with him. "Whats in the bag?" Sonci asked. Tori put it behind her back. "Make-up and crap." Tori lied, Sonic looked at her confused. "Well...I better get going...dont wanna worry Scourge...hehe..bye." Tori left. "What was that all about?" Sonic asked. "I dont know but lets get ready for tonight." Shadow said wrapping his arms around Sonic. Sonic and Shadow got ready for their date and Tori ran to where she was going to stay and wait for Shadow and Sonic, she had the ring and camera ready.

When it got dark Shadow and Sonic left for their date which was a romantic walk in the moonlight of the park. Shadow grabbed Sonic hand and they walked. "This is so nice Shadow." Sonic said smiling. Shadow smiled back at him. "I know, you're not too cold are you?" Shadow asked. "No, I'm fine thanks." Sonic said. The gozebo was in Shadow's sight and walked Sonic over to it. "Wow, what a view." Sonic said on the side of the gozebo when he waked in it. Shadow quickly walked over to Tori grabbed the ring and she started recording.

Shadow walked to the middle and Tori gave him a thumbs up and he took a deep breath. "Sonic." He siad. Sonic turned and walked to Shadow. "Yes Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand. "Well we've been together for 3 years now...and I love you so much...that...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you..." Shadow got down on one knee and pulled out the box. "Sonic the Hedgehog..." Shadow opened the box. "Will you marry me?" Shadow asked. Sonic was speachless and tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes Shadow! A thousand times yes!" Sonic yelled hugging him then kissed Shadow's lips passonatily. After they finished making out Shadow put the ring on Sonic's finger and Sonic hugged him again. Tori stopped recording and smiled and sneaked out of there and quickly ran home to put the recording on her laptop. She walked threw the door happily. "Hey babe." Scourge said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Scourge." Tori repiled smiling. "Where've you been all day? I've missed my little Kitty." Scourge said pulling Tori to him. "I was helping Shadow pick out a ring for Sonic." Tori said. "Ah. Did Shadow finally purpose to blue?" Scourge asked.

"Yep, and I have it on camera to!" Tori said running to her laptop and putting in the SD card. Scourge leaned against the chair Tori was sitting in and watched the video along with her. "You gonna help him plan the wedding?" Scourge asked. "Yep, I'm the Maid oh Honor. So that makes you the Best Man." Tori said smling. "Well I am the best." Scourge said smiling, Tori giggled. "Of course you are." Tori said rolling her eyes and spinning in the chair. "I wonder how you'll look in a dress." Scourge said imagining it in his head smilng. "Pease, I know the only thing your imagining is you taking the dress off me." Tori said walking from the chair.

Scourge grabbed her from behind. "Maybe your right. And maybe I can pratice now." Scourge said kissing Tori's cheek and pulling up her shirt. "No no." Tori said winking and walking from Scourge. "Oh your no fun." He said pouting.

(Wedding Day, dont ask why I decided to move it to the wedding day.)

Shadow was pacing back and forth. "Shadow stop pacing, your creating a draft." Rouge said putting up the last few decroations with A'isha. "Sorry Im just nervous!" Shadow said still pacing. Tori grabbed Shadow's shoulders and set him down. "Shadow cam down. I know its your wedding day but you need to the relax. 3 more hours to go till you and Sonic are married." Tori said. "But I-"

"Now now. Calm down." Tori siad. Shadow lisened and clamed down. "Good now come with me we need to get you ready." Tori siad. "Yall got this why I help Shadow?" Tori asked. "Go ahead honey we'll finsh up." Rouge said. "Were almost done anyway." A'isha added. "Okay. Come on Shadow." Tori took Shadow to a room in the church to get him dressed. "Damn I forgot the flower its with Sonic be right back." Tori said going in Sonic's dressing room. "Hey Tori." Amy said helping Sonic with his tux. "Hey. Just came to get Shadow's flower." Tori said grabbing it. Sonic looked worried. "Dont be worried Sonic." Tori said right before she left.

"Got it." Tori said walking in and helped Shadow into his tux. The wedding was about to start and Shadow stood at the end of the aisle and waited for everyone.

Tori and Scourge stoud at the door and waited for the music. "Everyone ready?" Tori said turning around. "Yes." Came from everyone. Tori and Scourge and the Maid of honor and best man. A'isha and Noah as 2nd, and Rouge and Tori's cousin Spike at 3rd, with Sonic at the very end with a bouque of flowers. The music started and Tori faced Scourge. The doors opened and Cream and Cheese went down the aisle putting petals down. Scourge and Tori walked down and Scourge stoud next to Shadow, the rest came down behind them. Cream smiled happily and Tori patted her head and Sonic walked down the aisle and handed the bouque to Tori.

"You may now be seated." Everyone sat down. **(Look ima skip all the wedding non-since cause that crap takes forever.)**

"Shadow the Hedgehog. Do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part?" The preist asked. "I do." Shadow said tighting his grip on Sonic's hands. "Sonic the Hedgehog. Do you take Shadow the Hedgehog to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part?" The preist asked. "I do." Sonic said smiling. "By the power invested in me I now pernouce you husband and...husband...you may now kiss Sonic." The preist closed his book. Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonic's lips and everyone clapped.

Tori handed Sonic back the bouque. "Time to throw the bouque." Sonic said holding it in the air. All the girls stoud behind Sonic and waited for him to throw it. Shadow grabbed Cream before she ran over there. "Your too young to be doing this Cream." Shadow said holding her, Scourge stoud next to Shadow. Sonic faced away from the girls and threw the bouque. All the girls jumped and tried to catch it.

"I got it!" Tori yelled jumping holding it up high. Scourge smiled. "Looks like I'll have to go shopping." He said smirking. Shadow laughed at him. "Size 6 ring. She liked the gold ones with diamond when she helped me get me Sonic's ring." Shadow whispered to him.

"Thanks Shadow." Scourge whsipered back. Sonic walked over to Shadow and kissed his cheek. "So what should we do next? Cake and presents maybe?" Sonic asked. "Sure." Shadow said putting Cream down and she ran to Tori. "Wheres the cake?" Scourge asked. "Right here. Sorry." Spike said walking up. **(Note: Spike is Tori's cousin he's my friend Jason's oc and he wanted to be in the story so here you go Jason. He is orange spiked hedgehog with green eyes and chestfur.)**

"Thanks for comming all this way to help Spike." Shadow said. "Anything for my cousins friends." He said and put the cake on the table. "Cake time!" Sonic yelled. Everyone got a plate and waited for their cake. Sonic grabbed the knife and Shadow grabbed Sonic hand they cut the cake together. Tori got the ffirst piece of the cake and tasted it. "Delicous." Tori said happily. Everyone one by one got their cake and ate it in their seats. Sonic grabbed a handful of cake and stuffed it in Shadow's face covering him with icing. Shadow smashed cake in Sonic face and they laughed.

" Ms. Tori" Tori turned and saw Cream and Cheese covered with icing. "Oh my look at you two!" Tori said. "Can you help clean us ?" Cream asked. "Yes." Tori grabbed a towel and whipped the icing off their faces. "Need some help?" Scourge asked kneeling down next to Tori. "Yes please." Tori said and they cleaned Cream and Cheese. "All better!" Cream said jumping. "Chao chao!" Chesse said. Tori giggled and they ran off playing. "Thanks for helping Scourge." Tori said happily. "Anytime. You got a way with kids dont you?" Scourge asked. "Yea. I've always been good with kids." Tori said. "Yea? Maybe we'll have one of our own some day." Scourge siad grabbing Tori from behind. She giggled. "Maybe."

After presents and the special dance it was time for Shadow and Sonic go get in their limmo and go on their honeymoon. Shadow and Sonic ran to their limmo and left. Even thoguh they left the party was still going on with Knuckles as the DJ pumping out club music from the speakers the lights flashed and everyone started dancing, Rouge brought out Alcohol adn poured the whole bottle in the punch and everyone got a cup except Cream, Tails, and Cheese. "Cheers!" Everyone chugged the cup of Alcoholic punch. (Everyone is reather 18 or 19 so we got some legal ages here and alot of people will get drunk be ready.)

"Hit it Knuckels!" Rouge yelled and Knuckles played the music louder and the lights began to flash and everyone started club dancing again. Tori, A'isha, and Rouge were the most drunk of anyone. A song Tori knew came from the speakers. "If you want to get with me there's some things you gotta know. I like my beats fast and my base down low." Tori sang. (Note: this is a real song and I dont own it. The song is Bass Down Low by Dev.) "Wanna get your mitts in my oven. Wanna get a lick of this lovin. G-g-g-get a lick of this lovin." Tori sang another line of lyrics. (Tori's drunk so people always act crazy when their drunk and this is the actual lyrics look it up.)

Scourge liked what he was hearing from Tori. Knuckles changed it to a song everyone knew. The music started playing and everyone got ready to dance along. "C'mon shawty had them apple bottoms jeansss boots with the furrr. The whole club lookin' at her...she hit the floorrr. Next thing you know shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!" Blasted from the speakers. (again a real song. Apple Bottom Jeans by Low ft. T-pain. I heard this at a wedding so I added the song here to.) Everyone danced and drank all night.

(Next Day. That morning. Amy woke first.)

Amy woke up and yawned. She lifted her head but hit it on something. "Ow." She siad and noticed she was laying under a table with Oscar next to her. She got from under the table and looked around. Everyone was passed out cups and peices of clothing were everywhere. Knuckels was passed out on the DJ booth, Rouge was asleep with cake on her face and a red cup in her hand. Tori's cousin Spike was passed out in the cake, Oscar still asleep, Tails was asleep in the punch bowl but Tori and Scourge were no where to be found, neither were A'isha and Noah. "What happened last night?" Amy asked now on a hangover. Amy grabbed a microphone put some earphones to protect her ears and put it to the speaker making a loud noise waking everyone up with a scream.

Oscar hit his head on the table. "Fuck, that hurt." He said moving the table and standing up. "Shit. What happened last night. Damn, I have a bad hangover." Rouge said. Tori stumbled in with Scourge. "What the hell Amy." Tori asked rubbing her head. "We all had to much to drink last night and we all have hangovers." Amy said. "I can hardly remember anything about last night." Knuckels said. "I remember every single detail." Scourge said hugging Tori from behind. "So do I." Tori said smiling. "People were laided, got drunk, had thrown up their stomach and lost some clothing. I think this was a wonderful wedding." Rouge said. "Agreed." Said everyone.

"Well. We better head home. Laters." Tori said grabbing Scourge's hand and walked out. Tori still a little drunk walked, Scourge was sober but notfully. "Maybe I should carry you home." Scourge said picking her up and running her to their house. For the rest of the day Scourge and Tori just relaxed and their hangovers were fianlly gone at 3 in the morning that next day. "Finally sober again." Tori said happily. "Same here." Scourge said. "I had fun with you last night." Tori said poking Scourge's chest. "I had fun with you. We had fun in that closet didnt we?." Scourge said smirking. "Very. Well have to do that again sometime." Tori said circling Scourges chest with her finger.

"Oh we will." Scourge said sming which made Tori giggle. "We can do it right now." Scourge said removing his jacket and throwing it aside. "Whoa easy big boy. Not tonight I'm to tired." Tori siad fake yawning. "I know a fake yawn when I see one babe." Scourge said. "I'm tired lets go to sleep." Tori said. "Fine. you win." Scourge said pouting. Tori kissed his lips passonality. "Dont be such a pouty puss." Tori siad taking his hand and taking him upstairs to their bedroom. Tori got in her pj's and put her hair up like she did everynight. "Ready to go to sleep?" Tori asked. "Yep." They got into bed Tori cuddled to Scourge and the two fell asleep.

Around 8am Scourge woke up and yawned. "Good morin-" He stopped and when noticed his love wasnt next to him. "Tori?" He got up from the bed. "Tori?" He asked again and saw the bathroom door open. "Tori?" He asked walking in and saw Tori vomiting into the toilet. "Tori! Are you okay?" Scourge asked kneeling down. "I feel like shit." Tori said resting her head on the lid. "My poor baby." Scourge said hugging her then the phone rang. "Ill be right back." Scourge left to get the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Scourge." Repied Noah on the other line. Scourge sighed. "Hello Noah. How are you?" Scourge asked knowing how Tori's brother still doesnt like him. "Im fine. Where's Tori? A'isha wants to talk to her." Noah said. "Tori's vomiting up her guts at the moment so she cant really talk." Scourge said trying not to sound snappy. "Really? So is A'isha." Noah said. Tori walked in and coughed. "Who is it?" She asked. "Noah." Scourge said than handed Tori the phone. "Noah?" She asked. "Hey little sis. Sorry you're not feeling well. A'isha isnt doin too well ethier." Noah said. "Put her on please." Tori asked.

"A'isha phone." Noah said A'isha walked in holding her stomach. "Hello?" A'isha asked. "Hey. I heard you sick as hell same here chica." Tori said. "You're sick too? I guess we shouldnt of have had the beer chugging contest at the wedding." A'isha said. "Yea...never again." Tori said giggling. A'isha giggled too. "Well I'ma go, call me sometime chica." Tori said. "Alright get better. Bye." A'isha said. "Same to you bye." Tori said hanging up. "Well, I can still tell your brother doesnt like me." Scourge said.

"And he probably never will but it doesnt matter. I love you and thats what matters." Tori said hugging Scourge. "I love you to." He said hugging her back. "Im taking a nice hot shower to help me since Im sick. Be back in 30 mins." Tori walked to their room then got in the shower. Scourge sat down in the living room and let Tori have her shower to herself. 30 minutes later Tori walked out the shower with her hair up and a towel wrapped around her. "Much better." Tori said to herself and humed down the hall to her room. "Feeling better?" Scourge asked surprising Tori. "You scared me! But yes I feel alot better after that hot shower." Tori siad. "Well I'm about to take a shower too. You wouldnt mind taking another one with me do you?" Scourge asked smirking.

Tori thought about it then saw Scourge's puppy dog face he always used on her, she sighed. "Fine. Be lucky I love you mister." He smiled. "Hot water and steam help a person while their sick." Scourge said trying to talk her into it more. "Ok ok. Just be easy on me okay?" Tori said walking in the bathroom again and putting the towel on a chair while Scourge started the shower,they got in.

(45 minutes later.)

Tori waked out of the shower hot, sweaty, and panting. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the counter still panting. "Wow." She managed to get out. She leaned against the mirror the whole room was filled with steam but she felt Scourge's eyes on her. "I told you to be easy with me." Tori siad panting. "Sorry babe. I guess I got a little carried away." Scourge said panting as well. Tori looked at herself in the mirror and saw a hiki on her neck. "You left a hiki." She siad putting her hand on it. "Sorry babe. Ill be easier on you next time, I promise." Scourge said smiling. Tori left the hot bathroom and went to find some dry clothes. Tori grabbed her fav Pj back bottoms with a purple ribbon on the waist and a dark purple tank-top and her emo-bunny slippers and dried the rest of her long hair and put her hair in a ponytail.

Tori walked into the kitchen to get some water and relax, she was still tired and a little sore from all that happened. "Hello Beautiful." Scourge said walking in and sitting next to Tori. "Hello." She replied sipping her water.

(With Sonic and Shadow on their honeymoon.)

Their honeymoon was at beach house on San Ramorio beach. Sonic and Shadow were having a picnic infront of the house on the soft sand. "Shadow I'm so happy." Sonic said looking at the ring on his right hand. "So am I. I love you so much Sonikku." Shadow said smilng at the blue hero next to him. "I love you to Shads." Sonic said kissing him. Shadow got up and held his hand out to Sonic, Sonic took it and they held hands adn walked down the beach. "This is so romantic Shadow." Sonic said tightening his grip on Shadow's hand.

The water came up and hit Sonic's feet and he stepped away. "You still dont like water?" Shadow asked. "Yes." Sonic said, Shadow got an idea. "Come on." Shadow took Sonic back to the beach house and took him into the pool. "Uhh Shadow.." Sonic asked. Shadow walked in the pool. "Come on. Water wont hurt you I'm right here." Shadow said holding his hand out. Sonic was unsure but trusted Shadow and slowly walked in the water. "See? Water's safe." Shadow said. "I guess its not so bad..." Sonic said lifting his hand from the water with it spillnig it off the sides of his hand. Shadow smiled. "I can teach you how to swim." Shadow said.

"Uh, no thanks." He said. "Come on, just take my hand." Shadow held out his hand and Sonic slowly held his hand. "Just keep kicking your legs." Sonic started slowly kicking his legs letting him float. "See you're doing it." Shadow said. "You're right. This isn't so bad. It almost feel like I'm floating." He said.

"Cause you are." Shadow said holding up his hands. Sonic kept his cool and smiled. "I'm doing it! Thanks Shads." He said kissing his lips.

"Your welcome Sonikku." Shadow said kissing Sonic's lips and the two began to make out. Shadow started kissing Sonic's neck. "S-shadow.." Sonic let out but Shadow didnt stop.

:heart: (If you know what I mean c;)

(With A'isha and Noah)

Noah and A'isha were laying the the hamic in their backyard and watched the stars. "I love you." Noah said holding A'isha close to him. "I love you to." A'isha said happily then saw a shooting star. "Look a shooting star! Make a wish!" A'isha said. _"I wish Noah and me would get married." _A'isha said in her head. _"I wish I had the guts to purpose to A'isha."_ Noah said in his head.

After about 3 weeks Shadow and Sonic returned back home and went to visit Tori and Scourge. "Welcome back!" Tori said happily letting Shadow and Sonic in. "Welcome back." Scourge said entering the room. "Please sit down and tell me everything!" Tori said. Everyone sat and drank coffee. "We went to a beachhouse and had a picnic and walked by the water." Sonic said. "So romantic!" Tori said. "And I have some big news." Sonic siad smiling. "And what would that be blue?" Scourge asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Im pregnant." Sonic said cuasing Scourge to spit his coffee doing a spit take. "OMG REALLY?!" Tori asked standing up. "Yes." Sonic siad rubbing his stomach.

"Omg! Can I feel your tummy?" Tori asked. Sonic nodded and Tori put her hand on the blue heros stomach, she felt the bump. "Omg this is so exciting!" Tori said like a fangirl. "How did you two? How the?" Scourge asked confused. "Nevermind." Scourge said. "Howve yall been?" Shadow asked. "We've been good." Tori said with a smile. "And me and the girls are trying to find a job." Tori added. "Any ideas?" Shadow asked. "Theres the new Winghouse in town, were gonna try there."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of Winghouse. They got good food." Sonic said. "Well we're trying for it today, I'll be back bye boys." Tori siad waving to the guys and left for Winghouse.

"Hey." Tori said walking to the girls. "Hey Tori." Greeted by everyone. "Ready?" Amy asked. "Yup. I think we're all gonna get the job." Rouge siad. The manager opened the doors and let the girls in but they were the only ones there.

After the manager whos name was Kelly saw everyone they waited for her say, she walked out of her office. "Your all hired!" Kelly said happily. All the girls jumped happily and Kelly gave them their uniforms. "Okay ladies, get changed your first shift starts in 10 minutes." Kelly said. The girls walked into the bathrooms and changed into their uniforms. "Wow." Amy walked out and looked at her uniform. **(The Winghouse Uniform is a black tanktop with the logo Winghouse in the top middle with black super short shorts and knee high white socks and white shoes, if you've been to a Winghouse resteraunt you'd understand. I do not own Winghouse or anything of it.)**

"I like it." Rouge said posing in the mirror. "It feels flashy." Amy said embrassesed. "Amy relax." Tori siad. "Yea, it'll be fun." A'isha said. Tori grabbed her phone and started texting. "Who you texting?" A'isha asked bein nosy. "The guys telling them we got the job and to come." Tori said. "You're inviting Oscar!?" Amy yelled. "And Scourge and Noah. And Knuckles." Tori said looking at Rouge who was blushing. Tori's phone dinged. "Their on their way!" Tori said happily and put her phone in her appron and walked out with Amy, A'isha, and Rouge.

"Ready ladies?" Kelly asked. They nodded. "Ok, Amy youre the one who stands by the door welcomes the custumers and show them to a table." Kelly said taking her to her spot. "Ok." Amy said. "Rouge. Your the bar tender." Kelly said pointing to the bar. "I love this job already." Rouge said going over to the bar. "Tori and A'isha you're my waitresses." Kelly said handing them order books and name tags. "Alright." They said putting their name tags on. "Oh I almost forgot! Say hello to our Chef. Spike." Kelly said.

Tori's cousin walked out. "Hey Spike." Tori said. "Ok everyone lets get to work." Kelly siad. People we're already walking in.

20 minutes into work and a familar group of faces walked in. Amy was writing the last groups name on the list. "Welcome to Winghouse, Im Amy." Amy siad. "Hello Amy." Greeted Oscar with Scourge, Sonic, Shadow, Noah, and Knuckels. "Hello boys." Amy said with a smile and walked them to 2 booths back to back. Oscar Noah and Knuckels got in the first booth and Sonic Shadow and Scourge got in the other one. "Tori and A'isha will be here soon." Amy said walking off. Sonic looked around. "Its changed since the last time I was here." Tori walked to Sonic, Shadow, and Scourges table but was writing in her book. "Hello, welcome to Winghouse. Ill be your waitress Tori." Tori then looked up to see who it was.

"Hey guys." Tori said smiling. "Hey Babe." Scourge said smirking. Tori giggled. "What would you boys like to drink?" Tori asked. "Water." From Sonic. "Soda." From both Scourge and Shadow. "Alright. Ill be right back with your drinks." Tori said handing them their menus and walking away. Scourge smiled. "I like the uniforms they wear here." Scourge said. Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. While Tori was helpin them, A'isha was doing the same for Noah, Knuckles, and Oscar.

"Your drinks." Tori said handing them their drinks and taking a seat next to Scourge. "You guys know what you want to eat?" Tori asked. "10 mild, 10 regular, and 10 with ranch." Shadow siad. Tori wrote it down. "Anything else?" Tori asked. "Nope." They said. "Alrighty, Ill be back with your food." Tori said walking to the kitchen and giving Spike the order. "Tori table 7 please." Amy said walking away from the table of people. "Gotcha Amy." Tori said and walked to the group of people which were 3 guys around the ages of 18,19, and 17. "Welcome to Winghouse, Im Tori. What would you like to drink tonight?" Tori asked happily and got her book out, Scourge was watching from where he was siting.

"You sweetcheeks." Said one of the 3 guys. "Funny." Tori said rolling her eyes. "Yea grow up Cody." Said another one the other two looked at him. "Shut up Max. Im the older brother here so shut your mouth." Said Cody. "Uh? Should I come back later?" Tori asked about to walk away, but then the one named Cody grabbed her arm and pulled her into the booth. "No sweetcheeks you're perfect the way you are." Cody said kissing Tori's cheek. Tori managed to get away from the boys grip and took a step back. "Whats going on here." Kelly asked walking to the table, before they could answer she kicked Cody and the other guy out leaving Max. "Are you okay Miss? Im sorry for ym brother's behavior." Max said to Tori.

"Im fine, trust me. I've been through worse." Tori siad referring to Scourge. "Tori are you ok?" Scourge asked now next to her. "Im fine Scourge relax." She said smiling. "Are you gonna do something to like those other two?" Scourge asked putting Tori behind him looking dead at Max, he looked scared. "Scourge your scaring him, go back to the booth everythings fine." Tori said and Scourge walked back. "Sorry Max, he worries about me sometimes." Tori said. "Its fine, I better go find my brothers before they do something bad." Max said leaving.

"Your order's ready Tori." Spike sai putting the plate on the counter. Tori grabbed it adn took the boys their food. "Tori can you get mine to? I got 3 tables." A'isha asked. "Sure thing A'isha." Tori grabbed A'isha food and took it to Noah, Oscar, and Knuckles. After a longat work, Winghouse finally closed and the girl could go home. Amy changed out of her unifrom and back into her dress, Tori put on Scourge's jacket he left for her and they all walked home.

"My feet hurt." A'isha whinned. "Eh. I had fun today except that one inncodent, other than that I enjoyed today." Tori siad referring to Cody and his friends. "Yea, I was being hit on by drunk guys." Rouge said. They laughed. The girls began to split off going to their houses, Tori go home and fell on the couch she couldnt make it to her own bedroom. Scourge awoke when he heard the door and went down staires, he saw her asleep on the couch and took her upstairs.

(The next day, that morning.)

Scourge was down stairs watching the news and drinking coffee while Tori slept. Then a familair fox that knew Scourge came to the door and knocked. (HINT HINT)

(Who's at the door? Will Scourge asnwer it? What will he do when he finds out who it is? Find out next chp :D)


End file.
